Sannin Spawn
by Wild Bear
Summary: When Tsunade realizes just how much Jiraiya means to her, she isn't too late, read as they live on in each others arms as their child grows along side Naruto! Welcome Arashi Nawaki Senju-Kami your story starts here! Rated T Remember to Review!
1. Will you go out with me?

**Sannin Spawn**

_**Summary: When Tsunade realizes just how much Jiraiya means to her, she isn't too late, read as they live on in each others arms as their child grows along side Naruto! Welcome Arashi Nawaki Senju-Kami your story starts here!**_

It was sunny in the Village Hidden in the Leaves as the fourth hokage was out on a mission in disguise while leaving a shadow clone behind to do the work. In the room the clone of Minato Namikaze groaned as he laid his head on the desk, "When I became hokage I didn't expect this much work to be put into it..." He said as his eyes slowly started to close and he drifted off to sleep.

"MINATO!" Came a shout as Tsunade Senju kicked the door off it's hinges making it in bed its self into the wall as Minato shot his head up being startled out of his sleep.

"What is Oba-san?" He asked looking at her as he rubbed his eyes, he brought his hands down to look at the slug sannin. She was average in height and fairly skinny around her waist, but the bust Jiraiya spied on many time was not average, it was big. Big enough to make Jiraiya suffer every time he tried to sneak a peek on them.

Speaking of the Toad Sannin he was knocked out being held over Tsunade's shoulder as she panted angrily, "What is it? It's your stupid sensei!" She actually threw Jiraiya at Minato who caught him, but the force of the throw actually sent them both out the window.

A second later Minato warped back inside in a flash of yellow as he dropped the unconscious toad sannin on the desk, "What did he do this time?" He asked with a groan as he looked out the window; his chair was down there...

"He was peaking at me and countless other kunoichi if I didn't send him flying he would have been killed by the others, you need to talk your sensei and do some thing about this!" She stomped out angrily.

Minato sighed as he looked at his sensei, "Well I hope I get back from that mission soon before he wakes up." He said as he put his hands into the 'ram' seal. "Shadow Clone Jutsu," A second Minato was made as the first disappeared in a puff of smoke sending the news he heard to the real Minato.

The real Minato sighed then continued his mission he would be there by sunset, but for now he had a mission to complete. "Jiraiya I swear your gonna get yourself killed..."

Tsunade was still angry as she trained in a field turning trees into splinters with her legendary strength, the field she was in was a circler clearing surrounded with boulders and targets. Tsunade was just taking her anger out on the boulders imagining Jiraiya's face on each boulder. "Stupid Jiraiya," she sensed someone watching her and looked. It was the red hot habanero, Kushina Uzumaki, she was wearing a grey shirt and black pants with a orange jacket on. She had a huge smile on her face as she started to run at Tsunade, "Obaa-san you'll never guess wha..." She stopped feeling Tsunade's anger, "Is something the matter?"

Tsunade shook her head and put a smile on her face, "No not at all. What is it Kushina?" She asked taking a seat on the boulder she was about to smash.

Kushina threw something at her and she caught it, a pregnancy test with a '+' on it. "I'm pregnant!" She said with a squeal.

Tsunade's eyes widened as she squealed too, "Oh my god I'm so happy for you!" They ran to each other and hugged, "What are you gonna name it?" She asked looking at her.

"I'm not sure, if it was a girl I'd name her Mito after my mother, but if it's a boy I'm not sure." She said holding a hand over her still flat stomach.

"Why don't you use Minato's cover name for when he goes on missions? Arashi Kazuma?" Tsunade asked, Arashi Kazuma was a fake person Minato created for when ever he went out on missions.

"No I'm not sure if it's a good idea," She said. "Well it's not due for another nine months, Minato and I will figure it out eventually." Tsunade nodded, "So what's wrong with you?" She asked.

"Nothing's wrong," She said looking away.

"You're a horrible liar Oba-san, now tell me." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Fine; I caught Jiraiya peeping at me and other kunoichi, if I hadn't sent him flying the other would have murdered him..." She said looking down at the grass, a pair of butterflies where next to each other, the female with pink wings had a bent antenna and the male with blue wings was trying his best to fix it.

"Your not mad he peeked?" She asked and then smiled, "Your mad cause he almost got himself killed...because you care about him." Kushina said with the women's intuition that told her everything.

"What? I don't care about that stupid, perverted, good for nothing white haired man," She said as her cheeks turned slightly pink at the thought.

"You called him a man when you could have called him something worse, you like him." She teased poking her a little.

"I, I, I-" The weird knowing smug smile Kushina was giving her made her put her head down, "Yes I might, kinda, sort of like him. So what?"

"So maybe you should go out with him and who knows maybe you will fall in love and be happy like me and Minato." Kushina said with a soft smile.

"But-"

"No 'buts' young lady next time you see him you will ask him out and he'll say 'yes', you'll have fun trust me." Kushina said starting stern but softening at the end.

"I don't know what to wear," Tsunade said as she looked at her dirt covered clothes.

"I'll help you find a dress come on!" She grabbed Tsunade's hand and pulled her to a store.

As sunset came to pass the hokage Minato Namikaze, or at this moment, Arashi Kazuma reentered the village. "Your all cleared Kazuma, go report to the Hokage and your done." Minato nodded; when he was Arashi Kazuma we wore the standard jonin uniform with a black cloak and hood underneath, along with a face mask, sun glasses, and a black wig. He sighed knowing the talk he would have to do with his sensei, he stretched and used a regular shunshin to go to his office.

When he arrived, his clone and Jiraiya where playing cards. "How was your mission Arashi?" Jiraiya asked.

"Great but," He took off his black cloak and wig, "We need to talk." He walked to a filing cabinet and pulled on his white with red flames haori and hokage hat.

"I'm all ears," he said as the clone disappeared. "And you owe me 4000 yen," he said with a smirk as Minato groaned just getting the memories.

"Don't remind me..." He groaned, he put a serious face on. "Sensei your peeking has gotten out of hand, this is the seventh time Tsunade caught you in this past month, If you don't make some serious changes I won't let you train my child," this news hit Jiraiya hard.

"Kushina's pregnant?" He asked, Minato nodded with a stern look. He look down at the floor genuinely ashamed, "I'm sorry..."

Minato nodded, "Not that I condone what your doing, but why do you keep getting caught?"

"I don't know I just get distracted," He said looking at the cards in his hands.

"By who? Each time it was different people...except...Tsunade." Minato's eyes widened, "Are you letting her catch you?" Jiraiya just kept his mouth closed as he nodded, "Do you like her, and I don't mean her body, I mean her in general."

Jiraiya stayed silent for a long series of moment, "Yes, yes I do. But," he looked up, eyes sad. "She hates me, every time I try to talk to her she leaves, shoots me down, or rejects me before I can get more then a couple of words in." He sighed looking down at the ground again; Minato patted him on the back.

"Sensei you should try to get her attention another way, you can try what I tried." He said calmly.

Jiraiya laughed a little, "Everything you did got you a black eye from Kushina. But seriously, how did you manage to get her to go out with you?"

"I saved her from enemy shinobi," He said sighing looking back at all the failed attempts he made trying to get Kushina to love him.

Minato's first attempt; _Kushina I got two tickets to a movie wanna come with me!  
><em>Her first response; _No.  
><em>Minato's seventh attempt; _Kushina I got you a box of chocolates and flowers I want you to have them!  
><em>Her seventh response;_ Stop following me!  
><em>Minato's eleventh attempt; _Oh Kushina~! Pole Dance Jutsu!_  
>Her eleventh response;<em> That's it!<em>

Minato remembered what happened after that, _Ahh Kushina-chan~._ He sighed with his swollen cheek, black eye, and band aids all over his face. _Sensei I don't think she's interested..._ That was Kakashi's words after he said that.

"Well that won't help, she doesn't need saving. Not a ninja alive can beat her except maybe me, Orochimaru, and you." Jiraiya said leaning back.

Minato's eyes widened, "Jiraiya your a genius!" He said grabbing a hold of Jiraiya by the shoulders.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" He asked looking shocked at first.

"I will attack Tsunade and wear her out; you'll come in and save her. It's perfect!" Minato said with a proud grin.

Jiraiya's eyes widened, "That's just crazy enough to work! I'll go find her and get ready to save her," He said jumping out the window that was still broken.

Minato sighed as he disappeared in a small flash of yellow light, "I'm sure this will turn out okay..."

Jiraiya had found Tsunade walking down the street with a bag in her hands, possibly holding clothes. Jiraiya was on a roof looking down at her, "I wonder what's in that bag? Clothes, but what kind?" His mind began to wander, but before they could get too perverted he shook his head. "Come on Jiraiya focus, this is not time for-"

"Hey Jiraiya," Tsunade said from behind him.

"AHH!" He shouted as he jumped forward above the path running in mid air, before he could plummet to the ground Tsunade jumped across the gap catching Jiraiya half way threw carrying him as they landed on the roof top across the street. "Tsunade-hime..." He said looking up at her in surprise; she let him down on his feet as he just looked nervously at her.

"Hey Jiraiya there something I want to ask you," she said looking at her closed hands.

"Yes?" He asked looking at her with a questioning look.

"Will you go out on a date with me?" She asked finally.

Jiraiya looked shocked for a few moments, "Tsunade..." She looked at him, "YES I WILL!" He shouted running at her faster then she could see as he picked her up and spun her around chanting 'yes' over and over again.

**To be continued...**

**Author's notes; so how was it? This is part one of how they get together, next chapter is the date. Review please we writers love them it let's us know the stories are being read and it drives us to write more.**

**_I am accepting OCs for this story, requirements in my full profile, YOU MUST SEND THEM TO ME BY PRIVET MESSAGING._**

**_ALso here is my fir accepted OC Congradulations _**Kuroi Bara-676 **_your OC has been chossen! Stall tuned for more results! Here's her list peace out!_**

Hullo, this seems interesting so I hope you don't mind me filling this out. I also vote on original ideas/academy life.

Name: Sayomi Tora (Night Born Tiger)

Nickname*: Kitty (used as a taunt); Tiger Tamer

Family: Haruka Tora (mother, deceased), Akihiko Tora (father deceased), Minoru Tora (protective older brother), Kokoro Tanaka (grandmother)

History#: Her mother died giving birth to her, and her father died 3 years later on a mission. Struck by the grief of losing both their parents and having no one to blame, Minoru blamed his little sister. "If she wasn't born Okaa-San would still be alive. Then she would heal Otou-san's injuries so he wouldn't have died either. Obaa-San wouldn't be suffering financially either. If only she wasn't born... It's all her fault... If only she was dead..." Those were the only things he said around her for five years, he hated her and tried to hurt her whenever their grandma made him train her. He avoided her like the plague if he could help it, and treated her poorly whenever they were together. When she began going to the academy, she knew better than to go to him for support. He was constantly jeering at her with his friends and was left to fend for herself. She trained herself alone in the forests, she studied all her parents' old ninja scrolls until she could make three clones, perform the Substitution Jutsu, transform, and walk over her fence. She studied weapons, chakra, medicine, and different fighting techniques and practiced them on her own. Because she was so quiet and solitary she was often made fun of by her peers. They called her "Kitty" because her eyes were cat-like and a strange color. It was rare for someone to be nice to her, so she took every chance to make those kind people her closest friends that protected her and she protected them. However, after three months something strange happened, a miracle. Minoru actually came to her rescue and apologized for how he had treated her. He had done some thinking, but he would not tell how or why the change came about. She was just happy to finally have an "Onii-chan," even if he was a few years late. The next few years were spent training her for real and helping her gain more confidence in herself. He also grew very protective of her and let no one hurt her if he could help it. She also eventually learned how to summon tigers with Minoru from their grandma.

Where they live: Konohagakure

Age 9-19: 12

Scars/piercings/tattoos: Two scars forming an X over her right shoulder blade during an intense training session at age 7.

Appearance

Hair color/streaks: Her hair is raven black with slight hints of red.

Hair length/cut#: Her hair reaches her hips in waves with her bangs straight across her forehead that are sometimes swept to the side when she needs to concentrate.

Eye color: Her eyes are the color of molten gold and resemble a cat's, or a tiger's to be more precise. They also hold a sense of childhood innocence which makes her look like a doll a times.

Weight #: 99 Ib

Height#: 5"2

Jewelry/Make up*: A silver locket holding pictures of her family.

Clothes&Armor#: She wears a black fishnet long sleeve shirt with a black leather collared vest that stops above her navel over it. Her pants are black and reach just below her knees and she has black ninja sandals. She wears black fingerless leather gloves, and her upper torso is bandaged. She has a maroon colored trench coat that is left open at all times.

Other Details

Do they get along with their surrounding peers: She is occasionally teased by them but she ignores them or gives a smartass comment (which is very rare and only happens when she is upset). Since she is slightly anti-social she won't speak unless spoken to. She is actually very nice as long as you don't bully her or her few close friends.

Weapon: Metal Claws she keeps in her weapons pouch and senbon.

Elemental Chakra Type: Lightning (Primary), Water (Secondary, she discovers this after the time skip)

Personality (Summary): She is very quiet, kind, cautious and slightly unemotional. She makes quick decisions and if she's upset her mouth moves faster than her head, but it takes a lot to get her upset. She is also a very fast learning and is disappointed if she can't do things right the first time seeing how she is never sure when second chances will be available.

Likes: Sweet things, tea, training, tigers, meeting nice people, studying ninja scrolls, stars, doing things right

Dislikes: Failing to do something the first time, bullies, traitors, bitter/dry foods, someone talking to her when she doesn't wanna talk

Personality flaw: The fact that she is easily disappointed with herself would lower her esteem and confidence in her abilities. Sooner or later she will question everything she does and be so careful that she will miss the opportunity the first time around.

Quote or motto*: Everyday Life: Take every chance you get because opportunities are rare to come by. In Battle: If you lose your footing, you lose your life.

Theme Song*: If Today Was Your Last Day by Nickleback

Skills: Summoning tigers, lightning jutsus, and sneak attacks

And that's the end of it! I hope you enjoyed my Sayomi-chan and I'm looking forward to reading the story with or without her


	2. The Date

**Sannin Spawn**

_"Will you go out on a date with me?" She asked finally._

_Jiraiya looked shocked for a few moments, "Tsunade..." She looked at him, "YES I WILL!" He shouted running at her faster then she could see as he picked her up and spun her around chanting 'yes' over and over again._

After that they each had gone to their own respectable paths to plan out the date, Tsunade was in her grandfather's mansion, the Senju compound with Kushina Uzumaki as she got dressed. "Are you sure he'll like this?" Tsunade asked posing infront of the mirror in various angels to get a good look at each side.

"Trust me he'll like anything you wear, and you look great, trust me." Kushina was greatly entertained with the fact Tsunade was acting like a teenager and she was acting like a mother dispite the huge age differance between them, Tsunade must've been in her early fifties while Kushina was in her late twenties. "Where are you gonna meet him?"

"Oh we have the whole evening planned out, were gonna walk through the town enjoyng the lights of the village, then we'll find a nice restaurant, eat there, then walk by the hot springs to see the moon gliter off the water, and finally we'll go to the park." She said with a sigh, "I don't know if I can do this. Maybe I should cancle it."

Kushina's eyes widened, "No don't do that. Tsunade this is finally your chance to be happy with a life partner, you can't be with Dan alright? And think about what he would say, he wouldn't want you to make yourself miserable by not finding love. He would tell you to go for it and be happy, please. Don't do this for me, do it for yourself." She said standing up.

Tsunade looked at her with tears in her eyes, "Your right Kushina." Kushina smiled and hugged her and she hugged back, "Thank you for being there for me."

"Anytime Tsunade your family to me, now go and have fun! Dattebane!" She said with a smirk.

"Dattebane..." She repeated as she got up and started to walk, she was wearing a black satin dress with matching high heels, she was carrying a kunai in her purse along with her money, just in case. She walked out with a bright smile on her face.

Jiraiya was in clothes store and the place looked like a war zone, clothes where sprawled out every where, "No this makes me look stupid!" Jiraiya said throwing an all white business suit off only in his white boxers he sat on a shoe try on bench holding his head in his hands, the business owner didn't know what to do, he had tried on almost every combination of clothes since he got here two hours ago.

He snapped his fingers, "I got it! Follow me Jiraiya-sama." He said leading the half naked sannin to the back of the store, "This was reserved for someone with your body type, but never came to pick it up. This man was the second Hokage," he said with a smile. Jiraiya's eyes widened, a suit made for the second hokage? "It's been sitting here since I was a little kid."

They made it to the back and inside a metal brief case was a very nice pair black slacks with the Kanji for water sewn into the back pockets, white dress socks with little Konoha symbols on them, a black tie with a kanji for 'second' on it, a white dress shirt with sapphire cuff links, and a black blazer with the Kanji for 'water' sewn into the back in beautiful cobalt stitching.

"Wow," Jiraiya whistled.

"Try it on, I promise you won't be disappointed!" He said holding his hands in a prayer hoping the sannin would take it. Jiraiya nodded dumbly as he walked to it, he started to get dressed. When he was done he looked good, really good. "Well?"

"It feels great, does it look as great?" He asked looking at the tie with a weird look.

"We'll change the tie to say 'oil' like your head plate, just leave it here." He said taking the sannin's head plate and tie. "You look like a million yen, which is ironically how much the suit cost my family to make; it's all made with dyed spider silk. Stronger then steel, it makes for the greatest of shinobi." He said with a smile as Jiraiya's eyes widened at the price.

"But if you promise to always shop here I'll cut the price in half." He said, Jiraiya quickly nodded forking over the right amount of money, it was 3/4th of his life savings but it was perfect for his date with Tsunade, the woman he liked since he was a chunnin.

The owner took the money and handed a large portion back, "Pay me a portion every few months. But for now you need that money for your date, girls can get expensive, trust me I know." The owner was immediately hit in the head with a sandal, his wife who had been cleaning up Jiraiya's mess.

"Shut up," she said with a snort as she walked up to Jiraiya and fixed his collar "Trust _me_ Jiraiya-sama women just want to be loved and if you're dating the one I think you are. Then you have to give her space, but still love her more then the average woman." Jiraiya was confused but nodded anyway.

"Now go out and have fun," The owner said putting the new tie on him with the kanji for 'oil' on it as Jiraiya walked out with a bright smile on his face, nothing could possibly go wrong. Right?

When Tsunade made it to the beginning of the village market place she waited a little using her hand mirror to make sure her make up didn't smear. Kushina worked hard on her face for this, she heard the snap of a stick behind her, and it was just a golden retriever dog. He walked past her sniffing the air and was tackled by a red fox into the bushes.

"Tsunade-hime!" Jiraiya called as he ran to her with blue roses! Tsunade gasped, not because of the roses, but him, he looked good. She blushed a little, his eyes where closed as he ran with a large grin. When he was five feet from her he stopped and handed her the roses, his eyes opened and he gasped. "Wow...Tsunade you look great." He said softly.

She blushed as she sniffed the roses to hide her blush, "Thank you Jiraiya, you look very handsome yourself." She said making his heart beat faster, "Shall we go?"

When they where walking they would see occasional black streak threw the lights, but they didn't hurt anyone and figured the ANBU watching the scenes would take care of it, a man was street performing using advanced fire control to awe people. Tsunade stopped their walk to watch, he was dancing doing flips which made it look like he was fighting a dragon made of fire.

He did a flip and slipped messing up as the dragon flew at Tsunade and Jiraiya, the dragon burst into a fox, which grew nine tails and flowed away from everyone dissolving into its nine tails.

Tsunade had actually grabbed hold of Jiraiya who held a seal ready to use a water jutsu, but seeing as it wasn't needed canceled his jutsu. "L-Let's keep going." She said as he nodded walking down the street with his arm around her.

The walk way was beautiful and bursting with activity, lanterns, and lights. The people would look at them and smile; some girls gave Tsunade a gleeful look happy for her. And Tsunade would give a small wave back, but some girls gave Jiraiya a lustful look. Tsunade looked at them with her scariest glare and they immediately stopped.

A few guys where giving a thumbs up to Jiraiya who smiled back, but some men gave Tsunade a predatorily look. And when Tsunade wasn't looking he would make a light rasengan and let it go making the power spiral outwards knocking them back from a medium range. He dually noted to test this out in combat later.

They made it to the restaurant section of the market place, after this would be the hot springs, then they would go to the park. The place they decided to go to was called the Jade Rose Petals, seeing as they where the sannin they didn't need a reservation as where seated immediately. Their waiter was a young red haired man with a brown mustache, "May I-"

A blonde haired waitress grabbed him by the shoulder, "Actually for tonight you have dishwashing jobs." She said dragging him to the back not so gently, Tsunade and Jiraiya just shrugged and started a conversation.

The restaurant was gran d in one word, its tables where made especially for couples, the tables where set with paper doors and lit by candle light showing shadows of people threw the doors. Some looked normal, some not. There was one with a familiar pineapple haired man and a young pregnant woman, "What a drag..."

"How have you been Tsunade-hime when we usually talk it's usually business, but for now you can tell me how your life has been?" He asked looking her in the eye with nothing but warm feelings, no perverseness underneath.

"I've been fine, hey Jiraiya I've been meaning to ask. Where you went most of our gennin careers, you never told me or sensei." Tsunade didn't want to bring up Orochimaru now.

"I haven't? Oh I used my first Space-Time jutsu; a summoning. But without a contract it..." Jiraiya went on and on about his story and training while Tsunade listen intently learning more and more about him with each passing minute.

When their food finally came Jiraiya had ordered a steak with salad and Tsunade had ordered a set of rice bowls season with spices in hallowed bamboo sections that where cut in half like bowls along with a green apple called a 'Qpple' apples with a passionate Q made for couples. Tsunade left it alone as they ate occasionally sharing bit of their food, Jiraiya would let her have a piece of steak with salad and she would give him some of her rice. When they finished they both decided to split the bill after a small argument about who would pay.

Finally they left leaving two tips, and they where on their way to the hot springs. As they approached they could hear girls talking in the hot springs, Jiraiya didn't even look at the fence, he just walked with Tsunade helping her over rocks occasionally. Her feet where killing her, when finally her foot slipped on a wet rock and she almost fell. She closed her eyes when she felt her foot slip, she opened them and Jiraiya was looking into her eyes about an inch away, he had caught her.

They where both blushing as he helped her back up, she winced as her sprained foot touched the rocks. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah it's just a sprain- whoa!" Jiraiya picked her up bridal style, "I'll carry you the rest of the way there to the park."

"No, no it's alright."

He just smiled down at her, "I insist." He said walking over the rocks, till they finally made it to the park just on a hill looking at the bigger then normal full moon.

"What are we gonna do here?" Tsunade asked, looking around there was a see-saw, a swing, a bench, and a sand box.

"Be kids again," He said putting her on the swing. Before she could ask what he meant she felt herself be lightly pushed as she started to swing, she just smiled and enjoyed herself.

Jiraiya was enjoying himself too this was a dream come true, well not completely, his dream's ending had a spicier ending, but he knew he had to be gentle and slow with her. When he felt chakra signatures unfamiliar, he turned around and blocked a kunai with one of the cuff links.

"What's wrong Jiraiya?" Tsunade asked getting off the swing wincing a little on her sprained ankle.

Jiraiya was in front of her in a second doing hand seals, "Summoning Jutsu!" He called out a green toad big enough for two people, "Get Tsunade out of here." He commanded taking the kunai out of Tsunade's purse blocking other kunai with it.

"Roger," Jiraiya put Tsunade on the toad.

"Wait I can help," The toad leapt far and high landing on a building a few meters away.

"Minato stop it, you don't have to do this!" Jiraiya called out, more kunai flew at him.

"Who's Minato? We're here to kill you, then have fun with your lady friend." Said a group of rough ninjas, more like it was their leader who spoke. There where five in all, one had a staff, one had a sword, one with a bow and arrow, one had a huge hammer, and the other was empty handed. This was the Predatory Gang a group of missing ninja known for their crimes of rape and molestation on women of all ages, Jiraiya saw red when he realized what they wanted to do to Tsunade.

"Go Bare." The bare handed one ran forward using a complex style of taijutsu Jiraiya had trouble keeping up with. It was just so random! He finally leapt up high and bicycle kicked Bare six times before ending with two feet sending him back and giving him a major concussion he would never recover from.

"Hamare, you're up." The one with the huge hammer nodded walking forward taking a huge swing. Jiraiya made a rasengan and clashed with hammer, it just spun him around while spinning the hammer too making him hit Jiraiya hard up into the air. Jiraiay yelled out as he was in pain.

As he fell he did hand signs, "Needle Jizo!" His hair covered him making spikes as he did multiple rolls in mid air, Hamare tried to hit him again, but Jiraiya landed onto of him puncturing multiple organs making a swift death.

"Yari your next," The guy with the staff had screwed on two spear heads on each side of his staff as he charged, he managed to get in lucky slashes, but the suit was very strong and protected him perfectly. He charged up a rasengan and slammed it into Yari sending him threw two trees, they landed on top of him and he didn't make a sound.

"Baruaru your up," The one with the bow and arrow nodded as he notched and arrow and shot one at Jiraiya's head, "Shadow shiriken jutsu." The arrow transformed into ten arrows that flew at Jiraiya, he dodged to the side and threw the kunai then did hand seals.

"Gale wing palm!" He trusted a tunnel of wind accelerating the kunai to the speed of sound, the kunai went straight threw him and he fell having his heart completely taken out. "Bring it I killed everyone but you," he said making the 'bring it on' motion with his hand."

He started to chuckle, "Those fools are staggeringly weaker then I. My name is Yomand and my title is the sexual predator, I've done worse things to girls then you can possible imagine and her, the lady with those assets are certainly not safe with me around," Jiraiya's eyes widened; around the village four women have been raped in the past month.

"Was that you who raped those women?" He asked looking down his hair casting a showed over his eyes.

"Oh them yeah it was me, they didn't even last that long, and neither will you now die," His sword broke into links connected by chains increasing it's react and making it like a whip. Jiraiya picked up Yari's double pointed spear and held it ready.

He swung it as the tip would reach, Jiraiya ducked and ran spear ready and slashed at him using a move his sensei taught him, it would cut his chest and head. Yomanda flipped sideways swing the sword, Jiraiya stabbed his spear into the ground catching a link and locking it to the ground.

Jiraiya round house kicked him hard into a tree, he wasn't there for a second Jiraiya pinned him by the neck with his elbow. He had a full rasengan charged up;  
>Give me a reason why I shouldn't kill you."<p>

"Jiraiya-kun stop it!" Tsunade called as she ran to him.

"Her!" Yomanda shouted kicking Jiraiya off and launching at Tsunade.

"No!" Jiraiya called out reaching out to her.

"Rasengan!" Cried out two voices, Minato and Kushina came in from both sides. Minato hit him in the back of the head and Kushina hit him right below the belt, was Kushina's rasengan purple?

The force of both rasengans where both vast, but Kushina's was stronger as he was sent flying up flipping head over heels over and over again.

The force of the purple rasengan send everyone but Kushina flying back, Tsunade sailed threw the air headed toward a tree head first. When a shadow crossed behind her and caught her, the impact was hard. "Agh!" Jiraiya yelped in pain, he had softened her impact.

Tsunade's eyes widened as she looking behind her, one eye was closed and he was panting, "Are you okay Tsunade-chan?" He asked.

His answer was what he always wanted to hear, or more likely feel. She kissed him on the lips gently and pulled back, "Yes all thanks to you."

They got lost in each others eyes while in the back ground Minato and Kushina where arguing, "See I told you if he saved her she would fall for him." Minato said.

"Maybe but you didn't have to attack them, I mean you where gonna try and maul her as a dog, then a fire street performer, them accidentally spill knives on her as a clumsy waiter!"

"Jiraiya could have saved her every time!" They continued till Minato had enough just as she was about to respond that she had to step in every time he silenced her with a passionate kiss. He pulled back and held up a green apple, "Qpple?"

"We'll share it now let's go home we're no longer needed here," Kushina said as they disappeared, what ever happened now between Jiraiya and Tsunade was up to them.

**End of Prolog**

**How was that? Well there will be a few time skips in the next chapter just a heads up.**


	3. Fastforward!

**Sannin Spawn**

**I have an announcement! I have chosen the second OC for this story. Congratulations Nightshadegirl, and welcome to the story Danielle Tengoku. Her character info will be posted at the bottom of the chapter after the second author's notes. Let's get this started shall we?**

Time was easy and peaceful in the village hidden in the leaves, ever since Jiraiya and Tsunade started dating they have been happier and morale was up as they finished their missions in record times just so they could see each other again. It had been three months and in the Hokage's office the hokage was in trouble.

"I want strawberries." Kushina said with a slight edge in her voice.

"Right after I get these papers filed away honey," Minato said sorting papers.

**"You get me some strawberries right now!"** Kushina shouted eyes red and slitted. Her breathing returned to normal her eyes turned back to green. "Please Mina-kun?" She said giving him the puppy dog eyes.

Minato was against the window as he nodded; he opened it and disappeared in a flash of yellow. When he arrived he saw Jiraiya and Tsunade shopping together, "Wow you two have only been together for three months and you're stuck like glue." He said smirking at them.

"Actually Jiraiya moved into the senju compound, and I took in an apprentice that we'll both train." Tsunade said with a smile, Jiraiya shot Minato a smile as he held everything, both where back to their normal attires.

"Really who is it?" Minato asked as he picked up some strawberries.

"A young chunnin by the name of Shizune, she is actually Dan's niece. Tsunade promised to train her as his last wish, and I'm gonna help." Jiraiya said casually, Tsunade didn't look sad at the mention of Dan's name she just smiled at Jiraiya.

Minato was happy for them, **"Minato!"**

His face went white, "Hey pay for these for me I'll pay you back!" He said urgently as he disappeared with the strawberries. Jiraiya laughed as he went to pay for their stiff and a pack of strawberries explaining the situation vaguely to the clerk who nodded.

"He's gonna have his hands full," Tsunade said with a giggle as she squeezed Jiraiya's hand.

"Yeah, man I do not envy him." He said as he gently squeezed her hand back.

"Careful what you say Jiraiya-kun you might have to do the same," She said jokingly.

Jiraiya laughed nervously, "Eheheh..."

Weeks later Minato and Hiruzen Sarutobi where looking through old files while talking about the happy couple, "Hey if they get married will Jiraiya take Tsunade's name. I mean it's more famous then his..." Minato paused after saying this, "Hiruzen-sama what is Jiraiya's last name?"

He actually had to stop what he was doing to think, "Umm...I know he told me once..."

"Oh my god, you don't know your own student's name?" Minato looked shocked.

"What? Of course I do it's...um...Lets see..." He started to rub his chin. Minato could barely contain his laughter, "Oh shut up! You don't even know your sensei's last name." Hiruzen said accusingly.

"I do. It's...um...wow I really don't know." He said astonished at the fact he never once asked.

"Let's go check his birth certificate," Hiruzen said as they both disappeared in a puff of white smoke and a small flash of yellow light.

When Hiruzen arrived Minato was smirking as he was already looking there the file cabinet, it was Tsunade's office and right now she was with her boyfriend. "Shut up," Hiruzen said as Minato was about to say 'I got here first.'

There where three file cabinets filled by last name so they would have to search individually threw each file looking for Jiraiya's birth certificate. "Shadow Clone Jutsu," Both of them made three clones that got to work looking threw each letter.

"What are you doing?" A cold voice said behind them, both frozen and looked at each other, then behind them. Tsunade had her hands folded as she leveled a glare at them, "Well?"

"We're looking for Jiraiya's birth certificate," Hiruzen said in a calm tone.

"Why?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hokage stuff," Minato said quickly. Both of them where the hokage so it should work right?

"..." Tsunade's glare didn't change as she walked to them, looked at the 'K' section and pulled out the file. "If you knew his last name then you wouldn't have found it." She said walking to her desk pulling out a bottle of sake, "You better clean your mess." She leapt out the window.

"Later," Hiruzen said as he opened the file. Minato got behind him looking over his shoulder, "Let's see...Jiraiya...Kami?" Hiruzen stopped reading. "Where have I heard that name before?"

"Let's see what else," Minato grabbed the file. "Says here Jiraiya is...afraid of needles!" Minato blinked and started to laugh evilly eyes shining; Hiruzen just left Minato to read about Jiraiya as he shunshined back to his old office to pull up some old records.

Hiruzen was looking through the village history files, "During the first shinobi war the Kami clan was almost completely eradicated by the Uchiha clan but few survivors fled and regained their numbers along side the Senju clan." He said with a smile, Jiraiya's relatives must have been one of the few. He continued reading, "The Kami clan was prominent at Time-Space jutsu and-" Hiruzen's eyes widened, the rest of the words where in another language! "Um..." He couldn't even read it.  
><em>Eorum sanguinis lineamentum habet imperium super Tempus et Tractus, sunt capax spaning ingens spatia in incrediable tempus et rigentem tempore ad auxilium pugnae<em>_._  
>"What language is this?" He asked himself, "It's very old and I can't understand it, but I understand one thing. Jiraiya is part of an almost dead clan; maybe their child will have either Kekkei Genkai." Hiruzen said as he heard Jiraiya's voice.<p>

"Needles!" He shouted apparently afraid

Then Minato's laughing, "Come on Jiraiya it's time for your shot!"

"Get that thing away from me!"

"Get back here!"

Hiruzen sighed, "Idiots…"

More time passed and it had been a few more months, it was the beginning of December when Jiraiya and Tsunade where hosting a winter formal party at their house, everyone important was there. All the clan heads, the counsel, civilian counsel, the hokage and his wife, and all three elders. Homora, Kohana, Danzo, and Hiruzen. They had dinner, small spars, and finally it was time to light fire works.

Jiraiya stood up on his chair and tapped his champagne glass with small metal fork, everyone socializing stopped talking, "Thank you I would like to thank all of you for coming here tonight, but I have an announcement." Everyone even Tsunade looked confused, he got off his chair and Kakashi and Minato came out of the house holding a huge rocket firework. "Light it up!" Kakashi struck a match and lit the fuse while Minato held it steady.

It burst to life blowing both men back onto their buts as it spun in mid air lighting up the sky with a huge boom, the sparks flew around writing a message in the sky. Tsunade read it as it spelt it's self out, "Will you-"

"Marry me Tsunade Senju," Jiraiya interrupted her on one knee in front of her. Everyone's eyes widened even Danzo's one eye showed it's self, everything went to seem quiet as Tsunade stared at the ring he was presenting to her. It had six small diamonds in line on either side of the bigger diamond in the center, the outside was silver, and the inside was gold with words etched into it. 'Friends and more forever and ever,' she read in her mind.

"Jiraiya..." She said, "Of course I will." She knelt down and kissed him gently; all the girls squealed and ran to her congratulating her as Jiraiya put the ring on her finger.

"Wow you knew?" Kushina asked Minato.

"No, he just wanted to startle the village with a huge rocket, but the sneaky bastard got an expert to make a proposal rocket. I wonder how he did that."

"Who do you think?" She nudged him and pointed at a smirking Shukaku gave Jiraiya thumbs up, "By the way why was your proposal so bland compared to this?" She asked with a slight edge in her voice looking at him.

"What?" Minato asked but immediately looked away she was giving him a death glare. 'If you thought menstruations makes a girl crazy, pregnancy takes that into Hokage level...' He thought and wisely chose not to say.

**End**

**I know it's short but I want a vote; Should**

**A1: Minato Survive the Kyubi Attack while Hiruzen Sarutobi seals the fox away in Naruto, but Kushina dies.**

**B2: Minato Survive the Kyubi Attack while Hiruzen Sarutobi seals the fox away in Naruto, and Kushina lives.**

**C3: Cannon Style Minato and Kushina both die, but Jiraiya and Tsunade adopt Naruto while staying in the Village.**

**D4: Cannon Style Minato and Kushina both die, but Jiraiya and Tsunade go away from the village taking Arashi and Shizune with them.**

**E5: Cannon Style Minato and Kushina both die, but Jiraiya and Tsunade go away from the village taking Arashi, Shizune, ****and**** Naruto with them.**

**And here it's Nightshadegirl's OC Danielle Tengoku**

Name: Danielle Tengoku  
>Nickname: Wallflower(during the academy years), Angel(during ninja career)<br>Family: Ryu Tengoku(deceased-missing nin from Hidden Sand-jonin-father), Luna Anemos(deceased-born outside the Elemental Nations(reason why her name and daughter first name is different))  
>History: Her father, a missing nin from Hidden Sand,left the Elemental Nations and started a new life. Later on he married a woman who beared his child, Danielle. Her mother had a strange bloodline that was not seen in the Elemental Nations that is later seen in her daughter. The bloodline was Heartwings which at the age of 4 the person would get wings. The wings themselves basically represent the person's soul. Everything about the wings(size,beauty, and strength) depends on the person's heart, character, and morals. Because of the wings, the person has hollow bones to enable them to fly easier but also making them weak to physical attacks(meaning the person has a lighter frame than regular people). Her father wanted to go back to the Elemental Nations and her mother wanted to see where her husband was from, so, they went to the Land of Fire and visited Hidden Leaf. But it was a grave mistake. They ended up coming the day the Kyuubi attacked and ended up dieing during the attack, which left little Danielle, who was only 6 months old, alone and placed in the orphanage. The only thing that let the village know who she was was a name tag on her left wrist with her name and birthday and a locket that was sealed shut with a picture of her parents in it(Her mother's wings are that of a Monarch Butterfly). She later ended up getting her wings at the age of 4 which was a pair of pure white angel wings with a slight pink tinge to it(look up Mina from Breath of Fire Two to see the wings). She also started to learn how to use chakra at that age by Yuugao Uzuki(actual character from show). She ended up getting her own apartment next to a certain blonde knucklehead due to wanting to grow up and learn stuff the hard way like some orphans would. She ended up going to the acedemy the same year as Naruto and ends up graduating at the age of 12. She endes up becoming best friends with Hinata Hyuuga. She takes her ninja career seiously unlike Sasuke's fangirls. Plans on becoming a novelist should her ninja career faulter. She really doesn't have that many friends in the academy, namely just two, Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki( Your character could be one of her friends, your choice really)).<br>Age: same as Naruto  
>Gender: Female<br>Where they live: The Hidden Leaf village; lives next door to Naruto  
>ScarsPierings/Tattoos: She has a birthmark the shape of a double star on her left hip  
>Hair Color: Silver Hair cutStyle: It's styled and cut just like Skye from Harvest Moon DS Cute(video game)  
>Eye Color: Bright Violet<br>Weight: pt.1 53 lbs.-56 lbs., pt.2 86 lbs.  
>Height: pt.1 4'8"-4'10", pt.2 5'4"<br>Clothes/Armor: She wears brown capri pants, brown ninja sandals,black fingerless gloves, and a short sleeve burnt orange top with the kanji for Fox in black on the front. When she gets her leaf hitai-ate, it's burnt orange and put around her forehead like most ninja. Do they get along with their surrounding peers?: Yes, even to the ones she dislkes(Sasuke and Sakura)  
>Weapon: Soutenkyuu( A bladed bow that can also be divided and used as twin bladed swords(like Hosei from Hero's Tales))<br>Elemental Chakra Type: Water(main affinity), Wind, and Earth  
>Personality: She is really shy and kind. She is very open minded and believes in spirits, ghosts and all that other stuff. Her emotions seem to rule her but is very benifical. She is mostly calm and collected like a gentle breeze but when seeeing ones she cares about in danger or being put down(stuff like that) she can be as scary as an F5 hurricane. She is afraid to make new friends but is okay knowing some people in the class. Has a soft spot for canines like Akamaru.<br>Likes: Books, French Fries( will inhale them like Naruto does with ramen), training, her friends Naruto and Hinata, Gaara(if possible, her love interest,he is my favorite character alongside Naruto), Tales of the Gutsy Ninja book  
>Dislikes: Spiders, Snakes, Traitors, Betrayal, Rejection, Icha-Icha books, pork and veal dishes, Rapists<br>Personality Flaw: She is just to nice and shy that it some times blinds her.  
>QuoteMotto: "We're all leaves blowing in the wind, here and then gone, but while we're here, we live to the fullest"  
>Theme Song: One Heart by O-Town(Pokemon 2000 cd)<br>Skills: Cooking(would cook meals for Naruto), Sewing, Medical Ninjutsu, Elemental Ninjutsu, Seals, Archery, Kenjutsu, Stealth(pulling pranks with Naruto), Cleaning, Aerial Jutsu(jutsus that require her in flight), Tracking, Sensing(Sensor ninja somewhat)  
>DreamsGoals: Wants to be a really good medical ninja like Tsunade and a seal master like the Fourth Hokage**  
><strong>Skin Tone: Light to Fair skin(looks like a porcelain doll when the light hits her just right)  
>Birthdate: April 6<br>Hates/Dislike: Taijutsu(because of her hollow bones), Poisons, People who judge others before getting to know them, Thongs(she wears full brief undies), Peeping Toms  
>ClothingArmor: black kunai holster on left and right leg, black ninja pouch on left side of the back of her pants, dark brown long sleeve jacket(during cold seasons),brown pants that stop at her ankles(decided against the capris so I went with pants); during the timeskip her outfit changes, it looks like Karla's outfit from Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken except the blue parts are light pink and she wears black open toed sandals(like Lady Tsunade), Her hair still looks the same in the time skip except that she has a monarch butterfly hair clip on the left side of her hair Ninja Registration ID: 012615 Nicknames: Tomboy(during the academy years; that and she kinda acts tomboyish; Sakura constantly calls her that), Mother Hen(by Naruto; just out of fun) Other info: when fully grown, she has a c cup cleavage and a petit hourglass figure. She has a pink one piece bathing suit with a white feather design. Has a seal near her pubic area that prevents her from being raped(would be a shocking experience should any idiot try being stupid) since her birth and another seal that protects her bloodline between her wings. She wishes to recreate the seal for the Hyuuga clan and get rid of that Caged Bird Seal( she thinks the seal is an abomination and cruel). The locket that has a picture of her parents is gold with a thin gold chain, oval shaped with the top bearing a winged dragon with ruby eyes on the front and a phoenix with sapphire eyes on the back, she constantly wears her necklace underneath her top. One picture shows both her parents(dragon side) and the other picture shows them holding her when she was a month old(phoenix side).She has her mother's hair color and skin tone but her father's eye color and shape. Her father has Chestnut brown hair and an olive skin tone and wears the standard jonin outfit of suna in the picture on the dragon side of the locket and wears the same clothes like Ash from Harvest Moon: A Tale of Two Towns in the next picture on the phoenix side( go to Ushi no Tane under the game and go to bachelors and bacholorettes to see the picture of the clothes for both of her parents(he looks like Eliwood from Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken)), her mother has indigo eyes and wears the same outfit like Georgia from Harvest Moon: A Tale of Two Towns in the picture on the dragon side and wears the same outfit like Laney from Harvest Moon: A tale of Two Towns in the next picture holding her month old daughter in a lavender blanket on the phoenix side(she greatly resembles Karura from Suna). Danielle is a jonin in the time skip. She is more of a support/defense person on the battle field but can attack should she need to just not to close(she can be on the same team with Arashi Nawaki Senju-Kami, if you want, seriously your choice)

**Holy cr*p that has more words then the actuall chapter, see why I put it at the end? Well I added the enters and spaces inbetween if I missed any please excuse me and her, but she will be an important character to this story. Enough said, remember to vote A1, B2, C3, D4, or E5. I have only accepted two OCs, I am still open for more.**


	4. Fastforward 2

**Sannin Spawn**

**Author's Notes: Hiya I counted the votes and B2; ****Minato Survive the Kyubi Attack while Hiruzen Sarutobi seals the fox away in Naruto, and Kushina lives. Was this voting contest's winner, and it will be used! Yay! :-D Now I have accepted three OCs all by the same person Congratulations Sco23! And welcome Team 4: Daisuke Yagani, Mai Kamiya, and Sora Matsuki, you're in for a ride! Now enough of me talking on to the story, role the clip Steven!**

**Also forgive me if this chapter sucks I'm very tired and from now on I plan on going over my chapters before I post them so cut me some slack if I miss any errors.**

The wedding was scheduled on December 21 and the next day they would go on a honey moon to the land of the moon island, land of beautiful beaches and casinos! The whole time in between the proposal and the wedding was chaos, different groups of shinobi with a different jonin as their leader would take Jiraiya out on parties where something always went wrong, he had been to seven parties and this was the list of things to go wrong.  
>Party 1 Jiraiya and Asuma where jailed for breaking and almost entering; apparently he dressed Jiraiya up as santa and he got stuck in the Uchiha's chimney.<br>Party 2 Jiraiya and Hiruzen had a drinking contest that turned into a real fight destroying 100,000 yens worth of damage.  
>Party 3 Jiraiya met Orochimaru and told him the news, as a result he decided not to kill him that day and they played cards till Tsunade came and slapped both of them where Orochimaru then ran off to plot.<br>Party 4 Jiraiya and Gai ran hell laps around the village for three days straight to burn any fat Jiraiya had left on his body, be fit for your wife right?  
>Party 5 Jiraiya and all the other older men woke up naked outside the Hyuga compound; this one needs some explaining…<br>_Jiraiya, Minato, Asuma, Hiruzen, Kakashi, and Gai where out side the Hyuga compound drunk. "Hiziashi! Both you bastarards get out here, we're going clubbing!" Asuma shouted  
>"We gotta go in and get him, let's make a rope with our clothes!" Kakashi slurred.<em> Apparently they forgot to tie their clothes together cuz the clothes weren't tied together and they passed out right there._  
><em>Party 6 They got drunk again and robbed the sperm bank dumping the sperm into the hot springs turning the water white, but early in the morning the hot spring's owner's wife went out for an early dip and now she's pregnant and they have to wait for the baby to be born to see who's father.  
>Party 7 Jiraiya and Minato got drunk and had a 'friendly race' and took it outside the village going all over the elemental nation finally being captured by native people who weren't civilized yet. And this brought them to now...<p>

"Booka! Booka! Booka! Booka!" The natives chanted as Minato and Jiraiya hung upside down over a boiling pot of water with vegetables, pieces of meat, and other spices inside it.

"You just _had~_ to take the short cut, huh?" Jiraiya asked with a glare.

"Yes I just had too, well how are we gonna get out of this one?" He asked as they both started to laugh.

"Race you out," Minato vanished in a pulse of yellow light making room for Jiraiya to fall out of the ropes. Jiraiya, wearing gloves, caught himself before he fell into the pot tasted the soup before he pushed off landing safely.

"Taste better then Tsunade's cooking," he turned to the natives, "don't tell her I said that okay?" He waved the natives as he ran and they screamed as they chased him. "Summoning Jutsu!" Gamabunta that day became the god of a tribe now known as the toad people...

And now it is December 21st the day Jiraiya and Tsunade got married, at the moment they had just started their vows. "Jiraiya if you agree to have me as your wife, I will always love you, provide the support you need, and will protect you to the best of my ability." She said, happily in an all white wedding dress with multiple clan symbols on the train.

"If you will accept me as a Husband I will work, strive, and do everything I can to keep you happy. If I can help it you will never ever feel pain, sadness, or anger again." He vowed.

"Very well, do you Tsunade Senju take Jiraiya Kami as your lawfully wedded husband, to love and hold dear in time of good and bad?" The person marrying them was Hiruzen Sarutobi, the wedding was in a beautiful clearing surrounded by trees and flowers grew everywhere. Everyone was at this wedding, it was special for two sannin to get married, and people had set up chairs, tables, and buffets.

"I do." She said with a bright smile.

"And do you Jiraiya Kami take Tsunade Senju as your lawfully wedded Wife, to love and hold in times of good and bad?"

"I do," he said with a very happy smile.

"Very well you may kiss the bride," Tsunade threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, while Jiraiya leaned forward bringing her leg up as he kissed her deeply. Everyone cheered, tomorrow they would take off to the honeymoon spot to spend three day of happiness.

Tsunade pulled back and threw the bouquet out to the crowd, the ladies did try to catch it but if fumbled and fell into young twelve year old Shizune's hands. She didn't know what to say as other women congratulated her on finding a good husband in the future.

Tsunade winked as she blushed in embarrassment, Jiraiya was just plain laughing at her. "Shall we go pack?" He asked.

"Let's," they walked off to enjoy themselves. But Hiruzen disappeared in a plumb of white smoke, over the weeks he had been tracing history books and looking for the Kami household where they supposedly kept every Time-Space Nin, Gen, and Taijutsu ever created. And he was very close to finding it yesterday and now he knew where it was!

He reappeared on to of the first hokage's head, the sunset looked beautiful as a shadows cast over the faces of the first and second hokage's faces. "Going somewhere old man?"

Hiruzen turned around; it was Minato, "Yeah."

"Where?" He asked simply, he knew what Hiruzen was doing, he was tracing the Kami line threw ninja record and he knew where it was too.

"The Kami Library, shall we go together?" He asked as Minato smiled and nodded, they both used wall walking to make it to the two hokage's faces, the key to opening the passage was to slam both feet on both the First's and Second's eye within the same nanosecond, very difficult if your not a Kami in which they could supposedly do thing with great time precision, but they did find out what that sentence was.

It was an old Kami Only language called Latin; _Eorum sanguinis lineamentum habet imperium super Tempus et Tractus, sunt capax spaning ingens spatia in incrediable tempus et rigentem tempore ad auxilium pugnae_. It meant; "They have been recorded to be able to manipulate time and distort space." They had also found another scroll with 2 new phrase, _Non dare in stuporem...;_ it meant "Don't give into astonishment" A Kami phrase that kept them in control of their power for a very short period of time, till this burned paper came from the library as an old forgotten book mark with this phase was found.

_Potentia est de potestate oportet interficiam ante fiunt ad potens!_ It was to complex to find the complete meaning, but they did find a few words. "Power", "Necessary", "They", and "Destroy". It was unsettling but that page came from a burnt book filled with Latin written by the clan leader Kurai Kami, they are currently trying to unscramble the language. But have had little to no success...

"Let's go," Minato said as he and Hiruzen stood on top of the eyes of the first and second hokages, they jumped up and fell back forgetting about gravity at the moment. "Wow how do you slam on both eyes at the same time?"

"It's harder then it looks because if Kamis can control time and space they are unaffected by gravity supposedly." Hiruzen said, they climbed back to the eyes. "Let's try our fist; 3, 2, 1, now!" They both slammed their fist into the eyes, they glowed red before old seals revealed themselves, they both smiled.

The seals turned light, almost white, blue as they shot beams of chakra at Minato and Hiruzen knocking them off the mountain. They had been caught off guard, "Why didn't that work?" Minato shouted to Hiruzen as they flew to the ground.

He threw a three pronged kunai at Hiruzen who caught it," I don't know. The time needs to be within the same nanosecond we can't do it, we need a Kami, we need Jiraiya or another Kami." Minato warped to Hiruzen and threw the kunai at a forty-five degree angle toward the Senju mansion. He warped to the kunai, catching it, and kept throwing the kunai and warping with Hiruzen till they saw Tsunade and Jiraiya sitting by Tobirama pond.

They both landed in the pond startling Jiraiya and Tsunade, Jiraiya held a rasengan at the ready while Tsunade had taken a stance focused on heavy hits, counters, and dodging. Minato threw the kunai at Jiraiya who caught it, Minato and Hiruzen warped to them soaking wet.

"Sensei, Hokage-sama what the hell?" Tsunade half asked, half shouted.

"We need to borrow your husband," Hiruzen bowed as Minato threw the kunai at the mountain.

"Gale Wind Palm!" The kunai flew all the way to the mountain impaling it's self in between the first's and second's heads. Minato grabbed Jiraiya and Hiruzen by the shoulders and warped to the mountain leaving Tsunade surprised.

When they arrived Hiruzen and Minato stuck to the wall using Chakra and Jiraiya stood on the side of the wall. "Why did you guys take me from my new wife?" He asked glaring at them.

"It's a long and complex story, better sit 'cause it'll take a while." He couldn't really sit because then they'd have to use extra chakra for their butts. But Jiraiya just nodded and sat down on the side of the wall!

Hiruzen and Minato's eyes widened, but just saved it for later. They began explaining everything from them not knowing his last name, to them spending monthes looking up his lost clan. Jiraiya took it all with a straight serious face, "And now to get to your clan compound you have to hit the First's and Second's eyes at the same time, nanoseconds as a factor here."

"So let me get this straight, you didn't know my name despite being a big part of your lives, held valuable information from me, about MY family, and you tried to enter my clan's compound without me knowing!" He shouted, "You will not see my compound, or know anything about my family ever again!" He shouted at them, "and I knew about this. All of it, my mom and dad emptied the compound of its jutsu, weapons, and history scrolls when I had to train for the chunnin exams. They have been in the Senju compound for the last sixty years, and you won't see any of it!" Jiraiya said clearly pissed off as he got up and walked when they noticed he wasn't using chakra.

"I feel like a horrible teacher..." Hiruzen said as he left in a shunshin, Minato looked sad as well as he used his hiraishin to go home.

As time passed they left and came back with bright smiles on their faces, Hiruzen tried to talk to them, but Jiraiya just glared at him and steered Tsunade away from him, Hiruzen later heard threw the grapevine that Tsunade was pregnant.

Minato has been trying hard to regain his friendly relationship with Jiraiya but he was still mad at him, Kushina was the one who told Minato that Tsunade was pregnant, apparently Jiraiya didn't mind Kushina but just choose Minato and Hiruzen as the targets of his understandable anger.

Months passed as Kushina and Tsunade progressed with their pregnancies and Shizune rose up the ranks now at the age of 12 and a chunnin passing with flying colors in Hidden Cloud Village's chunnin exams showing off Tsunade's super strength, great medical skill, and vast knowledge of jutsu. She had also signed the slug contract when Tsunade was moody and demanded she sign it and she did, she was now practicing combo jutsu with her summons under Jiraiya's teaching.

Minato was still sad, he was supposed to learn that next, but Jiraiya still hasn't talked to him yet. Now Kushina was expecting the baby any day now and Tsunade was now seven months pregnant, she had taken it well. She took care of every craving, with Jiraiya's help, got the healthiest foods in her, with Shizune's help, and kept herself out of trouble.

Minato was in his office while Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kushina, and all the other Clan Head's pregnant wives did exercises at the Hyuga compound, when suddenly an over whelming feeling of dread over came him, "Kushina!" He warped to her using the kunai she kept on her to get to them.

When he arrived Tsunade, and Jiraiya where trying to calm her, Kushina was screaming as her water had broken, she was covered in transparent orange red bubbles. "Minato we gotta get her outta here!" Tsunade screamed.

"We'll take care of it, just get some where safe." Jiraiya said as she nodded and speed walked out, "Minato we gotta go now." On one hand Minato was glad Jiraiya was talking to him, but the other hand was slapping him in the face with the urgent stuff. He nodded and took out a three pronged kunai, "That's too slow!" He shouted, as the whole village went into panic at the feeling of dread the chakra gave out. "I have to use it;" Jiraoiya took in a deep breath, "_REMANEO!"_ The whole world turned light, almost white, blue as Minato, Kushina, sound, and light froze.

Jiraiya put his palm on Minato chest and focused, white pulses raced over Minato's body as he started to gasp and wheeze. "What the heck it going on-" Jiraiya looked him hard in the eyes.

"Don't give into astonishment..." Minato froze up but nodded, "We gotta go before this wears off," Jiraiya said picking up Kushina. "Let's go," Minato nodded throwing the kunai and they all warped to a shed where Minato's son would be born. The world returned to its natural color as Kushina's screaming returned louder and more demonic.

**"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"** She screamed in pain, child birth was actually the second most painful thing in the world, second only to being burned alive...

"I'll deliver the baby, Tsunade taught me how just incase I had to deliver my own baby." Jiraiya said as he shouted at Minato to get, hot water, towels, and a small shelter in which he used a mud wall jutsu. Minato was sitting outside the small tent made of hard packed mud, "Push Kushina, PUSH!"

**"AHH! Ahh...ahh..."** Her voice was getting weaker, he looked inside, a giant red transparent fox was lashing at Jiraiya who had chakra burns on his face and hands as he was still delivering the baby, he turned to Minato with a scared and urgent look on his face.

"Minato get a medic; get Shizune or Kushina will die!" Jiraiya screamed as loud as he could.

Minato's eyes widened as he preformed Hiraishin and shunshin at such great speeds he was a blur of yellow smoke around the village till he grabbed Shizune and accidentally Tsunade who was holding onto Shizune at the moment.

Minato reappeared exhausted in front of the tent, "Save...Save my wife please," Minato begged.

Shizune's eyes widened as she quickly nodded lost for words as she was lost for words, "Oh my god!" Tsunade and Minato looked inside, the giant transparent fox had completely engulfed Kushina and Jiraiya.

"One last push come on Kushina!" Jiraiya shouted at her.

**"AHHHHH**HHH!" Suddenly the fox vanished leaving Jiraiya holding a small baby with it's umbilical cord still attached to it.

_**"RRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRR!"**_ The world seemed to go quiet, Minato looked out to the horizon a giant Nine Tailed solid fox was five miles from the village gates it's tails lashing out destroying the land with each hit, because the village had been in panic earlier they where prepared and immediately the ninja of the hidden leaf village started to hold him back while the citizens went to the evacuation zones inside the Hokage monument.

"Shizune!" Jiraiya shouted, she jumped up and worked on healing Kushina who was hyperventilating.

Minato was shocked, scared, surprised, and angry at this whole situation.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He turned around a man in a black hooded cloak with an orange swirl mask, one eye was showing a spinning sharigan.

"Who the hell are you!" Minato shouted.

"Why me? I'm death; your death, Tsunade's death, Jiraiya's death, Kushina's death, the village's death, and that baby's death. I am Madara Uchiha!" He announced arms opened and wide.

Jiraiya had got out of the tent ready to fight along side Minato, "Jiraiya stay here and protect our wives, I'll handle him." Minato glanced back; Jiraiya nodded and stood guard outside the earth tent, the huge walls of fire sent to the fox where the Uchihas fighting for the village, so they weren't with him. "Did you summon that thing!" He asked head down, shadows casting over his eyes.

"Yes," He dodged to the side as Minato came down with a rasengan, he smashed the rasengan into the ground, it should have just made a crater, but the ground crack and broke making the two of them fall.

They landed in a warehouse like place, it was a ROOT base, and it still looked clean, meaning it was in use. Minato made a dull note that if he survived this fight he would look into it later.

They landed on a platform on multiple stairs going in four directions, Minato got up, and his anger was enough to make him forget how tired he was. "Are you ready?" Madara asked taking a stance, the Uchiha interceptor fist.

"I am the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze I will kill you for the sake of the village!" He was ready to put it all on the line for his village.

"BRING IT!" They both ran and at each other

**To be continued…**

**NEXT TIME:**

_MINATO NAMIKAZE _VS** MADARA UCHIHA**

**Author's Note: Next time will be Minato VS Madara, Hiruzen sealing the fox away, and then it'll jump right into Naruto and Arashi. But for now here is Team Anko(Shippuden Title), but for now they'll be Team 4.**

Name : Daisuke Yagani Age : 13 rank: genin Clan : he was adopted by a civilian family village: Konoha Weight : 92 Height : 5'0 stereotype: The mischievous one  
>village: konoha<br>chakra type: none  
>crush: He doesn't have a genuine crush on anybody, but He tends to flirt with any girl he sees regardless of friend or foe.<br>Signature jutsu: Tickle torture jutsu (Jutsu o gōmon kusuguru) E-rank: By making his eyes glow pink Daisuke can transfer his chakra in his victims body effecting the nerve endings that causes ticklish sensations all over the body or any body part he chooses, he can also heighten the sensation to an unknown extent driving that person completely nuts. the downside is because it's too strong to use on just one person, Daisuke needs certain amount of concentration to effect just one person, because if he loses it, he can accidentally effect a lot of people that's within certain distances of him. He mainly likes to use this on any type of girls regardless if they're friend or foe. He can be be cruel with it on enemy kunoichi Other jutsu's include substitution, and mud clones.  
>Personality: He's like a kid brother to the team and the nicest of the team. He is cunning, mischievous, clever, stealthy and a good judge of character. A prankster that could rival Naruto in pranks. He a little goofy and childish, but has more common sense and is more observant than the canon Naruto, when he was 12. He shows unorthodox intelligence, improvisation, and creativity, only in battle, but he can be very fierce when it comes to fighting boys. However, He prefers using passive resistance (non violent methods) when fighting girls either by talking her out of fighting him or tickling her to submission. He is a lot more understanding of girls than most boys of his age. Daisuke has Acarophilia (general love of tickling, but without any sexual or fetish component to it) tendencies towards all girls only which makes him the number 1 on the list to kill by a lot of girls in his village. because he dislikes hitting girls he created a technique when his eyes glow pink he has the ability to mentally tickle a girl to the point that she can't fight back by focusing chakra in his eyes and imagine any part of that persons body he wants to tickle. It also works on non-ticklish girls. He does it to his teammates from time to time when they don't laugh at his jokes or for fun of it. He loves it as much as Jiraiya loves peeping. In terms of brute strength he is the weakest of his team, partly because he grew up in a non-ninja household and partly because he is never angry enough, but is the most cunning.<br>history: When he was a baby, he was found in a basket on the door step of a couple. The couple took him to a hospital and kept him there. When they couldn't find the real parents, the couple decided to adopt him since they already have two twin daughters. One day as the couple was about to change his diapers, they found a rat next to it. The parents figuring out that the baby is the rat chased after it and eventually caught it. The couple tried to use jutsu to turn the rat back without hurting him, but nothing worked. One of his sisters held the rat and tickled his stomach and the rat changed back into a laughing Daisuke. The couple exploited his weakness every time the baby turned into different animals until he was old enough to know better. When he went to school he was able to turn into human beings like his classmates and teachers just by looking at them and imitating them. His parents decided to send him to a ninja school to learn to harness his powers. In spars he could beat almost any boy, but when he spars with a girl he just can't seem to find the urge to hit them (mostly due to his mom not wanting him to grow up thinking it was okay to be a woman beater), so he loses. When Daisuke talks to his mom about this, she tells him that he needs to figure his out on his own. Daisuke saw his sisters having a tickle fight, so decided to use that on girls. It worked since his instructor said that there is no rule against it, however he became addicted to it by doing it too much that he was labled as an acarophile by girls in his village. When it was time for the ninjutsu test, he turned into a very dangerous ninja. He stayed in that form too long (after staying 3 hours in one form, he loses his memories and acts off that persons impulse), that he begins to thinks he is that person and went on a rampage until he was stopped by jounins and was knocked out. Because of the energy wasted in maintaining the form, he fell in a coma for 3 days. Daisuke didn't remember any of it.  
>kekkai genkai: Henshin(shape-shifting) he has the ability to shape shift into almost anyone he sees,(including younger children, human babies, and animals whose height doesn't exceed a sperm whale.) Once in his disguise form he can use the powers and abilities of almost anyone he turns into equaling that person in strength, stamina, intelligence, speed, and power, (as long as that person's chakra capacity doesn't greatly exceed his like a high chunin for example) but only when he's in that form (he can't imitate dojutsu bloodlines that involve the eyes. For example if he turns into Hinata he can use all her attacks, but cannot use the byakugan, but he can make his eyes look like it in order to fool his opponents. Because he's young, he can only imitate c-rank jutsu and below, anything above will rapidly drain him of his chakra or cause severe chakra exhaustion depending on what form he takes to do that which is why he prefers to use the forms of people around his ages or people that doesn't exceed his age for more than ten years. Also it has to be the jutsu of the person that uses it, unless he learns it in his real form). When he fight's an opponent he turns into the person that opponent knows or is close to and use their attacks against them and fights like them. he sometimes temporarily retains the memories of anyone he turns into but is erased when he turns back.<br>Likes : playing pranks on people, disguising himself as other animals and fighting them to improve his own fighting skills.  
>Dislikes : getting chased by angry girls in retribution for his pranks<br>Loyalties : towards his friends, family and village  
>rivalenemies: people that are adverse to his bad habit.  
>weapons: kunais, and smokebombs,<br>Weaknesses: Ironically he can't hold a disguise shape when he's being tickled himself, or when he's knocked out or when he's hit too hard or feels extreme pain. If he stays in one disguise shape for too long, he'll begin to think he's that person and will inadvertently act out on that persons impulse, he'll have to be knocked out or fall asleep to change back. Of course he can stay in the form of younger children, smaller animals and babies for 10 hours. If that person he turns into chakra capacity greatly exceeds his too much, he'll began to drain. He can't use anything above c-rank jutsus without having chakra exhaustion.  
>Skills (for following just put how good they are in numbers from one to 5. One being very bad and 5 being expert) Ninjutsu : 4 Genjutsu : 1 Taijutsu : 2 Kenjutsu : 2 HandSigns : 2 Chakra control : 3<br>Looks  
>Face: he has black cornrows, his skin is caramel<br>Clothing normal: maroon jumpsuit with Columbia blue stripes on both sides, Columbia blue sandals and Columbia blue hitae-ate on his head. He wear the kanji sign for "laugh" on the front of his shirt.

Sora Matsuki Age : 13 Clan : Matsuki Weight : 88 Height : 4'9 stereotype: the outgoing one.  
>village: konoha<br>crush: Daisuke  
>history: Sora was 6 years old, when she discovered her powers, and like a child she made a game out of it. One day she was playing in the forest by her self when she was attacked by bandits who wanted do unspeakable things to her. An emotional and scared Sora accidentally killed them and burned most of the forest and the villages food supplies down. Sora fell into deep depression for a while. Sora was taken out of the village to be trained to control her powers and went back into the village. In the academy a group of female bullies harassed Sora into using her powers so she would get kicked out. Sora refused and she was about to get beaten up until they seen Daisuke defending her. The bullies quickly ran away not wanting to be victims of Daisuke's acarophilia. When Daisuke helped her up, she quickly fell in love with him and became fast friends with him ever since.<br>chakra type: fire  
>jutsu: Dragon breath jutsu, phoenix fire, grand fireball, dragon fire jutsu, and mini fireball jutsu (she rapidly shoots small fireballs out of her mouth.)<br>skills: Fire manipulation, Pyrokinesis, Ability to absorb heat energy. She's a mid range fighter. She can do close range but is not quite on par with her teammates.  
>weaknesses: exposure to sufficient amount of water, foam, or dry ice will temporarily put her fire out. She can't use fire, if the air is very thin around her because fire needs air to burn.<br>Personality : She is the De facto leader and the mother hen of the team. She will always try to avoid and defuse conflicts between Daisuke and Mai, whose differing personalities often conflict. As the voice of reason, she is intelligent in her own right, mature, shows more logic than her teammates, and is the most gentlest and innocent member of the team. Sora is a fierce and bold kunoichi all the same, however, and can even display a fierce temper on occasion. She has a crush on Daisuke (though he is a little clueless about it) but is not above keeping him in line when he flirts with other girls or does something that can get him in trouble. Because she is way more patient and tolerant with Daisuke's antics than Sakura, Ino and Tenten is with their male teammates she never hits him or insults him, but she can be very jealous when a girl tries to flirt with him. She is the only person that really enjoy being Daisuke's victims. As leader, she holds an enormous sense of responsibility and she often takes the group's failures as hers.  
>Likes : practicing her fire jutsu, reading, animals<br>Dislikes : child abusers, rapist, jerks, and people ostracizing her because of her powers  
>Loyalties : her friends, her family, and her village.<br>Skills (for following just put how good they are in numbers from one to 5. One being very bad and 5 being expert) Ninjutsu : 5 Genjutsu : 2 Taijutsu : 2 Kenjutsu : 0 HandSigns : 3 Chakra control : 3  
>Looks hair: long scarlet hair, sometimes tied in pig tails<br>eye: red  
>body type: skinny<br>Face : white with a reddish tint.  
>Clothing normal : wears the same clothes as Tenten only her shirt has long sleeves, but the color is all Scarlet red with a black Chinese dragon imprinted in the back. She wears a red hitae-ate on her forehead.<p>

Name : Mai Kamiya Age : 13 Clan : Kamiya Weight : 85 Height : 4'8 stereotype: the cold one  
>crush: none<br>signature jutsu: Spirit hair jutsu: she pulls a single thread of hair from her head, adds some of her chakra and puts it on a person, once it's on a person she can see and hear what their victims are seeing and hearing. It's normally used as a spy technique.  
>skills: pain eyes: When she stares at someone and her own eyes glow red, it brings up any random physical pain and suffering from the target's life and unleashes the torment once again. Like Itachi's Tsukiyomi it attacks the soul so the wounds will appear on the body. She is able to conjure up any random physical pain and suffering from a target's future as well. For example if she were to use it on Naruto, he would see and feel pain from Kiba's Gaatsuga attack, Neji's jyuuken, Sasuke's chidori, the beating he received from Karui and multiple barrages of attacks from some of his mortal enemies whether it's past or future. Her eyes can also glow red without using her powers when she gets angry (particularly at Daisuke). She possesses a heightened sense of self-awareness, making her immune to hypnosis, mind control, and reality alterations such as genjutsu. Her military training grants her knowledge of strategy, combat techniques, tracking, and handling of weapons.<br>Personality : She has a level headed, stoic, disciplined, calm, and cold personality. Because she realizes the harsh realities of being a kunoichi at an early age, her gender forces her to train herself to be "quicker, smarter, faster than any of her male colleagues" an ice queen because she comes from a militaristic family. She doesn't like being in a team at first because she doesn't trust a lot of people and she think that they'll hold her back. She is very protective of her friends and will attack with extreme prejudice anyone that tries to kill them. she will not hesitate to risk her life for them. She has respect for Daisuke although she is too proud to admit it, because he's the first person to ever beat her in spars in the academy by making her laugh hysterically (she never laughed before) though she was greatly embarrassed when she lost in front of her classmates and worse, her military parents. She does give her friends advice on battle. Also keeps her friends in line by making her eyes glow red which frightens Daisuke. She knows that Daisuke's intentions are good though she gets annoyed with his antics sometimes, she wouldn't trade him for another teammate and secretly enjoys his company. And as with Sora despite her personality she takes orders from Sora without question on missions and gets along with her really well, and looks out for her teams well being. She is a spy and tactical strategist, and assassin. Mai hates her powers and refrains from using them except in battle or saving her friends. She is shown to be team's superior in both strength and skill, but her well-rounded ability to conceal her true feelings makes her slightly inadequate in her battles. But through her experiences with them, they unknowingly teaches her the power of emotions and knowing the right time to be in touch with them.  
>history: Mai is the great granddaughter of an evil shamaness practitioner (and one of the most brutal and sadistic serial killer kunoichi in history) that tried to take over the village long ago. Her name was Maimi and she possesses spiritual powers. Maimi created the pain eyes by evolving genjutsu and mixing it with spiritual energy. Maimi tried to take over the village but she was defeated, before she died she vowed her evil will move on to the next life. When Mai Kamiya was 6 years old her parents found out that Maimi's evil essence was spreading through her mind when she used her pain powers in a psychotic rage to nearly kill a group of bullies in her class and the teachers that tried to stop her. Mai's mom hired a Yamanaka traveled to Mai's mind to find that Maimi's essence is attempting to start her evil again through Mai. After a tough battle Maimi was locked away in the deepest part of her mind forever. To give Mai a second chance at life and to protect her sanity, The Yamanaka erased Mai's memories of Maimi and her mom passes her powers off as a rare bloodline, so she won't be ostracized. To give her a normal childhood and a chance to use her powers to protect her precious people, She also got Mai to become friends with her teammates children Sora and Daisuke by putting her in the same class and eventually the same team with them. Mai secretly hasn't completely forgot about Maimi and greatly fears the evil witch may try to take over her mind again and make her do her evil work.<br>weaknesses: As for the future visions she doesn't know the circumstances of how, when, and why it's going to happen. Once a month Mai suffers from a huge backlash from her powers, It causes random wounds to appear on her body. She hides this from her team in fear of rejection, and its one of the main reason she hates her powers also because she thinks it's an abomination, an outrage towards nature and a perversion of everything that was taught to her grandmother, and the reason she's cold towards a lot of people.  
>Likes : Training, Fighting, missions.<br>Dislikes : associating with other people, being a victim of Daisuke's pranks. when her friends are in trouble. People thinking she's old because of her white hair.  
>Loyalties : her friends, her family, and Her village<br>Skills (for following just put how good they are in numbers from one to 5. One being very bad and 5 being expert) Ninjutsu : 2 Genjutsu : 2 Taijutsu : 5 Kenjutsu : 0 HandSigns : 1 Chakra control : 4  
>Looks<br>hair: white hair shaped like shippuuden Ino only she lacks her trademark bang that covers her right eye.  
>eye: icy blue<br>Face : slightly pale  
>Clothing normal : she wears tight leather black clothes that shows off her figure. Like Lee and Ino she wears a black hitae-ate around her waist most of the time, but puts it around her forehead when she fights.<p> 


	5. Minato Namikaze VS Madara Uchiha

**Sannin Spawn**

**Author's Note: Hello one and all I have selected three OCs once more, this time by three different people. Congratulations **a nt nown pRsN 2****, ****Bookielovesanimeeee**, and **Nightshadegirl's sister****.****** Welcome **_**Invidia, Tenshi Akuma, **_**and**_** Nikoru Kobayakawa**_**.**

Also my profile picture is Arashi Nawaki Senju-Kami, and the link is to the full picture.

**Now time to start Minato Namikaze VS Madara Uchiha...**

_"I am the fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze I will kill you for the sake of the village!" He was ready to put it all on the line for his village._

_"BRING IT!" They both ran and at each other._

Minato came in with a punch as Madara dodged it going into a crouch behind Minato, Madara sprung up with a round house kick. Minato caught it and kneed Madara in the gut sending him up an inch. Madara twisted his body bringing Minato to the floor. Madara got up and tried to axe kick Minato. He flipped up and tried to sweep Madara off his feet, who jumped to dodge. Minato pushed up with his hands going into a handstand trying to kick Madara again.

Madara caught the kick and flipped him up right going for a punch to the face, Minato twisted his body around going for a punch to the face as well, their fist met and the force between their punches sent them both back.

Madara made a hand seal, "Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu!" He blew a huge sphere of fire at Minato who threw a kunai through the fire; Madara caught it and was hit by a rasengan as Minato warped to him. Madara spun and warped behind Minato grabbing him and flipping backwards slamming Minato on his head, Minato laid motionless.

Madara snorted as he turned his back on Minato, "So much for the Fourth Hokag-" He fell a dangerous aura behind him. He turned around Minato was up, eyes blank white and yellow chakra making his body glow. It is thrid greatest jutsu next to the Hiraishin and Rasengan, Flash Mode.

Flash Mode; the ability in which you build your chakra into a series of seal tattooed to your back, it scrambles your molecules and rebuilds the body in less then a second healing the body of any and all ailments. With the addition of increased strength and speed...

Minato pushed back sticking to the wall of the warehouse and pushing off with great speed punching Madara hard in the face, Minato warped behind Madara and did a back flip countering the momentum keeping Madara in place, Minato reappeared under Madara and kicked him hard into the ceiling with both feet. He pushed to the other wall and pushing back again hitting Madara in while he fell. He threw Madara off the staired platform and warped above him and in a yellow blur vanished reapeatedly appearing under and over Madara making multiple cuts on Madara with his special kunais.

"Mangekyou Sharigan!" His eye turned to their greatest form allowing him to see Minato clearly, he caught Minato by the feet and spun with him like a pin wheel and slammed him to the floor breaking threw it into a weird balcony looking over the lower section.

The Balcony was in a box like shape with support rail connected to the ceiling holding it up. They both got up, Madara came in for a kick, Minato ducked, but Madara grabbed him and slammed his head threw the wall of the box balcony making it groan under the pressure as Madara stomped on it making it groan again. Minato kicked Madara back jumped up grabbing onto the rail close to the ceiling breaking it and using it to swing out of the balcony and back in kicking Madara's head threw the other wall. Minato stomped hard and the balcony gave making the both fall to the lower level.

This level had an array raised platforms held by support rails crossing each other in an "X" shape constantly up and down, Madara and Minato got up at the same time and at the same time again jumped up and kicked each other in the face. Madara got up and ran from Minato; Minato got up and ran at him leaping to for a punch. Madara turned in mid air facing Minato, "Blood Clone Jutsu!"

He used his own blood to make a clone that pushed him up out of the way as the clone had his face smashed by Minato's fist. Madara slammed both his fist into Minato knocking him hard to the ground, Madara made another clone and Minato got up and ran this time jumping over platforms.

The two Madaras ran after him, one leap forward and latched onto Minato's back, Minato jumped back slamming the clone into guard rail of the platform breaking the rails as the whole rig fell on top of them making black dust fly into the air.

Minato and one Madara leapt out of the smoke both exhausted, they panted in unison and leapt hard at each other punch meeting punch, the force was enough to blow all the dust away as well as each other, time seemed to slow and as quick as it came, it ended. They engaged into a speed and warp battle disappearing and reappearing with attempts to kill the other, nobody seemed to be winning.

Minato and Madara where moving at such high speeds they where just rebounding off their surroundings, and they appeared into a small cramped area of the lower level just bouncing around like pin balls.

When their punches met on the floor they where pushing energy, chakra and power into this punch and in a pulse of black and yellow chakra they vanished. More pulses appeared around the lower level as they moved around the area completely invisible. With each pulse a part of the lower level was destroyed. They pulsed a few feet away from each other, Madara on his hand and knees and Minato panting crouching with his hands on his knees.

They leapt at each other again as the pulses came again at faster speeds, they got out of the lower levels and just close to the ceiling the pulse sent them far from each other. Madara made six other blood clones and Minato found a double sided spear wedged in the cracks of the floor, who ever left it here just helped the Hokage. He picked it up and leapt high toward the Madaras, the seven Madara leapt to him as well.

Minato closed his eyes, _Don't give into astonishment..._ he heard Jiraiya's words echo into his head. He swung the spear down stabbing one Madara in the back of the neck, he brought it up stabbing one Madara in the gut and bring it back stabbing another in the back. He tore it threw them by swinging up using it a pull up bar to kick another with both feet into the air. As he fell he kicked the last two Madara's in the head making one go into the spear and the other back.

Minato pushed off the stairs and snapped the other's neck. The last one was the one he kicked into the air and he was approaching. Minato caught him by the feet swung him back and slammed him into the stairs hard, all the other Madaras melted into blood as Madara laid their motionless.

"hah hah hah...hah...hah...hah..." Minato panted as he stood strong, he had won.

"This isn't over Hokage-sama..." Madara fazed threw the ground like he was falling, "We will fight again, but next time I'll bring an army..."

Minato panted as he fell onto the floor his vision fading in and out, "We'll see Madara, we'll see..." The last thing he saw was Jiraiya and Shizune running to him.

"Hokage-sama!"

"Minato!" His eyes shut close unconscious, he knew when he woke up his village will be gone or severely damaged.

Back in the village Jiraiya had sent Gamabunta and Shinzune had sent Katsuya to help out with the Nine Tailed Fox. Katsuya had burst into multiple mini Katsuyas and explained the whole situation about Madara and the Hokage Fighting and now the whole village knew Minato had won but that was half the battle; the fox was battling Gamabunta with Hiruzen on top of him.

"Gamabunta please lend me your ear, I have some thing I need you to tell Jiraiya and Minato." Hiruzen was in full battle clothes with his black clothes and samurai helmet.

"Let me hear it gramps," he said dodging a tail smash and tried to cut it but it didn't work. Hiruzen started to think it was impossible but a huge wall of white energy sliced one of the creature's tails clear in half, not off, half, it was bleeding red chakra as it howled in pain.

While it roared Hiruzen shouted, "Tackle it and hold him down I'll finish it in one blow!" He shouted _What ever that power was just now opened the opertunity to win..._ Gamabunta had told him about Jiraiya and Kushina's plan to seal the fox away into her child using a seal Minato made for her just incase it got out of her, like now, and now he would envolk that plan!

Gamabunta did as told and Hiruzen preformed the hand seals necessary, "Demon Death Fuinjutsu!" The fox froze up paralyzed in fear seeing the shinigami behind Hiruzen, the shinigami's arm plunged threw Hiruzen and into the fox grabbing his soul.

The fox roared in pain and struggled but it was hopeless, Hiruzen had a firm hold on him and in one yank separated the body from the soul half way, this was accentual. If he could banish the soul, but seal the chakra into the baby maybe the baby couldn't be possessed by the fox. He didn't want to let his student and successor down. He screamed in effort he yanked the soul completely out. "Now!" He activated the seals all over his body as the fox's chakra flowed into his body making his skin boil off, but his clothes stayed on.

The seal on his helmet sent all the chakra to the baby who was in the shack with Kushina as she drew the seal in and held her crying baby, who was in pain from taking in such vile chakra. "I'm sorry my baby please forgive Mama…" She whispered quietly holding her baby Naruto gently.

The fox gave on last roar of pain as it's body colapsed into a sea of chakra that Hiruzen channeled to the baby dying as he did so. "Gamabunt tell Minato and jiraiya I'm so sorry, and please tell them...ugh.." He struggled for his breath. "Family and friends come first..." He collapsed as he finished using the last of his life force to channel the chakra to the baby.

He had no skin and bled out in seconds, Gamabunta sighed, "I'll do it Sandaime-sama..." He said as he leapt to Jiraya and the others, it was over. All of it, thanks to Katsuya many lives where saved that day, she had stored Tsunade's medical chakra everyday since she was pregnant to use in any disaster situation and thankfully casualties where low. It wasn't that bad for the strongest Biju attack. The front gate was completely destroyed, but it could be repaired...

**Author's Notes: How was that! I decided not to get into the Naruto part yet, because bad ass fighting is good enough for one chapter.  
>NEXT TIME:<br>Enter Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and Arashi Senju-Kami!**

**Here are the three Chosen OCs, again congratulations **a nt nown pRsN 2****, ****Bookielovesanimeeee**, and **Nightshadegirl's sister****.****

Name: Invidia  
>Nickname*: Devil, Sin, The Monster Within, Demon's spawn<br>Family: Invidia's mother was considered by many to be the most beautiful woman in the village and Invidia's father was the most handsome looking man. (Both Alive)  
>History#: When Invidia's mother was pregnant with Invidia they were so happy, but when the doctor told them that Invidia was intersex they were no longer happy. When Invidia's mother gave birth to Invidia they left Invidia alone in alley. Invidia somehow raised herhimself. Invidia named her/himself after reading a book (Even if she/he never went to a school s/he did teach her/himself how to somewhat read) she/he found about the Capital Vices: Lust (Luxuria) Gluttony (Gula) Greed (Avaritia) Sloth (Socordia) Wrath (Ira) Pride (Superbia) Envy (Invidia). S/he decided to call her/himself Envy, but liked how Invidia was spelled and sounded so decided on Invidia. S/he named herself Invidia because not only because s/he liked how Invidia was spelled and sounded, but because be her/his power to change into anything s/he wanted. People called her/him a monster, freak, etc. To live s/he normally changed into an ugly monster with no hair and unhuman features or form is discolored, slimy skin, hollow eyes and round mouth with many teeth. S/he changed to monsters because people tried to kill her/him. When the Leader of the village was finally tried of the rumor of this Monster he when to hunt it down himself but saw Invidia change to all kinds of monsters that only appeared in a horror nightmare. And decided to train her/him  
>Where they live: A small ninja village that wants to be the greats.<br>Age 9-19: 12  
>Scarspiercings/tattoos: She/He has two up-side-down triangle black markings on her/his cheek.  
>Hair colorstreaks: She/He has purple-lish hair  
>Hair lengthcut#: Little past chin-length  
>Eye color: Mirror-color<br>Weight #: 71 pounds, 32.2 kilograms  
>Height#: 53.9 inches, 137 cm, 4'6"<br>Jewelry/Make up*: none  
>Clothes&amp;Armor#: At first SheHe wears a black outfit with a hood that covers his/her eyes making it hard for people to know her/his gender.  
>Other Details<br>Do they get along with their surrounding peers: Not really because his/her personality.  
>Weapon: Herhimself  
>Elemental Chakra Type: Wind<br>Personality (Summary): She/He is mysterious and acts as though she/he is hiding her/his true self. She/He possesses incredible self-control of her/his feelings. She/He will create pointless human conflict solely for her/his own enjoyment. Invidia has a habit of turning in the demon-like form of the person she/he's fighting and taut the person she/he's fighting. Ex1: If she/he was fighting Naruto she/he'll turn into Dark Naruto (not Kyuubi-Naruto) And taut him by pointing out to him that the people he wants to protect are the same villagers who made him suffer as an outcast, telling him that he shouldn't trust them. (like the real Dark Naruto)  
>Likes: Pranks, being alone<br>Dislikes: Her/himself, the fact he/she has no gender  
>Personality flaw: Invidia is secretly jealous of some people's inner strength and the mutually beneficial friendships that they share.<br>Quote or motto*: Envy is human nature.  
>Theme Song*: Circus Envy by R.E.M.<br>Skills: Invidia has the ability to shape-shift into anything or anyone, should it be real people or human aspects that she/he made up. With this ability she/he can copy bloodlines so when Invidia changes into someone she/he has equal power but also she/he has the same weakness so when fighting Invidia it's like your fighting yourself and he/she can act just like the person she/he is coping.

Name: Tenshi Akuma (Angel Demon)  
>Nickname*: TenAku (Used by sister)<br>Family: Her father was abusive, Her mother is dead, Her 'sister' is someone she naturally protects.  
>History#: She was born on March 11. Her mother died while giving birth and her father blames her for it. She was abused, threatened, and her father enjoyed making blows on her self-esteem. When she was about 5 years old, she attempted to run away. On the attempt, she met Kein, whom she travels with for about 2 years and forms a deep bond with. Her father, whom is VERY ** btw, somehow finds her and she was forced away from her 'sis'. She finds herself back in the clutches of her father and is very scared. Her father attempts to kill her with a kunai but Kein, who had followed them, ran in-between. The kunai stabs Kein in the heart,and before her father could get over his surprise, had grabbed the kunai and stabbed HIM in the heart. As Kein was dying she told her, "You were my best friend, my twin, my older sis always looking out for me. I...love...you..." She dies, before Tenshi can say "I love you" back. She then cannot handle her emotions and seals them away under a mask of happiness.<br>Where they live: Konoha  
>Age 9-19: Let's go 12 :D<br>Scars/piercings/tattoos: She has many scars from her father's abuse on her arms.  
>Appearance: She has a very happy smiley face which hardly leaves her face. Her long-sleeved shirt hides her scars.<br>Hair color/streaks: She has black hair.  
>Hair lengthcut#: Her hair reaches the middle of her back, with curly bangs and two curls that are tucked behind her ears with then curl upward in front of her ears.  
>Eye color: Her eyes are Violet.<br>Weight #: She was also starved from her father, so she's lighter than what she should be.  
>Height#: She's rather tall for her age, she was teased on this.<br>Jewelry/Make up*: She wears a locket that contains a photo of her mother.  
>Clothes&amp;Armor#: She wears a somewhat baggy black long-sleeved shirt(to hide her scars), with black capris.<br>Other Details: She has nightmares about the day Kein died and her father coming to get her. She doesn't care about anything except for her comrades and friends. She also has a taste for music, especially music she can relate to. She also snuggles anything warm or soft in her sleep.  
>Do they get along with their surrounding peers: She hides her pain behind a happy mask as not to worry anyone. She cares deeply for her comrades and friends.<br>Weapon: She prefers Senbon and Kunai with explosive tags.  
>Elemental Chakra Type: Water.<br>Personality (Summary): She struggles to keep all her pain behind a mask. Although it's defiantly rare to see a genuine smile on her face, she will let one slip through. Sometimes. She is a very caring person to her friends and comrades.  
>Likes: She likes anything until it gives her something to dislike.<br>Dislikes: She dislikes people who discourage other people, as it reminds her of her father.  
>Personality flaw: She is too caring and forgiving and too protective of her comrades and friends.<br>Quote or motto*: "Life is not a game. You have to take it seriously."  
>Theme Song*: Hurt by Christina Aguilera. She's reminded of her mother.<br>Skills: She is skilled in putting Senbon in the weak spots of the human body and killing without a thought if the person is not relevant to her.  
>There you go~! ^^ I hope she isn't Mary-Sueish or anything...:(<p>

Name: Nikoru Kobayakawa  
>Family: Shouichirou Kobayakawa(father-36years-alive-chuninacademy teacher-shoulder length brown hair,brown eyes,fair skin tone-looks like Hideyoshi from Baka and Test),Nadeshiko Kobayakawa(mother-34years-alive-jonin/medicalnin-long black hair,blue eyes,fair skin tone-looks like Madison from Cardcaptor Sakura)  
>Gender: Female<br>Birthdate: October 12- one year older than Naruto  
>Hair Color: Brown CutStyle: styled like Sakura Haruno(before it was cut in the chunin exams-slighlty wavy)  
>Eye Color: Blue Skin Tone: Fair<br>Where they live: Hidden Leaf Village-in a temple  
>HeightWeight: same as Sakura Haruno  
>ClothesArmor: same as Sango from Inuyasha(the travel attire)  
>Weapon: Bow and Arrows<br>Elemental Chakra Type: Water(main affinity) and Wind  
>Personality: Kind, caring and every guy thinks she is cute<br>Likes: Flowers, reading, cooking(very good at it), Takoyaki  
>Dislikes: Rapists, Perverts, Bad attitudes,Reptiles,Snakes,Most insects, and arguments<br>Skills: Medical jutsu, flower arranging,  
>Ninja Rank: Chuninmedical ninja  
>DreamsGoals: To become a chef  
>Do they get along with their surrounding peers?: Yes<br>Nikoru's History: Her family has been ninjas since the time of the first hokage. Wanting to up hold the tradition in her family, she became a ninja. She is inspired to be a medical ninja so she can saves lives instead of taking them but knows that is not always the case. She has only killed about 2 dozen plus a little more in regards to protecting a certain knucklehead. She has known the truth about Naruto since her second year in the academy and is willing enough to protect him, especially if it means her life(same thing with my character, except she has known since she was 5 years old while training with Yuugao; both of our characters see him as him and not fuzzy-chan). She also plans to castrate the last uchiha should he betray the village(total castrations she has done so far is: 56 total)and any pervert that thinks girls are factories.  
>QuoteMotto: "You have to give it time to heal"  
>Theme Song: Super Special(the ending song to Chaos Head)<p> 


	6. Enter Naruto Uzumaki and Arashi Kami

**Sannin Spawn**

**Author's Notes: Alrighty then time to get into the parts with Naruto and Arashi! Bur first I've made some changes to a few characters, Sco23 your characters are a year older around Neji. Lee, and Tenten's age, same for Nikoru, Tenshi, and Ividia will be 14 like Haku. And I have made an OC team, the older teams will be introduced at the chunnin exams.**

_Long ago a nine tailed fox and it's summoner suddenly appeared, the ninjas of the Village Hidden in the leaves rose up courageously to fight the evil demon, but in the end the third and fourth hokage stopped the fox and it's summoner y sealing the demon's chakra into the yondaime's son Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze while the sandaime took the fox's soul at the cost of his own._

"Ahahaha catch me if you can!" Said a young blond haired boy as he held paint can. His clothes consisted of black pants with orange diagonal strips going down the legs. He wore a white shirt underneath an orange jacket with black diagonal stripes going down the sleeves. He had six whiskers like lines on his cheeks and a pair of green goggles on his fore head.

"Please cease what you're doing honorable yondaime's child!" Ninja shouted as they chased him.

"Who cares if he's the yondaime's son he needs a good spanking!" Another shouted as they leapt from ceiling to ceiling. He leapt into the street and blurred off seemingly jumping again. The ninja followed where they thought he was.

But soon the wooden fence revealed the same blonde haired kid as he dropped a blanket with the same pattern as the fence. "Has they'll never catch the future hokage!" He laughed.

"Naruto?" He stopped and slowly turned around it was his mother. Kushina Uzumaki, she looked good, he wide red hair framed her face as she wore black pants, an orange shirt, and a black apron with the Uzumaki symbol on it. "What are you doing out of school!"

"Um testing my speed, endurance, and stealth?" He guessed.

"You're supposed to be in school young man," She said sternly.

"Ah mom it's boring you and dad already taught me the boring stuff, the only fun thing there was kunai and shiriken practice and I can do that anywhere!" He complained.

"No whining hokages never whine," She said as he nodded. Inside she felt weird saying that since Minato was an exception. "Now get to school or no ramen for a week!"

Naruto's eyes widened as he leapt off to school, Kushina smiled looking at her son's back. She was happy her son was a prankster like she used to be, unlike Minato who studied all the time, he was a nerd...but still Naruto took it to far sometimes, she turned around and gasped. The whole hokage monument was colorful! The hokages where all painted like clowns!, She stared at it for a moment before she started laughing, he husband was the most rediculous, but the funnies part was where the fifth's head would have gone it was crude drawing of Naruto himself.

She looked down, she wish she could jump buildings like she used to, but during Naruto's birth her chakra coils where damaged beyond repair, she could never use chakra again, she was very good at taijutsu thanks to Maito Gai, but she retired as a ninja and was a house wife and guard of her children, she had also taken weapons training for the past six years and she was very nice with a sword if she said so herself. She might as well be a samurai, but she could never kill her emotions like all samurai did.

Naruto was half way to school when Iruka caught him, he tried to explain that he was on his way back, but Iruka wasn't gonna take any chances. He tied Naruto up and took him back to the class room.

And here he was sitting being scolded by Iruka, "Now I know you know all this but it's the law you must being school if you want to be a ninja. Now take your seat next to Arashi," He said pinching the bridge of his nose, the center of his scar. He got it in the kyubi attack a huge sharp rock took part of his skin off when the Kyuubi slammed it's tail in the building, he lost his parents and hated Madara Uchiha more then anything, the regular Uchiha clan was spared of the village's hate because the fourth hokage claimed that Madara planned on killing his own family as well, so the Uchihas had mixed feelings about this, at least until they where killed by Itachi Uchiha who killed all the Uchihas of the village except Sasuke Uchiha his younger brother.

Naruto grumbled as he walked to his seat next to his god brother Arashi Nawaki Senju-Kami, he had white unruly hair with one short bang that always fell in front of his right eye. He was wearing his reading glasses, he could read without them, but he got used to them having been born with bad vision, just recently he had chakra laser eye surgery from his mom, but he was just used to them. He only wore them when he read, and currently he was writing a story in a scroll.

The rest of his clothes consisted of a white Chinese button up tank top, with a white haori, along with dark grey pants, matching socks, and slippers. He rolled his scroll shut tight and pulled the string taunt with his teeth and looked at Naruto. "Hey Naruto-kun I saw what you did, but look." He pointed; Jiraiya and countless toads blasted the mountain's paint off.

"Heh they where water colors anyway," Naruto chuckled. "What did I miss Arashi?"

"Nothing as usual, but look around. The room had their classmates in them, nothing looked different. There was the quiet boy Sasuke Uchiha who was staring out the window, Naruto didn't like him while Arashi just kept to himself around him. He didn't know why but Sasuke put him on edge, then there was his fan girl, Naruto's crush, and smartest kunoichi of their year Sakura Haruno. Naruto had a crush on this girl, but Arashi respected her brains as she and shikamaru where the smartest of their class. Then there was Ino Yamanaka, she was kunai expert, flower expert, and Arashi's fan girl. She was currently staring at him, while he tried not to make eye contact if he did, she would wave, he would have to wave back. And who knows how she would take that, next up was the smartest male ninja of their year Shikamaru Nara, a lazy genius with a talent for Go and Shogi, Naruto was okay with him while Arashi loved playing Go with him, not so much shoji he never understood the rules. Then was the gentle chip loving Choji Akamichi, he was nice unless you call him fat, he and Arashi where good friends, while Naruto was okay with him. Next was the loud dog lover Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru, Kiba and Naruto where friends, while Akamaru and Arashi where friends. Then there was Hinata, she had a crush on Naruto that everyone even Arashi saw except the blonde knuckle head himself. Next was the quite bug boy Shino he and Arashi where best friends since Arashi didn't care if he had bugs inside him or not.

Then there was the rest of the class Sayomi Tora, a good friend of Arashi but Naruto didn't know her well, she was nice to most, but seemed like she was hurting inside. What ever she was eating at her she never spoke about it. There was Danielle Tengoku a young prankster who competed or worked with Naruto to terrorize the village, Arashi steered clear of her after his pen exploded in his face covering his face in ink a week ago.

**(Author's notes: In case you skipped the author's notes at the beginning like I usually do the other OCs are one year older then Naruto, meaning they where in last year's class like Lee, Neji, and Tenten.)**

"So what?" Naruto asked, nothing seemed different, Arashi sighed Hinata was blushing and looking right at Naruto. He was hoping Naruto would notice but he did like always, "Say Arashi how has that jutsu been coming along?" He asked.

"You mean _remaneo,"_ he asked Naruto nodded, "not good I keep hyperventilating and I can't hold it for more then two seconds. But I did learn _susurrans_," He said smirking.

"You're getting better, but I'm still gonna beat you no matter what." He said with smirk, "I learned shadow clones, and a lot of uses for them. And the training system is gonna make me the greatest shinobi on earth!" He said excited.

"We'll see Naruto, we'll see." Arashi had to admit he was jealous of Naruto's ultimate training system; the trick with shadow clones was if your shadow clone learned something and dispelled you would learn what it learned as well. Arashi only had the chakra to make two shadow clones and fight, three would tire him out, don't get him wrong he used them for homework all the time, but still he couldn't use them in training like Naruto did.

Naruto was among the best in class, along with Shikamaru, Mai, Sasuke, Shino. _RRRIIINNNGGG!_ The school bell rung signaling the end of class, "Alright class tomorrow is the final test be sure to study for the written part, and practice substitution, clones, and transformation, as well as the shiriken and kunai test." Iruka announced as everyone walked out.

Naruto and Arashi walked out together, "Hey Arashi wanna grab some ramen?" Naruto asked with his hands behind his head.

"No thanks, I have to train and study for the finals." Arashi refused.

"Ahh! You're always studying!" He complained, he looked around and spotted Sakura. "Hey Sakura want to have ramen with me?"

"Get lost Naruto-baka," she said, Naruto hung his head in sadness. Arashi walked up behind him, and patted him on the shoulder.

"Come on Naruto, we'll train and then have a spar." Naruto just nodded and walked ahead, Arashi turned to Ino and Sakura, "He really likes you Sakura. I'm not asking or telling you to return his feelings, but please don't be so harsh with your rejections. See ya Ino and Sakura," Sakura just nodded while Ino waved.

Arashi ran after Naruto, they walked together with Arashi constantly cracking jokes trying to cheer up Naruto. "Knock Knock."

"Who's there?" Naruto said dully.

"Dishes," Arashi said with a smirk.

"Dishes who?" Naruto looked at him wondering what the punch line would be.

"Dishes a stupid joke, am I right?" He said as Naruto cracked a smile.

"Yeah it's a stupid joke, I'll race you!" He said pushing Arashi back and running.

"There ya go," He ran to as they started to leap on to buildings and running along the roof tops.

When they arrived Jiraiya was already training the Hokage Minato how to enter sage mode, "Okay and you have to make sure you don't tip the balance." Minato's face started to swell like a toads and Jiraiay whacked him across the face with a black baton.

"Ah that hurts," he said with an eye closed at least his face was back to normal.

He and Jiraiya noticed Arashi and Naruto standing there, "Your trainings over for today, now we gotta train the munchkins." Jiraiya said in a hearty tone.

Minato smiled at them, they where currently training on their own thinking Minato and Jiraiya where still training. Arashi and Naruto where trying to run up the side of a tree, Arashi was three steps ahead of Naruto who was half way up.

"Hey kids, over here!" Jiraiya called Naruto flipped of the tree while Arashi kicked off the tree grabbing a limb and hung by one arm and dropped down on his feet.

They jogged over to them, "Did you do you're homework?" They both made a shadow clone ad the clones ran off.

"Consider it done," Arashi said slyly.

"Yeah now what jutsu are we both gonna learn today?" Naruto asked excited.

Both Jiraiya and Minato looked at each other, "Actually because your both gonna become full fledged ninja tomorrow." Jiraiya started.

"We have decided to split your guy's training, if you two new the exact same thing each then you two wouldn't be unique. So Naruto and Arashi we're gonna split you up, you will each learn something from me, Jiraiya, Kushina, and Tsunade. Naruto you will learn taijutsu from your mother, and Arashi your father actually has a gift for you."

Jiraiya pulled out a scroll unrolling it completely with seals over every inch, Naruto and Arashi's eyes widened as a huge puff of smoke filled their vision, when the smoke cleared Jiraiya was holding a old looking white katana, it didn't look like anything special. The wrappings where good quality and tight and the sheath was white, it had a black adjustable strap on the bottom and below the hand guard which was a circle with twelve lines holding the circle. "This is a Kami family heirloom, only the purest of hearts may wield this sword, its name is Eon. I could never draw this sword, but I have a feeling you might." He handed the sword to his son.

He took it and looked at it, it really was just an ordinary katana. He grabbed the handle and the sheath and pulled, it wouldn't budge. He tried it again, nothing! He kept trying and looked up his dad's face was disappointment, "I'm sorry dad." He held the sword out to Jiraiya to take.

He waved his hand in front of it, "No, no, no, you keep it. You'll be able to draw it at some point and if you can't you can give it to your children. It's a family heirloom, but still we'll make you a sword and you'll take lessons from Kushina-chan." Jiraiya said with a not so hearty smile.

Arashi just nodded, Minato cleared his throat, "Well Naruto and Arashi you will learn different jutsu each from me and Jiraiya. And because medical jutsu is important you'll both learn it from Tsunade, but Arashi you will later learn her super strength while Naruto will eventually learn the rasengan as well as the Hiraishin." Naruto and Arashi looked surprised.

A wind blew threw the clearing blowing Arashi's bangs up showing a blue diamond on his forehead, it had been threw ever since he was little, it's been building his chakra incase he would ever have to use Mitotic Regeneration, she only trusted this technique to her son, she gave Jiraiya one as well be only Arashi would ever know how to give someone that diamond besides her. Jiraiya's was red and behind his 'oil' head plate.

But still Naruto and Arashi where speechless, Jiraiya laughed, "Alright then your training will start after you pass tomorrow, now get reviewing for your test tomorrow." Naruto and Arashi nodded excitedly. Naruto ran off, but Arashi stood there with the old katana. Jiraiya gave him a sad knowing smile as he kneeled down in front of him, he took the katana and adjusted the strap and put it on Arashi so he could draw it with his left hand from his back. "Forgive me I thought it would work," he said somberly.

Arashi nodded and gave his dad a hug, "I'll make you proud."

"You already have Arashi," He let him go and took off to go review.

Naruto and Arashi both made clones, which kind where the difference. Arashi made three clones that you could walk through, and Naruto's clones where solid could take and deal damage. "Clones; pass." Minato checked that off a list.

Arashi held up a hand sign, "Transform." His body was engulfed in smoke; the smoke cleared and in Arashi's place was Jiraiya.

"He looks good," Jiraiya said with a smile.

"Transform!" Naruto had transformed into Minato.

"He looks better," Minato smirked.

"Transformation; pass." Jiraiya checked off the list.

"Now time for substitution," Minato took out four blunt kunais and handed two to Jiraiya. Both Naruto and Arashi got ready, "Now!" Jiraiya and Minato threw the kunais, one each, and both Naruto and Arashi where replaced with a log each.

They reappeared and heard at sound of a kunai cutting the wind. The substituted again, "Substitution pass. We had to make sure you could do it at a moment's notice," Minato said ignoring the death glares Naruto and Arashi gave them.

"Alright then just practice your shiriken and kunai targeting and we'll make sure your clones aren't slacking off." Minato instructed as Jiraiya walked away with Minato tagging along.

Arashi and Naruto got to practicing, they where gonna pass no matter what!

**End Chapter**

**Author's Notes: How was it! Did it make you laugh? Remember to review and let me know what I'm doing wrong, what you like about this story, and what you would like to happen. I just might make it happen, ALSO please review all author's love reviews good or bad it makes us feel happy inside and makes us want to type more.**

**NEXT TIME:  
>Exams, Mizuki, and a Sneak Peek at the Truth...<strong>


	7. Exams, Mizuki, & Sneak Peak at the Truth

**Sannin Spawn**

**Author's Notes: I have accepted two new OCs; Congratulations ****MuzicFox5**** and ****2DamTried**** welcome to Sannin Spawn. Here are the unofficial teams: if it's underlined then it's because they are all one year older then Naruto.**

**-Team Kakashi(7); Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kakashi Hatake.  
>-Team Kurenai(8); Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, and Kurenai Yuhi.<br>****-Team Gai(9); Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, Tenten, and Maito Gai.  
><strong>**-Team Asuma(10); Choji Akamichi, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Asuma Sarutobi.**

**-Team Tenzo(2); ****Metaru Enkou, Panda Yaku, **_OC Needed_**, and Tenzo/Yamato  
>-Team Yuugao(3); Nikoru Kobayakawa, Tenshi Akuma, <strong>_OC Needed_**, and Yuugao Uzuki.  
>-Team Anko(4); Mai Kamiya, Daisuke Yagani, Sora Matsuki, and Anko Mitarashi.<strong>**  
>-Team Shizune(5); Arashi Kami, Danielle Tengoku, Sayomi Tora, and Shizune Senju.<strong>

**-Team Zabuza(11); Ividia, Haku, **_OC Needed_**, and Zabuza Momochi**

**As you can see I need three more OCs one before the Zabuza Saga, and two before the chunnin exams. And yes I plan on having Haku and Zabuza, as well as the OC Ividia join The Hidden Leaf Village.**

**Also I'm having another vote; should Haku be Female or Male! I know he's male, but he looks female, and hell I enjoy a few stories where he is a she. Anyway remember to vote and now let's go back to the story. ROLE THE CHAPTER MIKE!**

It had been four hours since Jiraiya and Minato left the training grounds, after two hours the god brothers walked back to Arashi's house and studied there quizzing one another and practicing kunai and shiriken throwing but at the moment Naruto was eating with Arashi in his room while they just talked. It was 8: 22 p.m..

"Arashi?" Naruto asked as he took a sip of black tea Tsunade made for them.

"Hm?" Arashi responded taking a bite of his rice ball, it was salted, hot, and had slices of meat in it, just how he loved it.

"Who do you like, in our class?" Naruto asked looking at him while Arashi wrote in his story scroll.

"Everybody," he said not looking up from the scroll.

"You know what I mean."

"You mean as a crush?" Naruto nodded, "Nobody yet, I guess I've never really thought about it, and nobody really strikes me with beauty like Sakura has done with yourself." He said rolling the scroll up and tying closed.

Naruto just sighed and laid down on the floor looking up at the ceiling. Arashi's room was simple: A bed with a night stand, two dressers with six cabinets each, a mirror, and an array of secret panels and openings to hide stuff in. He never told anyone where and what he hid there because there was nothing to hide.

"Why do you ask?" Arashi asked sitting up on his bed looking at him.

"I need advise, it's embarrassing to talk to with my parents and everyone I've tried is a weirdo about it..."

"Have you tried my parents?" Arashi asked tilting his head.

"No, they'll just blab about it to my parents then they'll talk to me about it." He sighed.

"True, well maybe I can help?"

"But you don't even like anyone," he said looking at Arashi.

"Try me."

"Well it's about Sakura, I mean she's so pretty-"

"Yet she likes Sasuke, and she's rejected you many times, and your not sure if you should continue to like her and move on." Arashi guessed.

"Yeah how did you know?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not stupid," Naruto gave him a look, "what?"

"Yes you are," Arashi threw his pillow at him.

Naruto thinking it was soft didn't bother to stop it, but felt somethingh hard inside the pillow impact with his cheek. "Ah! You're dead," Naruto made three clones. Arashi back flipped out a window by his bed and took off running with the four Naruto's after him.

Arashi jumped on to the wall using chakra to momentarily stick on not being a pro at it yet, but it was enough to push off and get on the roof. He ran as Naruto used his clones as help to jump up to the roof, Arashi jumped while turning in mid air and threw four senbon needles at Naruto.

Naruto made a clone that got hit, and stopped the needles. He caught the needles and threw them back; Arashi dove to the side into the Bell Arena, a senju arena used to spar and wake up the relatives.

It was a circular stage with post up in random areas, but toward the back was a gazebo with a giant bell and hammer hanging still and quiet.

Naruto jumped off the roof and brought a punch down on Arashi who blocked with both arms, he ran in clone and punched Naruto three times in the same spot and jumped back as Naruto fell to his knees.

Arashi felt two clones grab him from behind and held him still as Naruto got up holding one Senbon needle, "I win." He threw it into Arashi's arm as the clones vanished.

Arashi winced as it entered, "Damn that just missed my vein." He gently picked it out and dropped it.

"Good job dude," Naruto high fived him. They heard clapping to their side, they both looked it was Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune.

"That was nice for a spar, but still Arashi you could have blocked that, and Naruto you could have been faster." Tsunade said with a wrinkled brow analyzing their performance.

"Alright training is done for today, come on Naruto time for bed," Kushina said motioning for him to come closer.

"Alright, see ya Arashi." Naruto ran to his parents who put a hand on his shoulder each.

"See ya Naruto," Arashi waved bye as Minato used Hiraishin to get all three of them home.

"Well young man time for you to be in bed too," Tsunade said.

"Yes mom, see ya dad, Shizune-nee-chan." Arashi ran to his room.

Arashi went to bed and fell asleep after brushing his teeth, his eyes closed in the first thirty seconds. _I wonder if I'll have that dream again?_ He thought before he fell asleep.

Arashi's eyes opened he was in a different bed, "Alright I woke by falling asleep. That makes perfect sense" He looked around. He was in this dream again, "Yup."

He looked out into a fog covered forest, he was in a castle, not the kind the land of fire had, or any other land for that matter. It was an old stone castle with draw bridges, gates, moats, and medieval weapons. He got up out of the bed, he knew this was a dream because he had pinched himself here many times and never felt the pain.

But he still needed to be careful; using the bathroom here had awful results when he woke up. He looked around his name was engraved into a wooden plaque, "Arashi Kami."

He had exploded the whole room; it was a lot like his in the real world except older versions of his furniture. He couldn't get out, the door was locked, and he was locked in. The only thing he could do here is sleep on the bed in this room and wake up in the real world with his parents, friends, and freedom. Or he could read the Kami Family history book, it was in nothing but Latin and he was taking Latin lessons from his dad, but there where a lot of words he didn't know in the book. But there was a picture, a picture of a relative, faded and light brown, but there was sometimes a disturbing picture of a monster next to the relative. The scariest was a giant scarab like monster that was next to his great x27 aunt Mary. Her nickname was Bloody Mary, for some reason the rest he could barely read. But this place was weird the words he could read where always glowing light, almost white, blue. The rest where black almost sucking the light out of the room, he stared at the pictures of monsters and family, but shadows crept u around the room, he had left the book open to long!

He shut it close and dove into the bed before the darkness could take over and fell asleep, he woke up with a jolt sitting up in his boxers only. He heard someone breathing heavily next to him, he looked it was Shizune-nee-chan. "Nee-chan?"

"O-Oh good morning Arashi-Otouto," She said with a dazed smile.

"Are you okay?" He waved his hand in front of her; she seemed to snap out of a trance.

"Oh Arashi I'm fine but you slept in there is only twenty minutes before class starts I'm sorry I forgot to wake you," Arashi's eyes widened as he threw the blanket in the air covering Shizune's vision. When it fell out of her vision Arashi was fully dressed pulling the haori on.

"Come on Nee-chan I got eat something really quick then you got take me there using shunshin!" Arashi said quickly running out of his room.

"How did he do that?" She wondered as she bit her lip, she was still shaken at what she just saw.

_Shizune was watching Arashi as he slept it was around five thirty ten minutes before he usually woke up, she just decided to wait, she looked around his room. Not snooping just...checking for any inappropriate thing. She found one of his secret storages and hesitated opening it, but curiosity got the best of her as she opened it._

_Inside was a transparent book, she reach out to it and it felt solid yet she could see right threw it. She opened it and immediately pictures of monsters, animal, and horrible beast filled her vision. She tried to close the book, but it was difficult, suddenly Arashi woke up and the book disappeared. She looked at the clock, 6:35, she had seen monsters for one whole hour, but it felt like five minutes. "Nee-chan?"_

"Nee-chan!" She heard Arashi call to her she shook her head and ran down stairs, Arashi had finished eating and was holding Eon the sword, and he put it on his back. "Let's go, or I'll be late." Shizune nodded and grabbed his hand and they vanished in a plume of smoke.

They appeared inside the class room, everyone's eyes where on them. "Sorry I'm late," Arashi said quickly while Shizune bowed to the students. She was now a jonin, with the standard jonin uniform and waist pack she was a tough one, on the level of Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai. She was friends with all the girl ANBU and jonin, since she saved Kushina she was a special jonin as a promotion.

"Just take your seat your five minutes from being late, thank you Shizune-sama." Iruka said as she walked out.

Arashi sat down next to Naruto who then proceeded to poke and prod him comically with questions about why he was late. "So why where you late, huh?"

"I slept in, simple. Shhhh," He said as Iruka cleared his throat.

"Alright student this is the make or break it day, you will break off into groups of two, boy and girls. I will test the girls while my assistant for the day and long time friend Mizuki will test to boys. Five minute last minute check up then we will begin," Iruka said as Mizuki sat to the side with a kind smile as he looked at Naruto or Arashi, or both.

Arashi got up and quickly checked his pockets, "Kunai check, shiriken check, scrolls check, and Eon." He grabbed Eon's handle and tried to draw him, but again the whole thing lifted, it wouldn't budge. He had researched his sword in the Kami library, only those with a true pure heart could be its wielder, and only those with pure intentions could draw Eon. But the rest was covered in dry blood, someone died in the library, it freak Arashi out a little.

Naruto had done the same, "Right were ready to pass!" Naruto said confidently as they high fived.

"Oh really? We'll see about that," Mizuki said kindly as he announced for all the boys to come with him.

"Cake walk," Arashi said slyly with an unusual grin on his face. Naruto gave his best friends a worried look.

"While the girls have their jutsu test we will start with Kunai and Shiriken," Mizuki said simply as he walked them to the dummies some moved, others stood still. "The test is simple, kill the dummy as if he where an enemy ninja. Shino Aburame will go first; you have ten kunai and ten shiriken."

It went off with everyone passing, but Arashi, Sasuke, and Naruto where the final three. Arashi was held back because he was using the restroom when his turn came up, and Mizuki made him do his test last.

Sasuke walked up to the line, you couldn't pass it to throw. He threw one at a time making all twenty shots. "Pass," Naruto's turn came up. He took a deep breath and threw all of them; they all curved and hit all the bull's eyes. Sasuke's eyes widened, which then formed into a sour frown. "Good job Naruto, you pass that section, Arashi you're next." Arashi nodded as he took the kunai and shiriken and ran into the woods next to the dummy. Kunai and shiriken came out of the shadows missing bull's eyes, but all twenty hit the dummy. Arashi walked out of the woods with a grin, that unusual grin. "I'm sorry Arashi you failed that section," He said apologetically.

"No I didn't, that test was to kill the dummy like it was an enemy ninja, not hit the bull's eyes. If it where an enemy ninja he would have died twenty out of twenty times with a bleed out time of three to ten second maximum. When your mother is a doctor, no the greatest doctor, she tends to make you study about death points." Arashi said with a grin, Mizuki too another look at the dummy, it was true. Every where Arashi hit could kill in ten seconds or less, from hitting vital organs with kunai or cutting major blood vessels with shiriken that dummy would never breath again if it where alive.

"Wow, that was very smart of you Arashi, you pass." Arashi seemed to calm down and his innocent look came back on with a smile.

"Thank you," he said bowing.

"Way to go, but still you have to teach me where those points are."

"Are you willing to study?" Arashi asked looking at him with a raised eye brow.

"Umm...Teach my shadow clone with yours and w-"

"Fight me," Naruto was interrupted by Sasuke Uchiha.

"Excuse me?" Arashi asked.

"Both of you; Fight Me." He said, no, he demanded.

"Why?" Naruto asked with a bored look in his eyes as he picked his ear.

"So I can prove that I'm the superior shinobi here, the Uchiha clan is the best there is." Sasuke explained.

"Yet they where killed by one man," Arashi retorted with a snicker as Naruto held in his laughter.

Sasuke grounded his teeth then like he got an idea stopped and smirked, "But the Kami clan was wiped out by the Uchiha. Don't you want to avenge them?"

"No," He said looking down at the grass, Sasuke's eyes widened. "That was a lose of war, it could have easily been the other way around, I don't blame the Uchiha. I blame war," Arashi turned to walk away.

Sasuke's anger rose as he ran at Arashi and swung a kick at him, _Thud_, Naruto caught the kick. "If you're going to hurt someone while there back is turned. Never ever try it on my god brother, especially in front of me!" Naruto lifted Sasuke's leg up high and kicked him in bad place.

Sasuke screamed out loud, but it was a higher pitch then normal. Mizuki ran out and stopped right in front of Arashi, "What happened?"

"Teme here wanted to fight Arashi, and Arashi walked away. Sasu-chan then tried to attack him from behind and I made sure he never tries that again. I kicked him in the nads, now can we continue?"

"It's true," Arashi said as he and Naruto walked in leaving Sasuke to Mizuki.

After that the test where easy and boring, at least everyone passed this year, cool huh? But that didn't mean Arashi and Naruto where off the hook. A parent teacher conference was held right after school, now they where all getting BBQ to celebrate.

That's where they where now, thankfully the restaurant had reservations for Minato and Jiraiya and set some meat aside for them while the Akamichi's ate the rest. Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Arashi where sitting on one side while Minato, Kushina, and Naruto where on the other.

"Alright, time for presents." Jiraiya announced.

"Right, here is Naruto's present." Kushina handed Naruto two wrapped scrolls.

His eyes widened as he was about to tear into it, but he remembered his manners. "Thank you Mom and Dad," He carefully undid the wrapper and slid the scroll out and opened it. "Water Style, Water Whip. Wow," He opened the second one, "Wind Style, Gale Wind Palm. I love you guys," He gave his parents a hug as best he could from his spot sitting down.

"Alright Arashi's turn," Tsunade said as Arashi just looked happy to be here.

"Here son," Jiraiya took out a long wrapped package from underneath the rug and handed it to Arashi.

"_Gratias_, Thank you." Arashi unwrapped it and it was a brand new katana, the sheath was a fine polished white with a shine to it, the handle was well binded with black wrappings, and the hand guard was shaped like circle like a "S" except the curves curved more almost making a complete circle.

"That's an ANBU sword, made for killing, if you don't want to kill someone or have to defend your self then don't draw it." Kushina said with a dead serious look in her eyes.

Arashi gulped and nodded, he brought the blade up just a little to see if it was already sharp. IT was sharpened and ready to kill. He gulped again, "Th-thank you." Kushina nodded as he smile came back.

"Now it's getting late," Naruto nudged Kushina. "Oh right, Arashi would you like to stay for the night? Naruto wants to train right away, and we adults are planning on going out more anyway."

"Sure," Arashi and Naruto brofisted.

Jiraiya and Minato split the bill, "Alright Naruto, Arashi don't stay up too late. You're getting your team tomorrow." Naruto and Arashi nodded and in a flash of yellow light the kids where brought back to the Hokage mansion by Minato and he flashed back to the other adults.

"Right, let's get started!" Naruto open the wind scroll and started to practice the hand signs. Arashi drew the sword and sheathed it again, he was practicing his draw, and he didn't want to just mess around with this deadly piece of metal. He drew it, and sheathed it again.

After thirty minutes they saw ninja jumped over head, Naruto and Arashi looked at each other. They followed the ninja and it led them to Minato, Naruto's father.

"The chunnin academy instructor has stolen the forbidden scroll and kidnapped Sasuke Uchiha, Martial law is in place. I don't want a fly escaping this village while that scroll and boy are still stolen! Get searching!"

"Hai Hokage-sama!" All the ninja shouted and all disappeared, Naruto and Arashi looked at each other. Minato didn't notice them and they managed to jump away with the other ninja.

"We need to find Mizuki let's search the forest," Naruto said with a serious look. Arashi's eyes where dazed and seemingly nowhere, "Arashi?" He didn't answer; he just pushed off the ceiling headed in a different direction, "Hey!" Naruto chased Arashi.

Mizuki panted as he held the forbidden scroll in one hand and a tied up Sasuke in one hand as he hid behind a tree. Ninja had just passed his hiding spot, "Well Orochimaru-sama will be pleased, shame I couldn't get the Kami-brat like Orochimaru wanted, but oh well he wanted one or the other." He chuckled as Sasuke struggled against his bonds, "Shut up."

"Hey!" Arashi jumped on a branch and flipped over it to the ground landing on his knees, Naruto landed on the branch Arashi flipped over.

"What's this? The Kyuubi-brat, the Sannin Spawn?"

"Kyuubi? Sannin Spawn?" Arashi finally spoke still on his knees.

"Oh you didn't know? Well some great parents you have, Naruto do you know what happened the day you where born?"

"The Kyuubi attack, the third hokage sealed the demon's chakra in me while he took the soul at the cost of his own."

"WRONG, the third hokage just sealed away your power, you are the Kyuubi, and I have proof." He took out a necklace with an upside down ruby star in a black metal circle; it gave off a demonic aura. Naruto's eyes widened like he had been punched as he fell off the branch on his hands and knees. "This is a demon magnet, meant to draw out one's most evil powers. And yours are the kind I need as a distraction," Naruto started to gasp in pain as his eyes turned red and red transparent bubbles started to form on his body. Mizuki put it on Naruto who screamed in pain and effort as the bubble receded, he was holding the power back by will power.

"STOP IT!" Arashi shouted, he had Eon on his back and his new katana in his hands,

"Heheheh...Hahahaha! Who's gonna stop me? You?" Mizuki laughed as glowing red marks came from his neck and covered his face turning black. His chakra became purple and visible, "I'll destroy you with Orochimaru's gift."

**To Be Countinued...**

**SO there you have it, I have three OC spots open, if you can, can you make one for Team Zabuza first? I need one before I can finish the Zabuza saga. Here are the two new OCs.**

**_NEXT TIME:_**

**_Eon, Teams, and Test_**

Name: Metaru Enkou (Metal Flame)  
>Nickname*: Soulless, Ginger (used as a taunt); Hot metal<br>Family: War Orphan Too young to remember his family  
>History#: He was found in a small village on the border of Earth and Grass. He didn't know his name so the caretaker of his orphanage named him. His given name by the color of his eyes and his last name by his hair color. Many of the children didn't like him because he looked different and his eyes scared them. He was clueless of why so he just played by himself and chopped wood for the orphanage. He hated the academy most of the kids act the same as the orphan kids, but with a few close friends(you can chose who) he became more outspoken, energetic, smart mouth, and grew very protective of his friends. He was good in almost all courses except genjustu which he was just flat out bad at it. He wants to find his perfect weapon but at the moment as a two handed axe<br>Where they live: Konohagakure  
>Same age as Naruto<br>Scars/piercings/tattoos: Several small scars on his arms but has one large scar in the middle of his stomach and mirrors the scar on his back

Appearance

Hair color/streaks: Flaming red hair  
>Hair lengthcut#: Has a low ponytail that goes to the middle of his shoulders part two he cuts the ponytail off  
>Eye color: a steel grey<br>Weight #: part one 140 lbs part two 190 lbs  
>Height#: part one 5'4" part two 5'11''<br>Jewelry/Make up*: none  
>Clothes&amp;Armor#: He wears a dark red t-shirt with the kanji of metal in the fornt tucked into a pair of black cargo pants with a black belt and a sliver skull. Black boots with a false bottom that he likes to keep small change, and a dark brown belt to carry his Axe. Part Two he gets a dark brown leather jacket that goes to his hips and a brown fedora<br>Other Details: His axe is 6 ft long, the front blade is in the shape of a guillotine, and has a spike as the back blade. The wood is a light brown, and the blade a light grey. (Any weapon you want just needs to be used by two hands)  
>Do they get along with their surrounding peers: He will get back at them in a spar, get into shouting matches, but after both he will have a long laugh just enjoying the fact that they see him<br>Weapon: His axe on his back and two weapon pouches on his left hip  
>Elemental Chakra Type: Fire, Earth<br>Personality (Summary): He goes by what he revives if your nice to him he is nice to you if you're an ** he's going to be an ** to you. Well speak his mind even when needs to shut up, but only around friends. When he is beyond mad he will be very calm. Has a touching problem an only one person he will allow.  
>Likes: Loves spicy food, large weapons, the full moon, training, sparing, hanging out, and a good laugh<br>Dislikes: Screaming, physical contact when he does want it,creedy bastards, nobles, and old farts that can't shut up  
>Personality flaw: He keeps everyone at arm's length and hates to ask for help, and can get flashbacks to the village<br>Quote or motto*: No man left behind  
>Theme Song*: Hollywood Undead - Sell your Soul<br>Skills: Large weapon fighting, taijutsu, good hearing, and fire jutsu's

Name: Panda Yaku

Age: 13

gender: female

rank: genin

clan: Kurosoma Family (clan in Rain Village)

weight: 83 lbs

Height: 4 ft 9 inches

Nickname(s): Runt (by father), Little Oni (prankster/theif name)

Family: Haita Yaku (Retired Konoha Nin. -jounin- father), Kai Yaku (deceased- former Hidden in the Rain nin. -mother), Yuki Yaku (brother, 3 years younger)

Live's: in a small house on the outskirts of village with family, later on moves into an apartment building next to Naruto's

Markings/scars: Has multiple scars on back, arms, chest, and legs. Has a seal on upper back that looks like Naruto's, but with a fireball instead of a spiral

Haircolor: bright white with natural pitch black streaks and specks

Hair style: Exactly like Haruhi Fujioka's from Ouran Highschool Host Club

Eye color: left eye- pitch black right eye- silvery grey / white

Clothes: black shorts that go to her knees with white trim, white steal-toed combat boots, white fingerless gloves, and a black hoodie with white trim and a yin yang symbol on the back. Her hitai-ate is bright white and tied around her neck

Other Info: Does she get along with peers: she tolerates them, but is friendly with Shikamaru

Likes: training, her little brother, animals (especially weasals), her friends Gaara and Shikamaru, the Hokage, cinnamon rolls, sweets, cloud-watching, pranks, stealing, and Kakashi

Dislikes: loud people, ramen, traitors, her father, rapists, getting caught for anything, fangirls/boys, Sasuke,hunters

Weapons: herself

Elemental Chakra Type:

Lightning (main) and Water

Personality: quiet, hot-tempered (she's one of the cold creepy stoic angry types), calm, cool, responsible, collected, apathetic, unpredictable, and sly. Around her brother she's, kind, sweet, responsible, caring, loving. c-

Personality Flaw: She is very paranoid, and thinks everyone has it out for her

Quote/Motto: "People constantly say they can make the world a better, happier place. But if they can, why aren't they doing it right now? Why let orphaned children suffer? Simple. They just don't give a damn about worthless kids"

Theme Song: Dear Vianne by Owl City

Skills: Ninjutsu, Forbidden Jutsu, cooking, pranks, stealing, stealth, tracking, with animals, ith children, singing

Dream: To take her brother away from her father and give him a better life.

Skin tone: milky white

Birthday: March 6th

Ninja Registration: 012543

History: Panda was born in Konoha, and named after the color of her hair. She lived with her parents, alone, until her mother had Yuki when she was 3. A year later when she was 4 and Yuki was 1, her mother was killed in a mission. Her father became an abusive alcoholic, and she took all the beatings so Yuki wouldn't have too. Her father retired when she was 7, because he was injured during a mission. At 8 she began working to care for her brother and father, when she normally would have entered the Academy. She met Kakashi on one of herjobs,and he taught her how to be a ninja, so she could eventually take the exams, with Naruto and the others. She has a bloodline that allows her to turn into any kind of animal, as long as she seen it before, which gives her her mismatched eye colors. It also let's her talk to animals. She met Shikamaru at the park and became friends with him, and then also met Gaara when she ran away from home, getting a ride from a traveling merchant, and went to Suna. The two became very good friends, and kept in touch through letters


	8. Mizuki and Eon

**Sannin Spawn**

**Author's Notes: Not sure if you read this but I'm having a new vote! ****Should Haku be Female or Male?**** I already have two votes:**

**Famale Haku:****1  
>Male Haku:<strong>**1**

**Also I've added a new OC to team Zabuza yet she is 17 so I need a 14yr old genin -chunnin level ninja for team Zabuza so they can enter the chunnin exams. If I don't I will seperate Ividia and Haku to team Yugao and team Tenzo.**

_**Last Time**_

_"WRONG, the third hokage just sealed away your power, you are the Kyuubi, and I have proof." He took out a necklace with an upside down ruby star in a black metal circle; it gave off a demonic aura. Naruto's eyes widened like he had been punched as he fell off the branch on his hands and knees. "This is a demon magnet, meant to draw out one's most evil powers. And yours are the kind I need as a distraction," Naruto started to gasp in pain as his eyes turned red and red transparent bubbles started to form on his body. Mizuki put it on Naruto who screamed in pain and effort as the bubble receded, he was holding the power back by will power._

_"STOP IT!" Arashi shouted, he had Eon on his back and his new katana in his hands,_

_"Heheheh...Hahahaha! Who's gonna stop me? You?" Mizuki laughed as glowing red marks came from his neck and covered his face turning black. His chakra became purple and visible, "I'll destroy you with Orochimaru's gift."_

Arashi took a shaky step back, but brought his foot up and stomped it hard int othe ground and closed his eyes, "I will defeat you with my gift," He drew his ANBU katana. And remembered all the moves and techniques Kushina used when he watched her train durring a session with Minato.

"Heheh," Mizuki blurred out of sight and appeared over Arashi half way through delivering an axe kick. Arashi side stepped it, got behind Mizuki and slashed him across the back. Mizuki gritted his teach and tried to plung his hand through Arashi, but again Arashi side stepped it and slashed him again making an 'X' on his back.

"Argh!" Mizuki grabbed Arashi by the shirt amnd threw him across the clearing, Arashi rolled head over feet till he hit a tree on his back standing, Mizuki blurred in front of him punch ready. Arashi fell to his butt ducking under his punch as Mizuki's hand went through the tre making a hole . Mizuki was struggling to pull his hand free, Arashi took the chance, he raised his sword high. He was gonna finish this now!

Mizuki shouted as Arashi brought it down, blodd sprayed on the floor. Arashi was looking down, he couldn't do it, he had just slashed Mizuki's shoulder. Mizuki's shout turned to a growl as he ripped his hand free and punched Arashi far.

Arashi flew threw the air sword flying free, it landed right next to Sasuke's face who was watching the fight, he wanted the power Mizuki had, he started to work the ropes against the blade sawing the ropes. Arashi rolled back finally stopping next to Naruto who was fading in and out of consciousness trying to supress the Kyuubi's chakra. "**Wh**y did**n't y**ou fin**ish hi**m?**"** Naruto half growled half panted.

"I couldn't..." Arashi said sadly he coud take someone's life like that.

**"**Ara**shi yo**u ha**ve to **do** th**is it**'s th**e on**ly **wa**y..."** He said as Mizuki came infront of Naruto and punched him hard.

"Come on Kyuubi brat transform to your true form!" He shouted., Naruto gasped is pain, Mizuki started to stomp on Naruto.

"STOP!" Arashi screamed ran at Mizuki and tried to tackle him only making hoim scoot back a few feet while Arashi countinued to try and push him. Mizuki chuckled and kneed Arashi in the gut and pushed him back sending him back to Naruto.

"Weak, without a sword your nothing. There is a reason why your title is 'The Sannin Spawn', because that's all anyone sees you as. They don;t see Arashi, they see the son of Jiraiya and Tsunade, without their support you would be nothing, that's all you are without your title." He said waiting for Arashi's next move.

"Maybe that's true, but I will proove them wrong.I am Arashi Nawaki Senju-Kami, and I will protect my brother at the cost of my life!" Arashi gripped Eon's handle and prayed to ever diety he had ever heard of that he could draw Eon. The sword slid out of it's sheath with a sharp silver tone, Arashi's eyes widened.

The blade had completly come out, he held it as it seemed to vibrate in his hand. _Push your chakra into me,_ he heard a voice in his head. He didn't have time to think about it, he just did as told. The handle seemed to grow warm as the end of it sprayed his chakra out like a jet pushing forward, Arashi struggled to hold it steady.

"That's new, well your nott the only one with an ace up his sleeve." Mizuki took out a vial with red liquid inside it, he bit the cork and pulled it out and drank the liquid. He doubled over and his breathing became labored.

"Arashi, Naruto!" Arashi looked up it was Iruka-sensei he was on a branch looking at them. "Is that Mizuki? Where's Sasuke and the scroll?"

"The scroll is with Sasuke," Arashi said looking at Sasuke. Sasuke was readin gthe forbidden scroll!

"Sasuke!" Iruka leapt over to him, "What are you doing?"

"Becoming stronger, now watch I'll finish Mizuki in one move." Sasuke said confidantly, he leapt high in the air. "Fire style, Meteor Shower!" He launched three huge spheres of fire down on top of Mizuki making three huge craters. Sasuke's skin turned pale as he fell to the ground, Iruka jumped up and caught him.

"You idiot you didn't have enough chakra for that jutsu!" Iruka shouted, but it was no use. Sasuke was unconscious.

"Well at least he did it, Iruka help me." Arashi said as he grabbed the necklace of Naruto who was close to passing out as well. Arashi took it off him; He threw it up in the air and used the chakra jet in Eon to give him extra power to break the ruby necklace.

Naruto went silent as he passed out; Arashi kneeled down and checked his pulse. "Naruto you're stronger then all of us if you can hold back a demon as strong as the Kyuubi," Arashi was proud of his god brother.

"Yes he is," Iruka said with a relived tone as he had the scroll on his back and Sasuke under one arm. "Give me Naruto I'll carry them both," Arashi nodded he lifted Naruto and put him under Iruka's other arm. Iruka jumped up on top of the branch, Arashi jumped up to follow him.

"NO!" An orange blur jumped from tree to tree and smashed a huge fist into Arashi, he flew down into the crater.

"Arashi," Iruka shouted.

He crawled out of the crater, "G-Get them out of here and call my parents!" He called to Iruka, "I'll stay alive now go!" Iruka nodded and leapt off, Mizuki landed with his tiger like body.

**"You made me loose Sasuke, now you'll replace him as Orochimaru's new vessel."** He said pointing at Arashi.

_Does he expect me to say 'yes I'll follow you'?_ Arashi wondered, "Like hell you are." He ran away using the chakra jet in Eon's handle to run and leapt faster and farther.

He weaved in and out of the way of trees avoiding the orange blur that was Mizuki, Mizuki was about to grab him, but Arashi blasted off to the right and Mizuki slammed into a tree. _I wonder..._ Arashi used the jet as a help to jump onto a tree, he jumped high above the trees with Eon's help. He held onto the blade and pushed as much chakra into it as he could and he blasted off at an angle, he was flying!

Arashi couldn't believe it, he could see Mizuki running underneath him on the ground. "What's wrong kitty can get up this high?" Arashi taunted. Mizuki roared and jumped high missing Arashi by few feet, "Almost!" Mizuki roared again and jumped to a tree and jumped high again this time he would make it.

Arashi tried to change directions, but he didn't know how. Mizuki grabbed him, Arashi held tight onto his sword and pushed more chakra through it, the chakra was leaving burns on Mizuki's skin as well as Arashi's. Arashi gritted hi teeth in pain while Mizuki roared again.

Just as they fell Arashi felt a whoosh and he felt warm arms holding him, he eyes fluttered from chakra exhaustion and pain, but he managed to look around, he was in his mother's arms. His father was standing next to Tsunade, neither of them looked happy. They had substituted Arashi with a log, which Mizuki was currently holding.

"Mom? Dad?" Arashi spoke.

"Shh Shh Mom's here, she'll protect you." Tsunade said rocking him back and fourth.

"Tsunade just keep him safe and heal him, I'll handle Mizuki." Jiraiya said in a strained voice as he held his anger back.

"Dad...look..." Jiraiya looked and his eyes widened, "I-I drew Eon..." Arashi said with a smile as he passed out. The last thing he saw was his mother's glowing green hand...

Arashi woke up with a jolt, he looked around, and he was in the hospital. He looked to his left, Naruto and Sasuke where here as well. Hundreds of gifts where here for the "Last Uchiha", the "Honorable Yondaime's Son", and the "Sannin Spawn."

He sighed, "The Sannin Spawn? When will I be recognized as Arashi Kami?" He looked to his right, the window's curtains where covering outside and Eon was sheathed in the corner next to Arashi ANBU katana.

He reached and grabbed Eon. He pulled the handle, it didn't budge. "You talked to me, I know you did. What must I do to prove myself?"

He didn't get anything in response; Arashi sighed and put Eon back in the corner. And laid back down, "How long have I been asleep?" He didn't get an answer as he fell back asleep.

When he woke up he was in the castle bed again, but this time he wasn't alone. He sat up, a woman with white hair and black eyes was at the desk reading the family history book. "Huh? Who are you?" She stopped and got up; she was in a black dress, black boots, and black stockings. She glared at him; she apparently didn't want to mess around...

"Who am I? I'm the one who saved your life, I am Eon." She said sharply. Arashi's eyes widened, his moth opened and closed again not finding any words. She rolled her eyes, "Yes I'm a girl. I'm the spirit of Eon, my soul is tied to this sword and I control its functions."

Arashi shook his head, "What must I do to be your wielder?"

She glared harder at him he leaned back, a little intimidated. "Why are you asking me? Not everything will be handed to you, prove to me you're worthy of being my wielder. You're lucky I let your hands draw me the other night, now leave this place and train with a sword. I saw you swing that gift of a sword like it was some toy, get skill and maybe I'll consider letting you draw me again. Now be gone," She pushed him into the bed and he woke up with a start in the hospital again.

He looked at the clock, 3:12 pm, Sasuke and Naruto's beds where empty. He got up he was only in a hospital gown and he didn't see his clothes around. He looked threw drawers and found only more gowns. He took the one he had on off. He put it on backwards showing his front, and then put a second one on correctly covering both sides.

He put Eon on his back and held his sheathed ANBU katana in his hand as he opened the door, nobody was around, and the hospital was lit by the open windows. He walked threw the halls looking for someone, he heard noises down stairs and ran down them. A lot of people where gathered there, "Calm down calm down we will announce the teams for Iruka's class once Arashi is awake." Minato said trying to have everyone calm down.

"I'm here," Arashi said walking into the lobby. Ino blushed as she and everyone else crowded around him.

"Dude how are you still alive?" Kiba asked.

"Is it true you flew?" Ino asked.

"Are you alright?" Sayomi asked.

"Cool sword!" Danielle chimed in.

"HEY!" Minato shouted getting everyone's attention, "We will now announce the teams. Team 1 and 6 are still in effect from two years ago while team 2,3,4, and 9 are in effect from last year. So I will start with team 5, it will be. Sayomi Tora, Arashi Kami, and Danielle Tengoku Your jonin-sensei will be Shizune Senju." Ino looked devastated, "Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno," Naruto looked happy. He was in his normal clothes as was Sasuke, he looked a little pale, but fine none the less. "And Sasuke Uchiha, your team leader will be Kakashi Hatake. Next is Team 8; it will be Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, and Shino Aburame. Your team leader will be Kurenai Yuhi, Team 10 will be Choji Akamichi, Shikamaru Nara and Ino Yamanaka." Ino put her head down on a desk in despair.

"It'll be alright Ino-san," Arashi said with a smile as he patted her on the back, she blushed and nodded feeling better.

"Your leader will be Asuma Sarutobi, now please stay here and wait for your sensei. Arashi your parents will also be here shortly to get you your clothes." Arashi nodded as Minato ruffled Naruto's hair making him pout as Minato laughed and disappeared in a flash of yellow light.

"Well that was eventful," Naruto remarked.

"Arashi tell us exactly how it happened," Ino suggested.

Everyone crowded around him while Kiba pushed him onto a chair to stand on, "Alright then. Naruto and I had just left a parent teacher conference with our parents and we went out for Barbie Que," he started.

"I saw you guys," Choji said as everyone shushed him. Sasuke wasn't listening. He just waited to here about what happened after.

Arashi went on and on about the tale, "Then as I taunted Mizuki more and more he jumped on top of a tree and jump higher then usual. He got me," everyone gasped totally into the story. The jonin senseis had been there ever since Arashi got to the part where they found Mizuki and they where into the story as well Kakashi held a finger on his page but didn't put it away completely. Everyone knew about Naruto's extraordinary will power to hold a demon back and Sasuke's new super powerful jutsu. "We fell to the floor, and just before we landed I felt a whoosh as I was substituted with a log by my mom Tsunade, Mizuki was left with a log as my dad Jiraiya took care of him while my mother healed me, I passed out when she started and since they are fine I'm sure Mizuki must have been taken care of." Everyone smiled glad their friend was alright.

"Wait where is the sword that let you fly?" Kiba asked.

"Right here, only those with pure intentions can draw it. I wanted to protect my friends so I drew it, but I've yet to prove myself worthy as a wielder to Eon yet so I can't draw it anymore." He tried to draw Eon, but it didn't budge.

"Well then if team seven would follow me to the roof please," Kakashi said as he walked toward the stairs and vanished in a poof of smoke.

The senseis all called their teams and went off in various directions, Shizune was last. "We will wait here because Arashi has yet to get his clothes, and call me Shizune-sensei." She said looking at them but spoke the second part directly to Arashi who nodded.

"Sure."

**End**

**I know I said in the last chapter the test would come but the Mizuki part took to much space so the test will be the next chapter. For now here is the newest OC, of Team Zabuza, but remember I'm still looking for a genin for the team so they can join the chunnin exams.**

Name: Luxuria

Nickname: Sinner, Lust

Family: Her Father was not only her father, but also her brother. She killed her whole family.

History: She lived has a trained assasin, she will do anything to kill her target even have sex with them. She killed her whole family when she got bored of them, in a sexual way.

Where she lives: Unknown Village

Age: 17

Scar/piercing/tattoo: None

Hair color/streaks: Bright Pink

Hair Length/Cut: long to the knees, which is loose.

Eye Color: Silver

Weight: 108 pounds

Height: 5'4"

Jewelry/make up: red lipstick

Clothes/armor: She wears a long, slightly loose white kimono with a red stripe in between two black stripes around the waist as well as a red triangle at the bottom of her dress, decorated by flames and skulls motifs, open at the top to reveal her shoulders and a fair amount of cleavage and closed around the waist by a large black belt acorned with a horned skull. She also has ribbons tied around her sleeves, a buckled strap around her neck and traditional sandals with extremely high platforms soles.

Does she get along with her peers: no really, because she always trying to flirt with someone.

Weapon: Senbonzakura (like from bleach) Elemental Chakra Type: Wind Personality: She is very flirty, but also clam and collected person. She retains a clam demeanor even during battle, though she is not above mocking her opponents and their abilities, yet she alsos praises their skills if they prove themselves worthy.

Likes: gooding-looking men, sex, sakura trees, sex

Dislikes: ugly men

Personality flaw: She tends to listen to only good looking men

Extra: Top 5 of her good looking list 1) Itachi 2) Sasori 3) Deidara 4) Kakashi 5) Zabuza If she is listen to 3, but if 1 asked her to do something she'll do it, but she'll never kill someone of her top 5 good-looking list.


	9. The Test

**Sannin Spawn**

**Author's Notes: Well here are the votes so far!**

**Male Haku: 4  
>Female Haku: 3<strong>

**Here is the test.**

**Last Time**

_The senseis all called their teams and went off in various directions, Shizune was last. "We will wait here because Arashi has yet to get his clothes, and call me Shizune-sensei." She said looking at them but spoke the second part directly to Arashi who nodded._

_"Sure."_

Shizune sat with the three of them in the hospital lobby, "Introduce yourself to me and your team mates." She said sitting in the chair of the lobby.

Three of them shifted uncomfortably, "How do we start?" Sayomi asked a little unsure.

"Why don't you give us an example?" Danielle asked.

Shizune thought for a few moments, "Hello my name is Shizune Senju, I am 24 years old, a jonin instructor and my likes include: Sushi, Training in the medical field, and my family. My dislikes are perverts, ramen, and cold coffee or tea. My goal in life is to help my student succeed and become the greatest they can be. My abilities include Water, Earth, and Medical jutsu. Along with senbon training, and some sealing. As well as summoning slugs, now you go Wall Flower," she said kindly. It wasn't a taunt, she had done research on her future students and this was her nickname in the academy.

"My name is Danielle Tengoku, I'm 12 years old, a genin student, and my likes include Books, French Fries, training, my friends Naruto and Hinata, and Tales of the Gutsy Ninja. My dislikes include Taijutsu, Poisons, and People who judge others before getting to know them, Thongs, and peeping Toms. My fighting skills would retain to Cooking, Sewing, Medical Ninjutsu, Elemental Ninjutsu, Seals, Archery, Kenjutsu, Stealth, Cleaning, Aerial Jutsu, Tracking, a little in Sensing. My goal is to be a really good medical ninja like Tsunade-sama and a seal master like Yondaime-sama." She finished, "But I have something to show all of you." She held her fingers in a ram position, "Kai!" The air around her back warped a little revealing angel wings with a pink hue to it. "I've had Kurenai Yuhi hide them for me; it's an Ace to surprise my opponents. But still this has a draw back; my bones are hollow so I'm light enough to fly."

"Your bones would break after a physical battle," Arashi stated. Danielle just nodded.

"Alright then why don't you go Arashi?" Shizune suggested.

"Alright, Hello my name is Arashi Nawaki Senju-Kami. I'm 12 years old, a genin of the village hidden by leaves, and my likes include; Rice Balls, Everyone, and Everything unless I have a reason not to like them. My goal is to become the strongest ninja I can be in any and all branches from Fuin, Tai, Gen, Nin, Bo, Med, and Kenjutsu I wish to learn every and all aspects. A secondary goal is to restart the Kami and Senju clan. Hopefully I can join the two houses and form a new clan. My skills involve Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, a very little genjutu, and great medical jutsu. And I have no idea what else to add..."

"It's alright Sayomi your next." Shizune said, she knew exactly why he was afraid.

"Alright then my name is Sayomi Tora, I am twelve years old, a genin of this village, I like Sweet things, tea, training, tigers, meeting nice people, studying ninja scrolls, stars, and doing things right. I don't like Failing to do something the first time, bullies, traitors, bitter/dry foods, and someone talking to me when I don't wanna talk. My goal is to be great like my older brother Minoru. My skills would have to be summoning tigers, lightning jutsu, stealth and using these." She took out a set of metal claws that fitted her hands perfectly.

"Well you're all great in different ways, now let's see if you can fit those aspects together. We'll meet at training ground five in five minutes don't be late," She vanished.

"Huh?" Danielle looked confused.

"We gotta run training ground five is on the other side of the village!" Arashi said a little panicked, "Just follow me!" He said running.

"Wait you don't have your...clothes...yet..." Sayomi tried to warn him but it was no use he was already outside the hospital. You could hear people's confusion.

"Doesn't matter we have to go," Danielle said running. Sayomi sighed as Tsunade and Jiraiya entered with a bag of clothes.

"Have you seem-"

"I'll take it to him!" Sayomi said as she ran past them taking the bag.

She saw a rope hanging off a kunai a ninja must have left it there, she grabbed it and sung off the side of the building and held onto it as she ran on the side of the building. She swung off it again landing on a roof across the street from Danielle. Danielle was gliding over the roofs with her wings.

Sayomi bit her thumb, "Summoning jutsu!" She put her hand to the ground and a tiger big enough to ride was summoned under her in mid run. She landed on it and the tiger stopped, she scratched him behind the ear and told the tiger what the situation was. He nodded and ran across the roofs.

Danielle saw Sayomi riding a tiger, "That's cheating..." She said as she landed and jumped high into the air with the help of her wings, she dived at an angle building speed and momentum.

She flew right past Arashi and her tail wind blew him off the roof, "Whoa!" _Thud_ Sayomi's tiger caught him and he was right behind Sayomi on the tiger. "Thanks for the save," he said.

"You're welcome, now here are your clothes." She handed him the bag.

"Thank you," he started to look through the bags.

It took them four and a half minutes to get there Shizune was standing there with a stop watch, "Good job. You passed the first part of my test," she said happily.

"Easy now if you excuse me I got get dress." Arashi said running into the woods, he came back two seconds later fully dressed. "I'm back!"

"How did you change that fast?" Danielle asked completely confused.

"Huh?" Arashi looked confused.

"It's better not to ask it been like that for a long time," Shizune said to Danielle. Every time Arashi changed it was really fast, and he never knew he did it. "Well this test is it's to put these on me," she took out two tags and handed one to Arashi and one to Sayomi. "These are chakra suppressant tags, put them on me and I will be unable to use chakra and you three would have won. But I won't let you guys pass easily I can take you down I will."

"So this is a skill test?" Sayomi asked.

"We'll pass easy!" Danielle looked confident, Arashi looked thoughtful.

"There's more only two of you will pass," All three of their eyes widened, "Once I have my two genin I will train you as my apprentices while the third will be sent back to the academy to try again. So you must pass before sunset, the two who gets the tag on me will get to be my apprentices. Good luck," Sayomi and Danielle jumped off into hiding, but Arashi stayed there contemplating her words.

"I find no double meaning to this, whatever." He charged Shizune, "Sorry Nee-chan."

"Same," Shizune whispered into his ear. His eyes widened as she put a senbon in his back hitting a nerve that froze up his legs. He fell on his face the tag fell in front of him, "You know a ninja always comes prepared." She said kneeling down in front of him.

"Exactly," Danielle shouted coming in from the left, Shizune was about to punch her but she faded away. A normal clone, Danielle came down from the sky, Shizune leapt to the side as a rain arrows came down missing Arashi and the tag just barely. Danielle landed and took the tag and flew into the forest, Shizune smirked as she ran after Danielle.

Sayomi walked into the clearing with her tiger at her side, she took the needle out and Arashi got up, "Thanks."

"No problem, but still this isn't right, I've never heard of a three man team," She said.

"But were not a team we'll be her apprentices. Let me see your tag," Arashi asked opening his hand. Sayomi hesitated for a moment but handed it to him; he held it up to the sun and inspected the ink carvings carefully. "This is a chakra seal tag, but still it's not the right kind."

"Huh?" Sayomi looked at the tag, if was shaped like a vortex to drain away chakra.

"This way a normal tag should be is a whirlpool, the tag originated at Hidden Whirlpool, but this is a tornado. I can't help but feel this is important..." Arashi said looking at the tag; Sayomi put it in her pocket.

"Let's take a look at the other tag, maybe there is a clue there." Arashi nodded he and Sayomi ran after Danielle and Shizune. "Hey Arashi are we working together?" Sayomi asked riding her tiger.

"I don't know depends if you betray me," He said not looking at her as he leapt from branch to branch. Sayomi just stayed silent, "There they are."

Danielle was shooting at Shizune with her bow and arrow while Shizune was dodging, side stepping, and destroying Danielle's arrows with ease. "Danielle stop, hold your fire!" Arashi called as he slid under Shizune kicked her up as Sayomi jumped up at a direction that would cause her to land on Shizune with the tag ready.

Shizune used a substitution with Danielle and Danielle was hit into Arashi, they heard something snap and Danielle cried out in pain. "It's up to you Arashi if you want to heal someone who could potentially betray you." Shizune's voice echoed through the woods.

Arashi got up holding Danielle who was very light, immediately he set her down and held a "Bird" hand sign. Soon his hands where glowing green with chakra and he held his hand over Danielle's forehead, she was whimpering the pain must have been bad. "You have a broken leg," he said finding where the pain was through her mind. He moved his hand there and soon the pain in her eyes faded. "In my left hand is a pain killer jutsu and in my right is the mystic palm with me using one hand to heal it'll take double the time."

"Why are you helping me?" Danielle asked.

"Because even if we are competing for positions and you could betray me your my friend. I would never leave a friend who needs help," Arashi said with a serious look in his eyes. "In danger you never waste time, a second is all it takes to die, so never waste a second."

"Let us see your tag," Sayomi said. Danielle handed it to her, "Arashi it is different!"

"Let me see it," Sayomi held it in front of his face. It was a raging ocean with rain, powerful winds, and lightning.

"Maybe it's something to do with a storm?" Sayomi suggested.

"What are your guy's elemental chakra types?" Arashi asked.

"Lightning," Sayomi said.

"Water," Danielle said.

"I don't have one but I do know a few wing jutsu. All three of those elements create the legendary Storm Type," Arashi informed them.

"Are we supposed to make a Storm Jutsu?" Sayomi asked.

"But it's a bloodline," Danielle interjected.

"I think what it's trying to say; that we all need to work together," A storm is three different elements working together. "While I'm healing Danielle we need to work on a plan," Arashi said with a confidant smile. Sayomi and Danielle mirrored his smile as they began to lean in close discussing a plan.

Shizune was meditating on a post while she waited for the slightest noise, she heard chakra activation and jumped as a kunai whizzed under her feet. "NOW!" She heard Danielle shout.

Two Arashi ran out of the woods, one with the ANBU sword and one with Sayomi's claws.

"Too easy," She kicked the Arashi with the claws who poofed into Sayomi holding Arashi's sword. "Huh?"

"Eat this!" A third Arashi came out of the ground, she kicked him and he disappeared completely. Sayomi had disappeared as well, the Arashi holding the Katana poofed revealing Danielle without her wings and Sayomi's claws.

_What's going on?_ Shizune wondered as she took out a kunai and got ready to block the clawsm the claws went right threw her kunai, "A normal clone." She felt two kunai flying at her and side stepped them going right threw the middle, but it was too late they sprung swinging around tying her arms to her side. "You gotta do better then that!"

A tiger with Danielle's wings flew out of the woods, Shizune looked very confused now. "You let you guard down!" Danielle shouted, she was close, Shizune turned around and threw a hard punch, it was Arashi? He caught the punch and pulled her closer to him and flipped her over his shoulder. She landed on her feet, rolled out of Arashi's grip, "Dang..." He did had Danielle's voice!

"Now!" She heard Arashi's voice, it was Sayomi? Danielle came down with her wongs and Arashi's sword ready to impale Shizune.

She rolled out of the way, "This ends now!" Shizune shouted doing hand seals. "Water wave jutsu!" She blew a huge torrent of water blowing all three of them away. They all got up immediately. Arashi was wearing Sayomi's clothes and had Danielle's wings, Sayomi was wearing Danielle's clothes and held Arashi's two swords, and Danielle wore Arashi's clothes while holding Sayomi's claws. "What the hell is going on!" She shouted.

"You focusing too hard on what we look and sound like sensei," Sayomi said in Arashi's voice. Shizune felt a hard thud in the back if her head as everything faded. She realized she was just in a genjutsu, she was tied to the post she was meditating on moments earlier. She had a tag on her cheek and forehead; she couldn't feel her chakra anymore. Her perfectly normal students; Arashi, Sayomi, and Danielle where in front of her, the thud was Arashi hitting her across the back of the head with his sheathed sword.

Shizune laughed, "Alright what kind of jutsu was that?" She asked.

"A Tora family genjutsu, titled Confusing Patterns. It's normally used for animal confusion, but it worked perfectly fine for us." Sayomi said happily.

"So it was your idea to use genjutsu?" Shizune asked.

"No it was mine?" Danielle stated as Arashi and Sayomi nodded.

"So it was your idea to work together?" Shizune asked.

"Me," Arashi said as Danielle and Sayomi nodded.

"Well then who put the tags on me?" She asked.

"We did," Sayomi stated.

"I mean which two of you?"

"Us," The three of them said at the same time.

Shizune was confused again, She looked around everything was perfectly normal as if there was never a battle to start with. "Well I don't know which two of you specifically put the tags on me and I can't choose two or else that would be favoritism. So I guess I got no choice but to take in all three of you," Shizune sighed,

"Alright," Danielle cheered as she pulled Arashi and Sayomi in for a hug.

"We will be known as Team 5, now...could you please untie me and get these tags off me?" She asked nervously.

"Sure," Sayomi and Danielle ripped the tags off and like band aids Shizune yelped at the pain. Arashi cut the wires with his sword.

"How about we all go out for dinner?" Shizune suggested rubbing her ed cheek and red forehead.

"Yeah," Sayomi said loudly it was a little out of character for her, but who cared it was a happy time. Arashi was just smiling as he picked up the two tags on the floor and slipped them into his pocket he would keep them as memories.

**End**

**How was it? Remember to review!**

**Also I got the last member of Team Zabuza, here is the list.**

**-Zabuza Momochi VS Kakashi Hatake  
>-Ryu Ginrei VS Sasuke Uchiha and Sayomi Tora<br>-Haku Yuki VS Naruto Uzumaki and Arashi Kami  
>-Luxuria VS Shizune Senju<br>-Ividia VS Sakura Haruno and Danielle Tengoku**


	10. Tazuna and Demon Brothers

**Sannin Spawn**

**Author's Notes: Here is the voting so far, somme by review others by PM.**

**Male Haku: 4  
>Female Haku: 4<strong>

**I realized I forgot to post Ryu Ginrei's Character's profile last chapter so I'll post it at the end of this chapter. But for now it's the next chapter,**

**meanwhile...**

**Wild Bear(Author) was walking down the hill when suddenly a zombie's head popped out of the ground only to be pushed back in by Wild Bear's foot as he walked over him not noticing due to having head phones on and music blaring loudly.**

**Last Time**

_"Yeah," Sayomi said loudly it was a little out of character for her, but who cared it was a happy time. Arashi was just smiling as he picked up the two tags on the floor and slipped them into his pocket he would keep them as memories._

The genin have been busy since that day, the jonin senseis had been working their students hard into the ground as an order from the hokage, training was intense for the first month and not only that they had to do D missions in record times. Nobody knew why the hokage was working the newest batch of genin so hard. But nobody could argue with the results, each genin had gotten significantly stronger. Arashi took sword fighting lessons with Kushina and jutsu with Jiraiya and Minato, as well as medical jutsu with Naruto. Naruto was learning jutsu with his mother, and he was learning a new jutsu from Jiraiya and Minato.

Each student could maintain a serious fight with their chunnin superiors...for the first ten minutes, and then the chunnin always found a way to beat the genin. The answer was simple, they lacked experience. And this was what brought them here today; team 7 was on a mission.

"This is Ramen Topping reporting in," Naruto's voice sounded in from the radio head sets they where using. "The targets are thirty meters north of my position..."

"Check that this is Pink Tree checking in, I'm in position. Do you copy white lightning?"

"I copy, Duck Hunter do you copy?"

"I copy, why did Naruto have to make the names?"

"Silence Duck Hunter, I choose the names, it was Ramen Topping who suggested it. Are you three ready?" Kakashi said stifling a laugh.

"Yes, we're on stand by, waiting on the signal to advance... Pink Tree out."

"Roger that," Kakashi waited a few moments. "Go!"

Three shadows leapt out of their position on their unsuspecting targets, _Clang_, "Your gonna have to do better then that Team 7." Said their targets, it was Team 5! Danielle had her bow drawn and ready to fire at Sakura. Sora had her claws at Naruto's neck, and Arashi had a clone block Sasuke's kunai with his sword poised to stab him in the back with another sword.

"H-How!' Naruto asked with as much breath as he was allowed to draw.

"Choose a less obvious radio frequency then seven," Danielle said as Sora held up a small portable radio in one hand.

Kakashi walked out with his hands up and without his jacket as he walked out Shizune was following him with kunai ready to put in his neck, she also had his jacket over her shoulder. "We've be compromised..."

"Yes you have," Shizune said pushing him forward. "Good job Team Five," team five let team seven go.

"Better luck next time Duck Hunter," Arashi laughed. Sasuke scowled as others joined into the laugh.

"Well what are your guy's names?" Naruto asked.

"We won't tell," Arashi said with a smirk.

"Time Keeper, Tiger Tamer, Fragile Angel, and Medical Mistress." Shizune said with a smile.

"Sensei!" Arashi shouted as other laughed.

"Hey how come you guys have better names then us?" Sakura asked.

"Because I'm more creative then Ramen Topping," Danielle said crossing her arms.

"Well what do your names mean, I mean ours are pretty obvious," Sasuke asked.

"Time Keeper is because holds a sword named Eon, an Eon is an unspecific large amount of time past millenniums, an Eon can stretch from a millennium and one year to a trillion years. Tiger Tamer is because I can summon tamed or wild tigers, and fragile Angel is because." Danielle and Shizune covered Sayomi's mouth.

"We've already gave away enough information," Arashi said nervously. Without warning a chunnin appeared in a swirl of leaves and smoke.

"Team 5 and 7 you are to report to Hokage-sama effective immediately," and he vanished just like that.

"Okay?" Kakashi said as he put a hand on Sasuke and Naruto's shoulder and they put a hand on Sakura's shoulder and disappeared in a swirl of leaves and smoke.

"We're running, come on." Shizune said as she took off with her team following close behind. It took then seven minutes together there standard genin to chunnin student time, when they arrived Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke where talking while Kakashi sat on a couch reading. "Alright we're here, you good team?"

Arashi, Danielle, and Sayomi panted a little but gave her a thumbs up, "Good now this is the news. We know the reason why you're not holding up with chunin ninjas," they all looked up, "You lack experience. So we'll start slow and steady by sending two genin teams on a C-rank mission. Mr. Tazuna you may enter," he genin could have sworn they heard slow drunk music playing as a drunken middle aged man walked in. He leaned against the door frame and studied the two teams; he wore a travel's hat with a dirty tank top and pants. All topped with flushed cheeks and a beer belly.

"Eh? This is my protection six midgets a scarecrow and a school girl? Pathetic," he said taking a drink of the gourd of sake he held in his hands. The genin of team five tried to look calm, but team seven made their displeasure evident. "What ever, beggars can't be choosers. Meet me by the gate in half an hour," he stumbled out the door.

"An escort mission?" Shizune guessed.

"Yeah, that is Tazuna, he needs protection from thieves and bandits on his way back to the land of waves. That's where you come in, just escort him, and come home." Minato said as he went back to his paper work.

"Alright team we have twenty seven minutes to pack any gear you may need, don't be late to the gate." Shizune said and team five was out the window.

"What she said," Kakashi said as he disappeared reading his book.

Arashi was in his room packing everything into a back pack when he heard a knock on his door, "Going some where?" It was his dad, Jiraiya Senju.

"Yup on my first c-rank mission," he said. "An escort mission, but still one can't be too prepared." He said hefting the heavy back pack up on his shoulders.

"God son wait let me see what you got," he took the back pack and emptied it on the bed. Out rolled 20 kunai, 10 explosive tags, 30 shiriken, 5 collapsible fumma shirikens, 2 scrolls, a lot of food, and a lot of anti snake venom. "Here I'll make is lighter," he took one of the scrolls and quickly wrote a series of sealing circles and one by one each item was in a scroll, "There you go." He handed it to Arashi.

"Thanks dad," He hugged his dad. "I'm gonna say by too mom then I'm outta here," he said running out of the room with the scroll.

"Be safe," Jiraiya said quietly.

"Bye!" Arashi shouted and ran out the Senju compound gates, it took him seven teen minutes to get there y walking which was fine he was two minutes early. Everyone was there minus Tazuna, Naruto held up an orange scroll for Arashi too see. Arashi held up his white scroll as well, "Did your mom do yours?"

"Dad," Naruto said.

"Same," Arashi shrugged.

"What are you two talking about?" Sakura asked, "And where are your packs?"

"Right here, our dads are seal masters they packed everything into these scrolls." Naruto said happily.

"Right our escort is here," Danielle mention pointing to Tazuna who was happily sober and walking toward them.

He walked up to them, "Listen I paid for you all to protect me. That means with your lives, I need to live, under stand?" He asked, they all nodded with a serious expression. "Right then let's go," he started to walk with spring in his step.

The formation was Shizune in the very front, Kakashi in the very back, Arashi and Sasuke in the front just behind Shizune, Naruto and Danielle on either side of Tazuna, and Sasuke and Sayomi behind him and just infront of Kakashi.

"So what did you read in the forbidden scroll? I'm sure it wasn't just Meteor Shower," Arashi said looking at Sasuke.

"I don't trust you enough," he said looking away.

"Respect and Trust must be earned, like money, and the bare essentials in life." Tazuna said bringing up his opinion.

"True, but it never hurts to help someone who's down back onto their feet." Arashi countered, Tazuna smiled.

"I like that, what's your name Kid?" He asked.

"Arashi Nawaki Senju-Kami, son of legendary sannin Jiraiya and Tsunade Senju, and the blonde boy is my God Brother Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, the Hokage's son." Tazuna's eyes widened as he looked from Arashi to Naruto.

"Wow, I hope you're at least a little bit like each of your parents, both of you." He said, Arashi then nodded. "Great that makes me feel better," he nodded.

"We also have the last surviving Uchiha right here," Arashi said pointing at Sasuke who kept looking ahead with a smirk. "He survived the massacre and is a prodigy, then you have Shizune Senju. Adopted into the Senju compound she has been trained by both my parents and is a very strong for her age, and finally we have Kakashi Hatake. Trained by the fourth Hokage and creater of the infamous Chidori slash Raikiri jutsu." Tazuna looked all around him.

"Oh my god, what about the others?" He asked.

"Sayomi Tora in the last three of the Tiger summoning clan, not only can she summon tigers, she is very dangerous with those claws of hers. Then there is Sakura Haruno, smartest Kunoichi of our year, she is also practicing Genjutsu and makes leaps and bounds in her training, then there is Danielle Tengoku. Her family came from another land hence her different first name, and she is the last of her clan. I won't give away what her clan does, it is too important, but still she is a master at bow and arrow combat and water jutsu." Arashi finished his evaluation on teams 5 and 7.

"Whoa..." Tazuna was lost for words.

Arashi smiled as did everyone else, they over heard him talking and was glad he had nothing but positive words about them. Arashi spotted a puddle and glanced back at Naruto who nodded, Sayomi, Shizune, and Kakashi also looked back at him. Shizune nodded to them and started to whistle, Kakashi buried his nose in his book.

As they walked past the puddle it exploded in a torrent of water as two men with claws and a spiked chain both wrapped the chain around Shizune and Kakashi at the same time. "Two down," they ripped Kakashi and Shizune to shreds.

Immediately Sasuke and Arashi rushed the one in front of where Shizune was, Sayomi and Naruto ran back to deal with the other. Sasuke slid under one of the men and kick him in the chin sending him up. Arashi landed on top of him and pushed him in to a tree where he impaled the chain to the tree with his ANBU sword.

Naruto and Sayomi had worked together as well, Sayomi jumped up grappled him by the shoulders and took him down to the floor where she then jumped off as an army of Naruto all held him down with various holds and tricks.

"The demon brothers Gozu and Meizu," Sakura said. "They work together and rely on co-op jutsu, but watch out because they can break out of that chain.

"Too late, Gozu said as he took the chain off, Meizu used the chain to kill all the clones then he took it off. Danielle drew her bow back and shot a volley of arrows at Meizu pinning him to the tree. Gozu was an inch from Tazuna and Sakura when _CLANG_ Arashi had substituted with Sakura and was using his wrist to block Gozu's claws.

"Heh stupid boy our claws are poisoned," He laughed

Arashi chuckled, "Stupid demon brother, I know!" He brought his wrist apart shredding his sleeves and moving the demon brother's claws out of the way. "_Blasphemy_!" He shouted as he brought his foot up and kicked him back hard, the wind was literally taken out of him as he blanked out from lack of oxygen.

"Arashi are you okay?" Kakashi asked walking out from behind a tree, Shizune jumped out of a tree. Tazuna's speechless fear was taken out as he looked at the remains of Shizune and Kakashi in it's place was a bunch of cut up logs.

"I'm fine," Arashi said holding up his arms, his sleeves fell back showing metal gauntlets. The right one held all the Kami clan member names, and the left held all the senju clan names. "My family protects me," he said.

"But your haori is ruined," Shizune said.

"I'll just sew it back up for you it's the least I could do," Sakura volenteered. Arashi nodded and took his Haori off and handed it to her, he was only in his white tank top now.

"Okay now start talking," Sasuke said walking up to Meizu.

"I will never talk," He said.

"Oh really," Naruto asked as he made a bunch of clones.

"Danielle?" Shizune asked. Danielle smirked and pulled out five feathers from her back pocket and handed one each to the clones.

"This'll be entertaining," Danielle commented. Arashi just waited with Tazuna and Sakura as they tortured Meizu with tickling.

"Ahahahahahahaha! STOP!" He shouted, "No not the ribs, Ahahahahahaaaaa!" He laughed.

"Tell us why you attacked us," Naruto said.

"O-Okay I'll talk!" He shouted as the Naruto clones got off. Meizu panted more as he hung his head, "We where hired to kill the old man," Kakashi hit him in the back if the head.

"That's all I needed," Kakashi said snapping the book shut. "Alright talk Tazuna, why are other ninjas after you? There better be a good reason or we will be forced to abandon the mission, it's dangerous to our genin." He said sternly.

Tazuna sighed, he began to explain. "Have you ever heard of Gato?"

"Like Gato Shipping company?" Sakura asked still working on Arashi's Haori sleeves.

"The very same; on the outside he may seem like an honest business man, but he is far from it. He has taken control of all the shipping ports," He said.

"He virtually owns the place," Sayomi stated.

"Yes, the land of wave's are now a slum poor land with little to no hope. People are dying every day; the only hope is a bridge I'm building. It'll link the land of waves to the main land and stop Gato's monopoly of the land of waves, please everyone pulled their money together to hire protection for me so I could finish the bridge, pleas don't abandon me, the whole people of the land of wave's lives depend on me." He said near tears.

"Kakashi?" Shizune asked looking at him.

"We should tell the Hokage this and work something out, but that'll be a pain. We can do it," he said. "Tazuna we will continue the mission..."

Tazuna wiped away his tears and nodded, "Thank you." He took individual bowes to each one of them.

"All done," Sakura said handing the haori back to Arashi.

"Thank you," He said slipping it back on and adjusting it accordingly. _She did a great job_, Arashi thought looking at the sleeves. You would have to focus to see the damage, "Shall we go?"

Kakashi nodded, "Same formation." He said as they continued their walk.

_I have a bad feeling about this, but why is there a small good feeling under it?_ Arashi thought looking up at the sky.

**To be continued...**

**How was it? I'm accepting a new OC, I've yet to decided where she is going.**

Name: Rei Yuki (lovely snow)

Nickname: Half Pint, or Snowy

Family: Civilian mother, Older brother

History#: Rei grew up on in a small two bedroom house with her mother and brother. Her older brother, Kenji, is three years older than her. He attended the Ninja Academy because their mother was unable to support the family. Rei was alway oblivious to her family's issues. Her father had died a few days before she was she got older she knows what has happened to her families income and decided to follow in her brothers footsteps. A year after she graduated her brother died, and soon after so did her mother. She inherited everything they owned and found out all of her brothers secrets. She found his summoning scroll and signed it. That scroll was the Phoenix contract. In more of the justu scrolls she found out that her clan was wiped out years ago for their bloodline limit. It was a bloodline that gives the females of the clan Healing abilities. They have a natural knack at using Medical ninjutsu to new levels. She also wishes to become a representative.

Where they live: Konoha

Age 9-19: part one 13; part 2 16-17

Scars/piercings/tattoos: Earings. She has a star shaped scar on her shoulder.

Appearance

Hair color/streaks: blonde hair with blue at the tips

Hair length/cut#: Her hair is like xenosaga kos-mos

Eye color: Dark purple

Weight #: Part 1: 70 pounds; part 2; 98 pounds

Height#:Part one: 4'9"; Part 2: 5'3"

Jewelry/Make up: She wears a necklace shaped like a star that was her mothers.

Clothes&Armor#: Female Ranma's outfit.

Other Details

Do they get along with their surrounding peers:She does slightly. She never really tried to talk to anyone after her family's deaths. She opened up more when she was assigned a team.

Weapon: Senbon, Chakra scalpel

Elemental Chakra Type: Water

Personality (Summary): Sshe was always the quiet smart kid that no one messed with. She always was sad and lonely.

Likes: Pocky, Senbon, healing, Clouds, Silence, Missions, training, nice people, and pickles.

Dislikes: Dango, Killers, Screaming, Being sick, Rapists, molesters, Lies, and anything sour.

Personality flaw: She is to trusting and She doesn't question people intentions.

Quote or motto: Too often we underestimate the power of a touch, a smile, a kind word, a listening ear, an honest compliment, or the smallest act of caring, all of which have the potential to turn a life around.

Theme Song: Faithfully - Journey

Skills: Medical ninjutsu, Cooking, Taijutsu, Water Ninjutsu, Ninjutsu, other cultures, Manners, Goverment.


	11. Zabuza Momochi

**Sannin Spawn**

**Author's Notes: Okay here is the vote so far;**

**Male Haku: 5  
>Female Haku: 6<strong>

**So the winner is Female Haku, any further votes will not be counted. Wanna know something funny? I always thought Haku was a girl till the chunnin rounds, go figure huh?**

**Mean While...**

**Wild Bear was sitting in a car outside of K-Mart when a UFO dropped down a tractor beam and sucked him and his car up inside it. What'll happen to him? Find out next chapter!**

**Last Time**

_I have a bad feeling about this, but why is there a small good feeling under it?_ Arashi thought looking up at the sky.

Relatively nothing had happened through the rest of the walk, the demon brothers where tied to a tree and probably escaped by now. That is if Danielle's little trick worked.

_Just before they left she dropped a kunai directly in front of them, "Oops I dropped a kunai." She said looking at them and running off._

_"Should we pick it up?" Gozu asked Meisu._

_"No it's obviously a trap," he said not knowing it wasn't. And they would sit there for two days after that._

They where in a boat all the gennin while Shizune and Kakashi where forced to walk on water due to not enough room on the boat, "So do you have family in Wave Tazuna-san?" Sayomi asked.

"Yes, my daughter Tsunami, and her son Inari. They're all I think about," he said. "My daughter is always looking at the positive side and my grandson...just the opposite." He sighed.

"How is morale in the village?" Arashi asked looking ahead as he sat in front of the boat not looking at anyone, _What is this feeling?_

"Not good," Tazuna sighed. Suddenly Arashi jumped out of the boat, "Arashi!"

"Shh! We need to be silent," The boar rower hissed.

"What's wrong with him?" Sakura asked, Naruto looked a bit freaked out.

"He gets like this sometimes; I don't know where he's going." He said Arashi was swimming ahead of them toward the island, "He is hard to deal with at these times. He never listens he's like a ghost, I gotta follow him."

"No I'll go, Danielle, Sayomi you come with me." Shizune said, Sayomi jumped onto Shizune's back and she then took off and Danielle dove and her wings revealed themselves as she flew, everyone who didn't know was looking at her.

Arashi was swimming without thinking, he was focused on something else, _Why do I have this horrible premonition? It feels bad, very bad, no...evil. I must find it, and destroy it._ He started to kick and paddle faster.

"Arashi what are you doing?" Danielle asked as he picked him out of the water.

"Let me go," he said. "I know what I'm doing," Danielle waited a while and dropped him closer to shore. He started to swim again.

"Why did you let him go?" Shizune asked.

"I trust him, simple. Let's go help him," Danielle said. Shizune nodded and the three of them followed Arashi.

_I can feel it, it's close, very close. It feels so familiar like Dad, except he doesn't have this vile aura to him. This does, what is it? I must destroy it!_

Arashi could feel Eon shaking in it's sheath, _Kid stop this isn't safe. You're too weak!_

_But I must destroy it! _Arashi thought.

_Stop!_ Arashi didn't he got out of the water and he took off running, _Destroy. I must destroy this evil!_ He could barely think, he tried to pull back to rational thinking, but it wouldn't work. _Eon helpme...destroy it!_

_Don't give into astonishment!_ Eon called in his mind, Arashi froze in place. He could think again, _Don't give into the feelings, please don't, don't be like my last holder..._ Eon actually sounded sad.

Arashi fell to his knees, "Arashi what's wrong?" Sayomi asked running to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know what came over me, I just felt this force pulling me toward somewhere. But I managed to break free." _Thanks to you Eon,_ He added in his head.

_You weakling! You couldn't even break free of your own instincts; I better not see this again. Or you will never wield me, got it!_ Eon sounded plenty pissed now.

"I got it," Arashi said out loud.

"Huh?" Danielle looked confused.

"Forget it, we'll wait here for Team 7 and Tazuna," Shizune said looking worried.

"Whoa check this place out!" Danielle said astonished the scenery was fantastic; it was sunny despite them being in the fog moments ago.

"Yeah," Sayomi said silently looking around. Arashi was just sitting on the floor silent, his hair was wet and matted to his head, his bangs which usually covered his head band where also matted down to his forehead protector.

After a few minutes the boat came in, Kakashi was looking at Arashi and then back to Shizune who shock her head 'No' he looked at his students who nodded. "Well then shall we continue?" Kakashi asked. After that the walk was silent, Naruto kept an eye on Arashi who was still silent.

After while they where walking through the woods, when they could barely see a lake Danielle drew an arrow and Sakura threw a kunai into the bushes, Danielle kept the arrow drawn aiming at where Sakura threw her kunai. "Sasuke check it out," Kakashi commanded.

Sasuke nodded and walked to the bushed, he sighed and pulled a white rabbit up by it's ears. Sakura looked mortified, "Oh my god I'm sorry!" She cried as she took the bunny and began to cuddle it while it shook uncontrollably.

Shizune, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sayomi's eyes widened. "Get down!" Sasuke pulled Sakura down, Sayomi pulled Danielle down, Shizune pulled Tazuna down, and Kakashi pulled Naruto down. Arashi was just standing there, "Arashi!" Too late a sword flew through the air and sliced through him, all their eyes widened.

Sakura's mouth opened as she tried to scream yet no sound came out. His body poofed into a log cut in half, they heard panting. Arashi was on his knees a few feet away, he was holding his throat. "That was too close," he said. He neck was bleeding it had just barely cut him, he got up.

The sword had embedded it's self into a tree and a man was standing on it with his back to them. He had cow camo arm warmers, dull blue pants, no shirt, bandages covering the bottom half of his face, and wore a kiri forehead protector sideways on his head. He just stood there...

"Umm...should we tell him he's facing the wrong way?" Danielle asked.

"Nah give him a few minutes he'll figure it out," Naruto said. With a smile and hands in his pocket, everything went silent for a while.

"Hey Naruto I've been meaning to ask; those marks on your face. Are they whiskers or...what are they?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto took a few seconds, "You know. I have no idea myself," Zabuza turned around. "Oh! Looks like he's ready, hi!" Naruto said waving.

"Protect Tazuna," Kakashi commanded, immediately all the gennin for a protective six point barrier, hence 'point' they all had a sharp object in their hands.

_Shit just got real,_ Arashi noted. He had healed his neck before he lost to much blood, but still the inside of his collar was stained red.

"Hello I'm Zabuza Momochi, now I only want the old man. Let me kill him and I'll let you all live," He said with all seriousness.

"Zabuza Momochi; Rank 'A' Missing Ninja of the Village Hidden in the Mist. One of the Mist's Seven Ninja Swordsmen, Missing for treason in an attempted assassination on the Mizukage. Note able features are; grey skin, giant cleaver like sword, cow arm warmers, side ways head band, and bandage mask." Sakura finished her report.

"Your well informed kid," Zabuza praised.

"I pride her on that, now we can't let you have him. This whole land relies on his survival so killing him is killing this whole land's inhabitant." Kakashi said, Shizune and him both drew a kunai.

Zabuza laughed out loud, "I think it cute," He disappeared. "That you all think I care," He said behind Tazuna right in front of Danielle, she squeaked in surprise.

"Danielle!" Sayomi slashed at Zabuza but he jut side stepped her slash, kneed her in the gut and took a wide swing with his sword.

_Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang! Clang!_ Kakashi, Shizune, Sasuke, Naruto, and Arashi all blocked the huge blade with their own various blades.

"You left and opening in your defense," Zabuza said as he burst into water, the real Zabuza appeared jumping out of the tree he was in mid swing.

All their eyes widened, Tazuna closed his eyes. _Clang! Slice!_ Kakashi had taken Arashi's ANBU sword out of Arashi's sheath and blocked the sword while Shizune substituted with Tazuna, the blade was cracked in three different places, but he was doing his best to block the blade, but the blade was an inch deep in her shoulder.

"Nee-chan!" Arashi tried to draw Eon, but he took the whole thing, "This won't stop me!" _WHACK!_ He smashed the sheathed sword into Zabuza's face sending him flying back with out his sword. The blade started to fall cutting into Shizune's shoulder more, she cried out in pain.

Arashi caught the blade by the handle, "Kakashi-sensei let's get this thing out of her." He nodded and they both lifted the sword out of her, Arashi grabbed the huge sword swung it around and threw it toward the lake. Zabuza appeared on top of the lake and caught the sword, "Don't ever touch my sister again you eye brow less freak!" Arashi screamed.

He chuckled, "Arashi start healing Shizune, Naruto make more clones to build a better defense. I'll handle Zabuza, after Shizune if alright I want you all to run." Arashi nodded and unzipped Shizune's jacket and took it off, he ripped the cut part of her shirt just a little bit bigger.

He opened his scroll, thankfully seal ink didn't move when wet. He unsealed a medic pack and took out the antibiotic spray, "Alright this is gonna sting." He sprayed it on her wound her eyes squeezed shut, he made sure some got inside, who knew how dirty that giant sword was. "Alright then let's hope my Miloctic Palm is working," He put onhe hand over the other and his hands started to glow grean with tinges of white in it. It was made to rebuild damaged bones, her shoulder blade must be in bad condition/

Kakashi grabbed Arashi's ANBU sheath and put it in, "The blade's probably broken. I'm sorry Arashi," he said.

"Don't apologize; the alternative to having that blade in good condition would be the death of my sister. Thank you for saving her life," Arashi said still working. Kakashi nodded and charged into the lake walking on the water where he used two kunai to battle it out with Zabuza.

_You just disrespected me,_ Eon said in his head in an astonished tone.

_Get your head out of your ass, I'll run you through mud and shit before I let my sister die._ Arashi shouted in his head, maybe he imagined it but she stepped back in shock. "Nee-chan are you alright?" She nodded, he switched to Mystic Palm and Numbing Palm, the same combination he used on Danielle to relieve pain and heal at half the pace.

Shizune had one eye closed, "Thank you Arashi. Don't waste your chakra, just seal the wound with bandages I'll heal over time," she said.

"No way, Naruto give me a hand here." Arashi commanded, Naruto nodded and did the hand seals need for mystic palm and his hands turned glowing green. He put his hands over Arashi and soon after a few minutes the wound was completely sealed, Shizune tried to get up but she wobbled and fell, Arashi and Naruto caught her. "Relax Nee-chan you've lost too much blood, Kakashi-sensei can handle it." Arashi said, she nodded and sat down.

Arashi panted, Naruto seemed a bit winded, "Great job." Naruto said giving Arashi a thumbs up, he returned it.

"Umm do you guys want to help?" Danielle asked launching another arrow at a Zabuza water clone, Kakashi had just fell in the water and got himself captured in a water prison jutsu, and now Zabuza clones where trying to get them but thanks to Danielle great accuracy they never got out of the lake.

"Alright," Arashi cracked his neck. "Sayomi, Sasuke, you come with me and Naruto. Sakura, Danielle move Tazuna and Shizune further away from the lake, not to far in case Zabuza has any friends. Just a few meters, Sayomi stay right here in case you will have to help on either side you can do so. Naruto, Sasuke your with me, we're gonna take out those clones and free Sensei." Arashi commanded, "Move!" Everyone did as told, Naruto made more clones left some with Danielle and Sakura, some with Sayomi, and the rest went with him, Sasuke, and Arashi into the battle with the clones.

_Thank god the clones are weaker then the original_, Arashi said in his mind as he stabbed one with a kunai. He wanted to save his sword incase it was broken, or repairable. "Keep fighting my friends, we're almost to the lake!" He said, Sasuke stabbed two at once. A Naruto mob killed three Zabuza clones; Arashi didn't like getting in close. He missed his swords already.

"What are you doing I told you to run!" Kakashi shouted, "This is an 'A' rank jonin, he's Zabuza of the bloody mist!"

Zabuza laughed, "Yes I am Kakashi." All the clones turned back into water, "Tell them why."

Kakashi blinked and started talking, "The Mist's graduation test is much differant then our own. The test is to kill your best friend in a no bars fight," Their eyes widened. "If we did the same, Naruto, Arashi, you two would have to fight and kill each other." Arashi and Naruto looked at each other, Zabuza started to laugh.

"Yes, but one day...A kid walked to the school all by himself, nobody knew this kid. He was just there out of the blue during the graduation test," Arashi looked a bit nervous. "That child single handedly killed every other student there," Naruto gasped. "That kid was me, I literally spawned from hell its self, I murdered every kid there and..." Sasuke looked mortified. "It...felt...so...GOOD!" They all stepped back away from Zabuza.

"That's why I told you too run, now get out of here!" Kakashi shouted

Arashi, Naruto, and Sasuke where all shaking, _Fight it come on Don't give into the astonishment of fear!_ Arashi thought to himself. He relaxed and glared at Zabuza, "More reason to fight; to kill an abomination like you!" Arashi unsealed his collapsible fuuma shiriken six in total, "Sasuke, Naruto let's get this done! Formation Halo," They shakily nodded and formed a triangle. Arashi drew his ANBU sword and tested it with his thumb it was about ready to snap, "I'm so sorry you we're the greatest sword I could ever ask for," He said to the sword.

Naruto created ten clones, they all formed a group, Sasuke and Naruto both grabbed one clone by the ankles and pulled they pulled at each other forming a rope, the last one grabbed Arashi, Sasuke and Naruto swung the rope of clones around till they snapped the rope making Arashi head straight for Zabuza.

"Is that all you got!" He shouted, he held his sword up to block.

"This is all I need," Arashi shouted back. Their swords clashed with great force, the top half of Arashi's sword broke off completely spinning straight for Zabuza's face, his eyes widened. He let go of the prison and substituted away. Naruto and Sasuke snapped the rope again bringing Arashi back to them, he landed and fell to his knees. He looked at his broken blade, the blade that was once a three foot blade was now a meer two feet long with more cracks on it. _I'm so sorry,_ He thought.

Zabuza glared, "I'll get you for that." He preformed a set of hand seals, "Water Sytle: Water Dragon Projectile!" He made a huge water dragon with yellow eyes rush at them.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Projectile," A second one came in and bit the other one in the neck making them both explode into torrents of water. Kakashi had his head band on straight revealing a red eye with three spinning comas in them, "I'm your opponent. Naruto, Sasuke, and Arashi. That was stupid, rash and dangerous. I expected better from you," they just stared at him, "But you saved my life, I will repay that debt now by defeating him. Don't worry, I won't lose." He said looking back at them, "Get back to Sayomi and stay there," They nodded and ran back.

"Heheh, I must admit that move was great, for a bunch of genin." Zabuza praised.

"Yes, yes it was, now Sharigan Kakashi. Let's end this," Zabuza but his sword on his back and ran around, Kakashi mirrored the circle. Zabuza changed directions as did Kakashi. "So you can mirror my moves, well keep up with this!" He began to perform hand seals, "Tiger ox tiger ox monkey rabbit-" Zabuza started and Kakashi mirrored his movement.

"Tiger ox tiger ox monkey rabbit," Kakashi was keeping up. Zabuza was concentrating on Kakashi's hand movement that he didn't notice Kakashi's eye spin and a transparent image of himself appeared behind Kakashi fighting against him! Zabuza eyes widened and he stopped, "ram monkey bird ram horse ox horse; Water Style: Great Water Vortex!" A ring of water rose up in front of Kakashi and a ton of water from the lake went into the ring and blew forward in a vortex of water, Zabuza's eyes widened as he was swept up into the vortex taking him under water.

"I let my guard down!" He shouted, the vortex carried him across the lake and slammed him into a tree trunk. Kakashi didn't give him a chance to recover he threw kunai at Zabuza going inside him pinning him to the tree trunk by his arms. Kakashi shunshined to a branch right next to Zabuza, "H-How? C-Can you see the future?" Zabuza asked.

"...Yes...Your future is death," Kakashi said about to cut his throat, when suddenly two senbon needles flew into his neck, Zabuza froze up and his eyes rolled back up into his head. Kakashi turned around surprised, there was a young shinobi.

"I guess you where right, his future was death, thank you Sharigan Kakashi I don't think I could've handled him on my own. Forgive me for not assisting you," the young shinobi had the standard kiri hunter ninja mask.

"It's not alright…just take the body." Kakashi felt his neck for a pulse, finding none. "I'm getting my team and getting out of here, I leave the rest to you." He jumped off the tree into Naruto, Sasuke, Sayomi, and Arashi's field of vision.

He collapsed, "Sensei!" Naruto shouted, He and Arashi ran after him, Sasuke ran back to get the others with Sayomi. Naruto kneeled down next to him, "Don't die sensei!"

"Um..I'm not dead, just so tired. I'm gonna close my eyes for a second," Kakashi closed his eyes, but they didn't opened.

Arashi checked his pulse, "...He's fine." Arashi pulled his head band back down, the others where coming. Sasuke and Sayomi where supporting Shizune, she didn't look good either.

Tazuna looked extremely worried, "Hey kid are they alright?" He asked when they finally got there, Arashi nodded.

"They just need some rest, Shizune-sensei lost a lot of blood, and Kakasi-sensei has chakra exhaustion."

"Well then we'll take them back to my house, let's hurry before more ninjas come." Arashi took Sasuke's place in supporting Shizune, Sasuke and Naruto both picked Kakashi up.

"We're shinobi, Tazuna-san." Shizune said. "Good job little brother," She said looking down at him.

"Thank you," Arashi looked worried. _Not only did I break my sword, I could have just lost my other one, and I still have that bad feeling, like there is something worse out there..._

**End**

**Sorry if the end seems rushed, I just wanted it done. And in the comments I was notified I forgot to post Ryu Ginrei's profile so here it is:**

Name: Ryu Ginrei  
>NicknameAlias(es): The True Warrior  
>Family: Megumi Ginrei(mother-deceased)<br>History#: He was born in the land of lightning and was raised by his mother. Since he couldn't use chakra, he studied the old ways of the ninja to be able to protect his mother but she ended up dieing when he was 10 years old because of the previous raikage's anger(she had rejected his marriage proposals). After 10 years, the previous Raikage had sent ninja to kill them but she had hid her son underneath the house to protect him. When his mother died and he left the land in search of a place to belong, he vowed to protect the innocents everywhere. Later he came upon Zabuza Momochi and traveled with him. Ryu looks just like his mother.  
>Where they live: travels with Zabuza Momochi<br>Age 9-19: 15  
>Scarspiercings/tattoos: a silver dragon fang tattoo on his left cheek

Appearance

Hair color/streaks: Sandy Brown  
>Skin Tone: Fair yet slightly tan<br>Hair length/cut#: styled/cut just like Matt Ishida from Digimon season 2  
>Eye color: Forest Green<br>Weight #: pt.1 120 pounds, pt.2 150 pounds  
>Height#: pt.1 5'2", pt.2 5'9"<br>Jewelry/Make up: a dragon pendant  
>Clothes&amp;Armor#: He wears a black pair of hakamas with a midnight blue haori that only has a silver patch on his left shoulder. He also has a right shoulder guard on his right arm. He has a gray obisash tied at the waist with a silver dragon pattern on it. He does not wear shoes, instead he has the traditional ninja footwear(not the Naruto kind). Along with that he wears white gloves that are held in place by his middle fingers.  
>Other Details<br>Do they get along with their surrounding peers: yes  
>Weapon: Nagamaki( the same one that is on wikipedia)<br>Elemental Chakra Type: N/A  
>Personality (Summary): Emotionally stable, adaptive, mature, faces reality calmly, attentive to others, assertive<br>Likes: sweets, nikujaga, felines, and flowers  
>Dislikes: sour foods, traitors, power hungry tyrants, and sharks<br>Personality flaw: when nervous will twist his hair with his fingers.  
>Quote or motto: " The protection of the innocent is why I am here."<br>Theme Song: "God Must Have Spent A Little More Time On You" by N'Sync  
>Skills: use of his Nagamaki, cooking, use of the old ways of the ninja<br>Love Interest/Future Wife: Haku(if Female), Temari

**Why did Arashi just run off? What was he feeling? What's out there in wave? Will Zabuza live? Who was that masked shinobi? Are there more? Find out next chapter! Remember to Review, I love reviews!**

**-Wild Bear**


	12. Haku

**Sannin Spawn**

**Author's Announcements: I have posted more links to my profile for themes and pictures, and I'm gonna have a...um...I forgot...whatever I bet it wasn't important. ^^**

**Author's Notes: Feel free to skip these...**

**Author's...um...I forgot again lol ^^**

_**LAST TIME**_

"Thank you," Arashi looked worried. _Not only did I break my sword, I could have just lost my other one, and I still have that bad feeling, like there is something worse out there..._

_**NOW**_

They got to Tazuna's house a half hour later, it was on a hill just before a dock, the building it's self was two stories like an inn. But it sure didn't have any advertising it was just a normal fisherman's house.

Tzauna opened the door, "I'm home!" He announced happily, a young woman around Shizune's age walked out of the kitchen.

"Father," She said worried as she hugged him, "I was so worried, and so was Inari..." She said.

"I'm fine Tsunami thanks to these shinobi here," Tazuna said making a welcoming gesture to them as they walked in. Half way through the walk Naruto had made clones to carry Kakashi, but Arashi and Sayomi continued to support Shizune on their shoulders.

She bowed to them, "Thank you all so very much. Is there any way we can repay you?" She asked.

"Well a place to stay would be nice, just till the bridge is finished." Shizune said. Her face was pale as was Kakashi's face, Naruto nudged Arashi and pointed to the stairs a kid with a fisherman's hat was there looking at them.

"Yes of course, we have extra rooms, one for the boys and one for the girls. Oh Inari say hi to you grandfather," The little boy, about 9, ran to his grandfather and hugged his leg. "Just go ahead and set your stuff and senseis there, they'll use the beds and the boys can sleep on the floor." Teams five and seven nodded and helped their senseis to the rooms.

Arashi and Sayomi lay Shizune down on the bed of the girls room, "Are you alright Nee-chan?" Arashi asked.

"Yes, and I told you to call me sensei." She said.

"You can't stop me," He said.

"Oh yes I can, tickle jutsu!" She grabbed him and pulled him close and started to tickle him. Arashi started to laugh along with Shizune, Sayomi smiled and walked out.

They kept laughing till Shizune suddenly winced and fell back, "Neechan!" He stopped got up looked at her worried.

"I'm fine, just tired, let me rest. Okay?" Arashi nodded and she laid her head back, he put a hand over her shoulder and his hand started to glow green, she had just reopened a wound, he worked on it.

"Why don't you assist me in town Sakura and Sayomi?" He heard down stairs.

"Sure thing just let me let Sensei know." Sayomi said and ran up the stairs, she entered the room. "Oh she's asleep. Well I'll tell you then, we're splitting up. Me and Sakura will go into town with Tsunami and get things for dinner, Sasuke and Naruto are gonna guard Tazuna, and Danielle and you will stay here and guard Inari and the senseis." Arashi nodded, "Okay bye." She ran back down stairs.

After a while of sitting next to Shizune while staring at his broken sword Danielle walked in and knocked on the door, "How is she?" She asked worried.

"She'll be fine, just needs a lot of sleep and water...Hey Danielle?"

"Hm?"

"I'm gonna go out for a few hours, can you please watch things here?" He asked.

"Sure Arashi, but why?" Danielle asked taking her bow from her back.

"I'm gonna find a blacksmith and see if he can repair my sword." Arashi said getting up.

"Alright then go ahead you're best with your weapon; I could never imagine if I lost my bow." Arashi nodded and jumped out the window to a tree and jumped down. He stretched a bit and took off jogging toward the lake they fended off Zabuza.

After ten minutes he got there and panted a bit, he took off his haori and tank top as well as his pants hid them in a tree and jumped into the water in his boxers. He swam to the bottom and looked around; nothing, he was looking for the top half of his blade just incase he could have a quick repair. He swam back up for air, his head broke through the surface. "I should've known it wouldn't be this easy," he dove again under the water.

In the village with Tsunami and Sakura, Sayomi was walking with her eyes averted to the ground; she couldn't bear to look at these people. It hurt, just seeing people in need of food, water, and warmth and she couldn't do anything about it. Gato's men where doing what ever they wanted without restraint, and she couldn't stop them otherwise all of them would try and stop her, and she couldn't fight the thirty goons that where in the street.

She felt some one grab her in the bad side, she turned around with a fierce tiger like look in her eyes, "Pervert!" She kicked high and hit nothing? She did hear a cry of fear, a little boy was crouching with his hands covering his head, he must have been around 8, and he was shaking in fear.

"Please don't hurt me, I'm sorry!" He cried out very well near tears.

Sayomi's eyes widened, "Oh no I'm sorry I thought you where one of Gato's men trying to touch me." She said crouching down in front of him. Tsunami and Sakura looked back, "Just go ahead, I'll be fine." Sayomi said, Sakura nodded, and the resumed walking to the market.

"So you won't hurt me?" He asked, the little boy was wearing dirty brown clothes, black shorts, and had unruly brown hair, with beautiful blue eyes the color of the ocean.

"I promise, my name is Sayomi Tora." She bowed to him.

"I'm Kyune Kazerama and I'm going to warm everyone here, I just need to learn how to make fire, that's what I wanted to ask you. A ninja should know right?" He asked.

"What about your father, or mother?" Sayomi asked fearing the answer.

He teared up, "I'm a orphan. My dad and mom where killed when they first went to fight Gato..."

Sayomi's heart was torn, "Sure I'll teach you how. Let me tell my friends first that'll I'll go with you," She said as Kyune nodded.

She ran inside the market, "Hey I'm gonna go off on my own for a little bit. Just coutinue what you where doing please," Tsunami nodded. Sakura looked like she wanted to object, but nodded anyway.

Sayomi walked to Kyune, "Alright let's go get some fire wood." She said as he took her hand and she walked with him to the woods.

Back by the lake Arashi was getting tired, he had dived approximately twenty three times, his head resurfaced. "Dang it! That powerful water jutsu Kakashi-sensei did really messed up the lake..." He swam back to shore and sighed, "Alright five minute break and I resume my search." He stayed in the water till he heard the sound of gravel being crunched under geta sandels.

He turned around it was a girl, around fourteen years old, she wore a pink sleeveless kimono, she had pale skin, and chocolate colored eyes. Her hair was up in a single bun tied with a cloth and string, "Oh hello I wasn't sure if these belonged to anyone. These I mean," She held up his clothes and gear all neatly folded.

"Oh yeah, those are mine. I left them there while I looked for something I dropped into the water." He said leaning on his arms just next to the shore.

"What did you drop?" She asked, looking at him.

"A broken blade inside a log, it's a long story of how I dropped it." He said, looking back at the lake.

"I got time," She said sitting down next to his stuff.

"Well you see I'm a ninja of the hidden leaf..." He continued to tell the story of how he got here.

Back in the cabin Danielle was laying down on the couch blowing a feather up in the air, where it then fell back onto her lips and she would blow it up again, she had down it all morning and was bored out of her mind. She wished Arashi was here to spar with her, or Tsunami, Sakura, and Sayomi would return soon. She relaxed and closed her eyes for a while, her thoughts started to drift. Who was she? Why did she have these wings? Why where he r bones hollow? She started to see things, a castle, with knights in armor riding on horses carrying banners with words in another language. An old man, not exactly a grandpa, walked on the bridge. He was dress in full armor, a crown a top his head, long white hair, and a mustache.

On his back a huge claymore sword his cape colors where the opposite of the knight's banners, he drew his huge sword, got ready, and toward the knights. Just before they clashed she heard a knocking on the door. She got up breathing hard, _What was that?_ She ran to answer the door. It was Tsunami and Sakura, "Hey where's Sayomi-chan?" Danielle asked.

"She went off on her own; I saw her walk off with some kid into the woods." Sakura said, "Why don't you go look for her?"

"Sure I will," Danielle took her bow and walked out. She didn't want to fly here; it would draw out too much attention.

Back with Sayomi she was standing next to a tree with Kyune sitting in front of it, "Alright Kyune a fire needs three things to live. Oxygen, Ignition, and a Fuel Source," He looked confused, "Oxygen is air, air is key to a fire. Ignition is something to start the fire, and fuel is the stuff you need to burn. For a fuel source we'll use the bark of this tree. Take some bark off it," Sayomi instructed as Kyune got to work.

Back with he had been telling his story to this young lady for about two hours now, they where sitting by the lake, Arashi was just wearing his pants and tank top while she wore his haori, it had gotten cold and he insisted she wear it despite her protest. "And I thought to myself, 'I will protect my brother at the cost of my life', and suddenly I could draw Eon!" Haku's eyes widened as she looked at the sword in between them they had both tried to draw it and she indeed knew he couldn't do it.

"Then what?" She asked totally into the story.

"Well I ran of course trying to get him as far away from Naruto as possible, and I learned when you pushed chakra into the sword it would blow your chakra out of the handle with great pressure allowing propulsion, with added speed, and while I was running I jumped up off a tree pointed the handle down and pushed as much chakra out as I could, and the pressure allowed me to fly!" He said also into his own story.

"No, you lie!" She said, "Nobody has ever flew with just chakra and a sword." She protested.

"I'm not lying," He argued.

"Show me," She said handing him the sword.

"I would if I could but," he tried to draw the sword. "But I can't."

"You can't fly," She said.

"I can!" He protested.

"Yeah sure, and after you 'flew'?" She asked.

'He ran beneath me and leapt high trying to hit me. I stayed just out of his reach till he jumped off a tree and hit me, my parents caught me and I woke up in the hospital. After that I got my team, and that's where my mission here began." He said, "Now I'm looking for that blade and log to repair my broken gift," He explained.

"I'll help you," She said getting up.

"No it's alright," Arashi said.

"Like I said, I have time." She walked into the bushes looking around. Arashi sighed, took his shirt off, emptied his pockets and dove in the water.

While doing this she thought to herself, "Killing is easy when you don't know your target, but now..." She watched him come up and spit water up like a fountain, she couldn't help but smile. _I'm not sure if I can do it..._

She waited till he dove again, she stuck her figures in the water and focused,_ Where are you?...There you are!_ She sensed where the log was, it was on the other side of the lake, she willed the tides to slowly pushed the log to her, twice she had to stop when Arashi came up for air. But soon it floated up to the surface, just before Arashi came up. "I found it," She announced.

"Really! Thank you so much..." He blushed in embarrassment, "I'm sorry I didn't even get your name. What is it?" He asked.

"Haku, and your name?" She asked.

"Arashi, Arashi Kami." He swam over and climbed out of the water and walked over to her, she handed him the log and blade.

He gripped the blade and pulled on it, "Be careful!" She warned, _slice,_ He got the blade off but it cut his hand with a not so deep gash. He bit his lip, Haku rushed closer to him and took bandages from the stuff that used to be in his pockets and binded his hand for him.

"Thank you Haku-chan," Arashi said nicely.

"You too Arashi-kun, maybe we'll see each other again."

"Maybe, well I gotta go, see ya!" Arashi rushed off forgetting about his haori.

"Wait!" She called, but it was too late. She sighed, "I guess I will see you again, I gotta return this." She decided to save it for another day and walk away, her mission was done.

Arashi rushed with the blade, his sword Eon, and his busted ANBU sword. He came up to the village for the first time; it was already dark around late sunset, people where headed home. He walked up to one man, "Excuse me is there a blacksmith here?" He asked.

"Yeah, but he won't help a foreigner like you," He said bitterly, "If you're smart you'll forget about it."

"I'll take the chance; now point me in the direction." Arashi said glaring.

He pointed north east, "Got two miles that way and you'll come across some mountains, his cabin is there. It's where he gets iron ore for his work, but it's a waste of your time."

"Thanks anyway," Arashi gave him a bag and ran north east; "By the way I'm Arashi!" He called back.

The man opened the back and found a small stack og yen coins. About 500 yen, or five dollars. "Heh, he's a good kid." He pocketed the money and walked off. Arashi smiled, as he ran, he would get his ANBU sword repaired one way or another.

Danielle finally found Sayomi in the woods surrounded by five camp fires, a little boy was trying to spark a sixth one, "You have to strike harder," Sayomi instructed. The kid used a hard strike with a piece of metal and flint the sparks showered over the crunched up tree bark, the sparks fell and he blew of the sparks softly. The sparks lit the bark, and after a few more breaths the fire started, small, but it gradually grew.

"Yeah!" Kyune cheered, Sayomi smiled.

"Great, now you know Kyune," She said.

"Yes, thank you, I'm gonna help keep my brothers and sisters warm first." He ran off.

"Such a sweet kid," Sayomi turned around and sweat dropped, Danielle was trying to make a fire... "You need to strike it harder..."

"Ah forget it, have you seen Arashi?" Danielle asked throwing her flint and kunai into the empty fire pit making sparks, which gradually grew into a fire.

"No I thought he was with you," Sayomi said putting her hands on her hips.

"No he went out to find a black smith to repair his sword, figured he'd find you and you'd tag along with him," Danielle said sighing.

"Well let's put these fires out, then we'll return to Tazuna's home he should be home by now." Sayomi suggested. Danielle nodded and they worked on using any water jutsu they knew to put the fires out. they then walked toward their temporary home.

Arashi arrived at the cabin, but it was dark and silent, seemingly nobody was here. He walked to a tree with a lot of fallen leaves and used them as a cushion to sleep in, he would see the black smith in the mourning, he relaxed, when he opened his eyes. "Haku-chan had my haori..." He said to himself and fell asleep.

In his dream he woke up in his room in the castle, he looked around. Eon was glaring at him, "We need to talk." She said simply.

_Oh snap_, Arashi gulped.

**To Be Continued...**

**How was it? Sorry this isn't my best work I know, and I need some help, give me helpful tips, or you can beta my work. Just say your interested in the review section, remember to review anyway.**


	13. Ryu Ginrei, Luxuria, and the Kami Clan

**Sannin Spawn**

**Author's Notes: Hello Brother and Sisters, I'm sorry for not posting, I was on an unofficial Haitus, but I was considering quitting, but actually my last comment brought me back, thank you Kuroi Bara, the rest of you should thank him too and I have better and new ideas. Arashi's punishment is WAY better then the one I originally planned. Please forgive me.  
>ALSO I did change my pen name and pic just FYI.<strong>

**Last Time**

In his dream he woke up in his room in the castle, he looked around. Eon was glaring at him, "We need to talk." She said simply.

_Oh snap_, Arashi gulped.

**Now**

"What is it?" He asked nervously, she walked up to him, and drew his broken sword.

"You broke this to free your sensei, I don't approve, but I understand. I'll forgive that offence, you used me without permission to save your sister, I do not approve, but I understand. What I want to talk to you about is the language you used to me," she said glaring.

Arashi started to sweat, "I'm sorry, I just spoke out of anger and I wasn't thinking..."

"I know, but you need to be punished if you still want a shot at being my wielder, now follow me." She said as she took out a key from her pocket and unlocked the closet doors, she opened them and there was a hole in the floor with a ladder sticking out. Eon climbed down the ladder, Arashi followed.

"Umm...Where is this taking me?" Arashi asked.

"You'll see," She said, and soon after she put her feet on the sides of the bars and slid the rest of the way down, Arashi gulped and followed her example.

When his feet hit the bottom he was in a dark chamber, Eon was by a door with a key; she unlocked it and opened the door. It was outside, "Come on." She said and walked outside, Arashi again followed her without saying a word.

When he exited he saw a whole vast clearing with green bronze statues ringing the clearing, everything else was dark forest. Eon was standing in front of him an about ten feet away, she beckoned him forward. He swallowed his saliva and walked forward, when he was two feet away she held her hand up to stop him.

"Eon..."

"Save it, what you have done was so disrespectful, rude, nasty, and worst of all dishonorable to your whole family and their reputation." She said while Arashi winced at every cold word she said.

"I'm sorry," He said.

"You will be," She said walking closer; he closed his eyes and waited for a beating. It never came, he opened his eyes, and she was holding a scraper, sponge, rag, and can of wax. "You will clean and polish all twenty of these statues top to bottom and make sure the bronze plaques are legible, and be sure to read up on all your family members, these twenty where the greatest warriors the Kami clan has ever had. You will show them their proper respect, get to work." She said handing him the cleaning items and walking back to the door and shutting it locking him out.

"Wait...I need to be in that bed to get out..." He said realizing he would have eight hours to clean all these statues. He sighed and trudged to the first statue and worked on the body of the metal man, after forty minutes of hard scrubbing all the green age was gone, he got the rag and took some of the wax off and twenty minutes later the whole body was shining. "Great one statue down, one hour down, I'll be here the whole eight hours..." He moaned.

"That's the point of the punishment," Eon said from behind him, he jumped up and hit his head on the statue, thank fully it was a dream and he didn't feel the pain. "Don't forget the plaque, and good job on the body." She said.

"Yes ma'am," He said and started on the plaque, he scrubbed and polished the name. "Bares Kami," He worked hard on the plaque, "Wielder of the Dual Tipped Spear Nano, or Nanosecond. Specialist and brother of Andrew Kami, wielder of the crossbow Leap or Leapyear." He read, he worked on the rest of the plaque for another half hour. "That took and hour ion a half, at this rate I'll finish..." He did the math in his head, which was weird cause he was already in his head. He decided to think about that later, "I should finish five statues, but be a third of the way done with the next statue's body." He mused, "Alright let's get this over with," He said hanging his head low.

After the eight hours he was really regretting his choice of words the other day, but he did know about Bares Cage Kami, Mother Gaea Kami, Katrina Eden Kami, Lucia Frost Kami, Volken Ash Kami, and the body of some other female Kami warrior. But he had you to do the plaque for her.

Gaea Kami was a nurse and one of the best medics the Kami clan ever produced, she weilded the Blowgun Micro, or Micro second. Katrina Kami was a nice child like woman who actually held a powerful Yoyo Milli, or Millisecond. Lucia Frost Kami was a very secretive woman who guarded information with her life, weilder of the Staff Sec, or second. Volken Ash Kami was amoung the toughest warriors as well as hot headed. He weilded the Gauntlets Min, or Minute.

Eon walked back out when he knew his time was up, "You'll resume this next time you sleep, but for now you need to go back, time to meet that blacksmith." She said holding the door for him, Arashi yawned and climbed the ladder. He felt like he got no rest at all, which he really didn't, but he didn't want to complain.

He woke up and found the small cabin with his chimney lit up and smoking, he got up and walked to the door. He sighed, braced for impact, and knocked on the door. He could hear commotion inside, "Hold on I'll be there," There was a thud like someone falling. "Fucking rocks every where!" The door opened, it was a woman with not so shiny red hair, black eyes, and a sizeable bust. She looked to be around her fifties, she wore a dirty apron, overalls, and dirty white shirt. "What do you want?" She asked rather rudely.

"May I speak with the blacksmith?" Arashi asked having to look up at her, she was a head taller then him.

"You may, what do you want?" She asked.

Arashi's eyes widened, "Your the black smith." He stated.

"Obviously, now for the third time, what do you want?" She asked with no tack at all.

"Do you do sword repairs?" He asked.

"Maybe, let me see the sword." She said snorting then spat out at a spittoon. Arashi handed her the broken ANBU sword and the top half of the blade. "Yeah is salvageable, but why should I repair this weapon? What do you use it for?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"I use it to defend those I love," He stated without hesitation. "And I need it to defend Tazuna-sama so he may finish the bridge."

"What about the others?" She asked, "What about the defenseless?"

"I save those I love," he said. "And I love everyone," He said.

"...What is your name kid?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Arashi Nawaki Senju-Kami." He said, "My parents are Jiraiya Kami, and Tsunade Senju, two of the three legendary sannin."

"You think useing your parent's status will change my mind?" She asked.

"No, I don't like informing people of their status...It's my sovereignty's bane." He said.

"...I like you kid, alright I'll repair it, but I won't waste my coal on a foreigner. Take this axe," She said taking one from somewhere inside. "And go chop me some wood to burn," She said handing him the axe.

"Alright, but I really don't need an axe." He said.

"Oh yes you do, if you want me to help you, you'll do it like a man, and leave all your weapons here. You'll chop down trees like a man, you got it?" She asked, "That means no ninja wire, no kunais, no exploding tags, nothing but an axe."

Arashi bit his lip but nodded, "Yes ma'am..." _She reminds me of Eon..._

"Good leave your weapons, and take this axe, and go farther north. You'll find a bunch of dead trees use them for the wood, your a senju, you should know why not to use live trees." She said tossing him the axe while he handed her the scroll full of his sealed weapons. "That sword too," She said pointing at Eon.

"Sorry, but this one stayswith me." He said, "Plus nobody can draw it, even I can't." He said grabbing the hilt, and it wouldn't budge, "Want to try it?" He asked holding the hilt out to her.

She grabbed the hilt and pulled hard, "Is it broken?"

"No it has an attitude," He said.

She laughed a little, "Alright then I'll let you keep it, only because that made me laugh. I'm Madonna Teriumi," She said sticking her hand out, Arashi shook her hand, and walked off toward north.

Back at the house people where getting worried about Arashi, he wasn't there for dinner, and he was still gone, Shizune was still sleeping but Kakashi was awake and eating right now, "So he still not back?" He asked looking at Danielle.

She nodded, "That's right, I hope he's okay." She said worried.

"Well don't tell Shizune when she wakes up, she's very protective and will probably do something rash," He sighed. "I'll go look for him later, but for now you all know your posts," They nodded, "I'm finished thank you Tsunami-san." he said handing her the plate, she took it and bowed.

"I'm glad you liked it, it's the best we could do." She said, Kakashi's eyes looked sad to hear that.

"When I finish that bridge we'll bbe able to eat better and more, I promise." Tazuna vowed.

Sasuke looked at Inari, "What are you looking at?" He aske a little irritated.

"Why?" He asked quietly clenching his fist and biting his lip.

"Why what?" Sasuke said, Naruto hit his arm.

"What do you mean 'why'?" He asked.

"Why do you fight? It's stupid, Gato is too powerful. You all end up dead like that white haired freak," He shouted, Naruto grabbed his head and almost slammed it into the wall, but he just held him there, Inari looked scared for his life. Danielle and Sayomi where mad at Naruto, he got there first; Naruto was looking down bangs casting a shadow over his eyes.

"What did you say about my brother?" He asked quietly, Tsunami looked terrified.

Kakashi appeared in the place of Inari, Naruto was grabbing Kakashi's jacket. Kakashi slapped Naruto across the face hard enough to put him on the floor, "Do lay a hand on those incapable of defending themselves, what would you parents say? What would Arashi say?" He asked a little pissed.

Naruto gritted his teeth and stomped out, Tazuna just didn't say anything, he knew his grandson crossed the line, you don't talk a bad about someone's family in front of a family member. He got up, Danielle and Sayomi would guard him today they walked out with him.

Kakashi sighed, "I'm sorry he did that, but you crossed the line." He said and walked out, Sasuke looked a bit stunned but shook it off and started reading a jutsu scroll, and he was staying here.

Kakashi started his search for Arashi, "This might take a while..." He bit his thumb and summoned his Ninken dogs.

"Yo Kakashi what's up?" Pakkun asked sitting atop Bull's head.

"I need to find Arashi; he left yesterday, and hasn't come back yet." Kakashi said looking worried.

"Well do you have a smell sample?" Pakkun asked in a bored tone.

"Yeah some hair, I found a few strands on Shizune," He said giving holding them for Pakkun to sniff.

Pakkun sniffed the hair, "He went to town, let's go." He said and the others disappeared and Kakashi and Pakkun ran off following Arashi's trail.

Back with Arashi he was not having fun, dead wood was so hard to chop, especially a whole dead tree! He had the first tree half way through, his wrist ached from the strain, and it was frustration, He swung hard on the trunk and a millimeter cut appeared, "Dammit this is difficult," He said. He swung again and again furiously this time taking off five inches; he dropped the axe and held his wrist his hand started glowing green.

He picked up the axe with shaky hands, "This is it!" He shouted and swung hard, he took off two inches and dropped the axe and fell to his knees holding his wrist. "God what am I doing wrong!" He shouted holding his damaged wrist healing them again, he had only 70% of his chakra and this was just one tree, he needed three more, plus he had to chop up the tree!

_I don't know about god but I can tell you, _Said Eon in his head. "Please?" He asked her, _The way your holding the axe, it put the impact on your wrist, try putting one hand by the blade and one of the handle, as you swing slide your hand down to the handle, that'll help I'm sure._

Arashi nodded and did as told, all the impact went to his arms no his wrist, he was glad, he thanked her and went to work chopping up the tree it was still hard to make progress, but at least it didn't hurt.

He heard the soft crushes of dead leaves, he turned around it was some boy around his age, He wore a black pair of hakamas with a midnight blue haori that only has a silver patch on his left shoulder. He also has a right shoulder guard on his right arm. He has a gray obi/sash tied at the waist with a silver dragon pattern on it. He does not wear shoes, instead he has the traditional ninja footwear from the first generation of ninjas, much different from now. Along with that he wears white gloves that are held in place by his middle fingers. He had sandy brown hair, forest green eyes, and tan skin.

"Hey need some help there friend?" He asked.

"I'm fine this work I have to do on my own, my name is Arashi Kami, yours?" He asked, extending his hand out to shake his hand.

"Ryu Ginrei, nice to meet you." He said shaking Arashi's hand, "Sooooo what're you doing?" He asked looking at the fallen dead trees.

"Fire wood, I need it to make a deal so a black smith can fix my sword." He said chopping at the tree making a log fall off the trunk.

"What do you need a sword for?" He asked looking at him curiously.

"To protect an old good man who'll save many innocent lives here." Arashi said swinging his axe down hard making another chunk fall off, "His name is Tazuna. Heard of him?" He asked.

"Can't say that I have, but he sounds like a good man." He said somberly, "What would you do to protect him?"

"Work my ass off trying to make a sword to protect him?" He asked.

"That'll work." Ryu said, "But swords don't always protect."

"I know it depends on the wielder," Ryu nodded. "And I plan on using it as a shield. What would you do in my place?" Arashi asked chopping another section off.

"I would do the same," Ryu said.

"Thank you it helps with moral support," Arashi said, they heard rustling and a woman walked into the clearing.

"Ryu that's where you went, come on our training isn't finished," She said with sultry smile.

She wears a long, slightly loose white kimono with a red stripe in between two black stripes around the waist as well as a red triangle at the bottom of her dress, decorated by flames and skulls motifs, open at the top to reveal her shoulders and a fair amount of cleavage and closed around the waist by a large black belt adorned with a horned skull. She also has ribbons tied around her sleeves, a buckled strap around her neck and traditional sandals with extremely high platforms soles. Along with her bright pink hair, silver eyes, and cream colored skin.

"Alright I'll see you later Arashi Kami," Ryu said as he and Arashi fist bumped.

"Well well well, who are you?" She asked strutting to Arashi.

"My name is Arashi Kami," He said swinging the axe again taking another log off, he had 4 one foot long logs, he had 23 more logs to make.

"You're a cutie," She said smirking at him.

"He's also 12, now let's go." Ryu said grabbing her by the ear and pulling her away while she repeated 'ow' over and over again.

Arashi smiled, "Didn't think I'd se people here." He said and chopped off another log, "22 left." He said when he heard barking and Kakashi burst into the clearing.

"Arashi there you are," He said letting Pakkun go back.

"Hi Kakashi-sensei," Arashi said and chopped off another log, _21 left I have about 4 more good swings left then maybe I should take a break._

"What are you doing?" He asked looking at the logs.

Arashi stopped and sat down on one of his logs, "Well there's the black smith, she agreed to repair my sword, but she wasn't going to waste her coal on a foreigner, so I got to chop wood that she'll use to repair the sword." Arashi explained.

"Oh, why didn't you tell anyone?" He asked a bit ticked off.

"I was distracted, is Shizune-sensei alright?" He asked.

"Your sister is fine, just be glad she was still asleep when I left, otherwise if she woke up and found out you still haven't come back..." They both shivered, "Well anyways," Kakashi smiled, "Do you want help?" He asked.

"No, there are some things a man's got to do on his own." Arashi said and Kakashi nodded, "I'll be finished in no time trust me." He said smiling.

Kakashi nodded, "Well I'll leave you to it then," He said and walked off. _Jiraiya, Tsunade, you'd be proud._

Arashi continued his wood chopping with renewed gusto, he was smiling at the thought of having his sword back, and the muscles this would give him. He decided to take his shirt off to get a better swing, and he wouldn't get his shirt all stinky and dirty.

_The Kami Clan would be proud of him..._ Eon said quietly to herself.

**END**

**Again I'm very sorry I took forever, but I hope you can all forgive me. If you're a new comer to my story, remember to review, because it renews my want to write.**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW...pwease? *puppy dog eyes***


	14. Haku's Choice

**Sannin Spawn**

**Author's Notes: Hello I'm sorry for being on such a long unannounced Haitus, but to be honest I lost interest, but hopefully my interest will continue from now to the end of the story. Again please forgive me and if you're new to reading this story welcome and please do enjoy.**

_**Start**_

**Last Time**

_The Kami Clan would be proud of him..._ Eon said quietly to herself.

**Now**

Arashi was back to cleaning statues, but he was doing it happily, why? Because he was finished with the tree! Tomorrow he'd have the problem of having to drag it all to the black smith, but for now he'd have to clean these status, so far he uncovered Rachel Stone Kami, Alexander Cage Kami, and was now working on the plaque for Cryselia Liss Kami.

He felt a tap on his shoulder, "You missed a spot," Eon said pointing at a green spot behind Cryselia's left ear. Arashi got up and cleaned and polished that part, she nodded. "Your one fourth of the way there, five down, fifteen to go," She said and walked off.

Arashi nodded and scrubbed harder at the plaque, he want to finished three more by the end of the night, "I wonder what's going on outside?"

His question brings us to a dark house, inside sat five people; Zabuza Momochi laid in a bed with Haku watching over him. "You should be good now," Haku reported, Zabuza nodded and sat up.

"You let Kakashi get away?" Luxuria laughed, "Because of a 12 year old child?"

"That white haired freak made me lose my focus," Zabuza said defensively.

"No he made you let go," Said a person sitting on a couch, Luxuria laughed harder.

"Watch it Ividia," Zabuza growled, and there was a knock on the door, but instead of waiting for someone to open it two men just kicked the door down.

"Zabuza I expect more from you, I wanted that old man dead." Said a short man who walked in like he was untouchable, he had sandy brown hair in a weird three point fashion.

"There where more people then you said, if I had known there where two Johnin I would've had Luxuria come with me. Now shut up Gato, and let me sleep. I'll kill the old man," He said closing his eyes.

The short man named Gato glowered at the man in the bed, "Excuss me, who is the one paying you to kill that old fart? Maybe you need a lesson in knowing who's in charge around here," He said taking one of his henchmen's swords. Before he could do anything Haku quickly kicked him out the window.

"Boss!" The hench men shouted and ran after him, "You little...we won't forget this!" One of them shouted and exited the room.

Luxuria fell out of her seat, "Oh man Haku that was priceless! That midget flew across the room!"

"You didn't have to do that," Zabuza said revealing a kunai under the covers.

"I know, now get some rest." She said, Haku walked out along with the others.

The forest surrounding the house they where in was very dark, shaded by many thick trees, it wasn't even on the map here, perfect for shinobi. Ryu and Ividia stirred up a conversation about types of ways to take down an opponent without physical harm, Luzuria read a fashion maganize.

Haku looked around making sure the coast was clear and jogged outside and toward a tree. She reached in and concentrated looking for something, "What are you looking for?" Asked Luxuria suddenly behind her.

"Aiiii!" Haku shrieked and started panting, "Th…That is none of your business." She hissed.

"Oh really?" she asked putting her hands on her hips, they where like sisters, Luxuria joined their group 4 months ago and since then her and Haku have not seen eye to eye; they argued, but occasionally they got along. Ividia joined a month ago and was still very quiet, but he was starting to come around. Ryu Ginrei joined around the same time as her, two weeks after Haku and Zabuza left the mist. They where a team, a family, along with Gozu and Meizu, the demon brothers, but they just arrived this morning and where having some rest now.

"Yes really," Haku said sticking her toung out.

"Are you sure, I mean I found this," She aid holding up Arashi's white Haori. Haku's eyes widened, "Ah ha! So this is what you where looking for!"

"Give it back!" She said reaching out to grab it.

"Tell me who's it is!" Luxuria said pulling it away from her.

"No!" She said reaching for it again.

"Is it a boy?" Luxuria asked pulling it away again keeping it away from her.

"No give it back!" Haku said practically jumping on her to get it.

"Do you like him?" Luxuria asked walking back making Haku fall on the ground.

"I have to return it!" She said loudly.

"To him?" She asked raising an eye brow.

"Yes!" She said and covered her mouth.

"AH HA!" Luxurai said pointing ay Haku getting Ryu and Ividia's attention, "Who is he?" She asked with a sultry smile.

"A friend!" Haku said with red cheeks.

"What's his name, come on!" She said trying the haori on, "He has good taste, I think I'll keep it."

"I'm gonna turn you into a pin cushion!" Haku threatened

"Tell me!" Luxuria yelled glaring.

"ARASHI KAMI!" Haku screamed in her face, "Now take it off!" She said grabbing it from the back collar and pulling it off her and walked off angry.

"Arashi...Kami...I've heard that name before." She mused.

"What about Arashi?" Ryu asked walking outside.

"Who's Arashi Kami?" Ivida asked walking outside next.

"I can't remember, do you Ryu?" She asked confused.

"Yeah I can, it was yesterday, he had white hair, brown eyes, and an axe." He said.

"Oh I remember, but wait she likes a carpenter?" She asked.

"He was a shinobi like us," Ryu said, "Airhead."

"Hey don't be like that!" Luxuria pouted offended.

"Did you say white hair, like the one who fought Zabuza, did he look like this?" Ividia morphed into Arashi, but he stayed in Ividia's clothes.

"Yeah that was him," Ryu nodded.

"And Haku likes him!" Luxuria asked shocked.

"Seems like it," Ividia said a bit concerned.

"I'll go talk to her," Luxuria said and walked off a bit worried.

Haku ran to where she knew Arashi's team was staying, it must've been around 1 o'clock A.M. She planned to just drop it off and leave, she made it to the steps. The whole area was dead silent, no Gato guards, no people, just her.

"Wait Haku!" Said Luxuria in a hushed voice.

"What do you want?" Haku asked with a glare.

"To talk, give me three minutes." She said, Haku nodded.

"Arashi isn't here, he's somewhere furthered north, and I'll show you. I met him yesterday and he is a nice guy, but you know you might have to face him tomorrow, right?" Luxuria, Haku stayed silent, "You do know that right? Tomorrow there might not even be an Arashi Kami anymore, that's why it's wrong for shinobi to love."

"I disagree..." She said quietly to herself.

"Sorry Haku, but if you don't want to fight him, then you'll just have to kill him before he knows it..." Luxura said frankly, Haku's eyes widened.

_Kill...Arashi?_

"Unless of course you'd rather I do it," Luxurai offered.

"No!" She blurted and quickly lowered her voice, "I'll do it. Please," She said, Luxuria nodded.  
>"Better hurry it's gonna be dawn in a few hours..." She walked off into the shadows disappearing.<p>

Haku looked at the haori in her arms, "I don't want to fight him..." She nodded and an ice mirror formed in front of her she stepped in it and it melted away turning into white fog, the fog started to drift north.

Inside the cabin Sayomi heard everything, her cat like moves aloud her to move without getting heard, "I gotta save Arashi." She said and opened the window, she jumped out but was smacked across the face with a tree branch, she fell down to the ground and looked up it was that there woman who left Haku...Luxuria if she remembered correctly.

"Sorry I won't let you pass," She said and leapt down next to Sayomi, "But I also want a good show tomorrow, so rest now." She hit a nerve on Sayomi's neck knocking her unconscious.

The fog soon made it's way to Arashi and formed an ice mirror and Haku stepped out of it. She could clearly see his sleeping form completely vulnerable, he had no weapons beside that axe and katana, but she knew he wouldn't be able to use it anyway.

"I'm sorry Arashi-kun..." She held up her one handed chakra sign and ice leapt at Arashi's sleeping body.

_**End**_

**Author's Notes: Again sorry for being away for SUCH long time, and don't worry about this cliff hanger I'm working on the next chapter as you read this right now, probably half way done, alright realistically maybe 1/4th of the way there...**


	15. Sayomi's Foresight

**Sannin Spawn**

**Author's Notes: Hi again sorry again for being on that long A$$ Haitus, but the good news is that the chapter wills start to get interesting. READ and REVIEW!**

_**Start**_

**Last Time**

"I'm sorry Arashi-kun..." She held up her one handed chakra sign and ice leapt at Arashi's sleeping body.

**Now**

Arashi finished Cryselia's statue and stepped back to admire his handy work, he had uncovered eight statues; Baries Cage Kami, Mother Gaea Kami, Katrina Eden Kami, Lucia Frost Kami, Volken Ash Kami, Rachel Stone Kami, Alexander Cage Kami, and finally Cryselia Liss Kami. twelve more to go!

Rachel Stone Kami was in the recent Royal Guard Program, she was the heavy hitter and defense of the team, her earth jutsu rivaled Mother Gaea and her strength rival Volken Ash. She was under the commanded of Alexander Kami, some say she had two kids with Rei Kross Kami one of her farthest relatives that their DNA was only similar in skin tone, no mutations where a result. Wielded weapon the War Hammer Hou, or Hour.

Alexander Cage Kami leader of the Royal Guard Program her and five others where called on SSS Rank Escort and Guard Missions, 8:1 Win to Lose Ratio. He was rumored to have been killed yet after his true death it was revealed he faked his and his first mate Lavana Volcania Kami deaths and lived together in the country only to come back in the Time of the Great Crisis... He wielded the Great Bow Dei, or Day.

Cryselia Liss, great Kami with the bloodline to create crystals from her chakra, a half blood from the Hichia Clan and the Kami Clan she was put in the standard Nobel Guard program as a child and left when she was 18, she then disappeared before the Great Crisis... Her wielded weapon was the Claws Week, but the ironic name was proven wrong plenty of times with the assistance of her blood line.

Arashi read the three engraved plates and wondered, _what was the Time of the Great Crisis? Was it the war where the Uchiha defeated the Kami Clan?_ He reached out the Alexander's statue but suddenly jolted, the clouds above him darkened and slowly snow started to fall. "Snow? Here?" He heard the door open, it was Eon looking panicked.

"Arashi your body is being attacked, hurry!" She shouted, Arashi's eyes widened and ran to Eon, she stood at the base of the ladder arms ready and hands one on top of the other. He jumped putting one foot on her hands; she threw him the rest of the way up. He made it to the room and jumped into his bed.

Arashi woke with a jolt, the first thing he thought was, _It's cold..._

He opened his eyes, it was still night, his chopped up wood was piled up like how he left it. But he couldn't move...he was trapped in a block of ice frozen to the tree, he looked around and spotted a figure of a person, but who ever it may have been was shrouded in shadows.

"W...Who are you?" He asked squinting to see; when he squinted he could see it was the figure of a young woman.

The woman threw something at him and it covered it head, it was a clothe cover of some sort, "Hey! Who are you? What are you doing?" He demanded.

He heard the woman approach him, "This life I spared, don't let it go to waste..." He felt something touch his cheek and like that she was gone. "W...Who..." He closed his eyes and tried to make him self warmer, but he couldn't ignore the cold any longer it was starting to sting.

"C...Cold..."

Later morning came, the dawn's purple pink fingers touched the sky with the aid of the sun and wind the clouds over head where blown away with time. The Hidden Leaf ninja where enjoying their breakfast before they went to all guard the bridge, Tazuna said with all their skills and help they might finish the bridge tomorrow.

The only ones not at the table was Sayomi, she said she wasn't feeling good ailed by stomach pains. Shizune couldn't find the problem but advised rest with the help of sleeping pills, which Shizune gave her.

Kakashi looked troubled, but never the less read his book while he ate a bowl of rice with fried fish slices with brewed honey milk tea. "Thank you Tsunami-sama," Kakashi said for everyone.

"It was no trouble at all, you all gonna need the energy if you're gonna help with the bridge." She said smiling with her hands in front of her as she bowed.

Naruto and Sasuke had gotten into an arm wrestling contest, Naruto seemed to be struggling, as well as Sasuke, but he did the better job of hiding it.

Sakura and Danielle where making bets on who would win, Sakura voted for Sasuke and Danielle for Naruto. Tazuna was watching this with a smile, _Young ones have such energy. I'll be sure to make full use of that energy!_

Inari was just eating quietly in the kitchen looking out at the sea, he didn't want to be part of the happy crowd.

"Alright let's go," Kakashi said getting up, Shizune still looked a little troubled having two of her team being out of her sight, but nodded.

"Come on Danielle, Arashi will join in later, and hopefully Sayomi is feeling better..."

Inari gritted his teeth; they didn't know his pain, but he knew what little pain they had and it was nothing compared to his, not even close! But he felt bad after remembering what Kakashi-sama had told him the night before while he cried over his father again and everyone else was asleep.

_You miss your father?_

_Yes! Why wouldn't I! He was killed in front of my eyes, those two idiots don't know anything of pain!_

_You sure?_

_I'm positive..._

_Naruto is the son of the Hokage and container of the Kyubi no Kitsune, that means he is only seen as "The Hokage's Honorable Son" or "The Demon who has the Yondaime under his spell". He's hated and loved 50-50, but they don't love 'Naruto' they love the Hokage's Son._

_So what? He gets attention! I'm just some bridge builder's grandson, nobody would pay attention to me like that, and Naruto has no real pain like I have._

_No YOU have no real pain like HE has, when he was your age he was kidnapped and beaten. Tsunade Senju, Arashi's mother, healed him and Inoichi Yamanaka erased his memories of it._

_He doesn't remember the pain, I'd like to not feel this pain, but I have no choice..._

_Arashi is only seen as the result of two of the three strongest warriors in our village, the three legendary Sannin. I bet you wouldn't know that pain, a child casted into his parent's shadows desperate to escape and make a name for himself, not Tsunade and Jiraiya's son. Not only are they brothers, they understand each other more then anyone other then their parents._

_That's nothing compared to my pain, someone I love was stolen from me, I'll never see my father again!_

_But you don't now their pains, plural, both Naruto and Arashi where kidnapped, Arashi was kidnapped by Orochimaru around your age, he was experimented on for three days straight. Till he was saved and he too had his memories erased, but I have a feeling they're still traumatized. Arashi always carries snake anti-venom, and Naruto over reacts negatively to bullies._

_Like when I made fun of Arashi?_

_Correct._

Since then Inari stayed quieter and kept his mouth shut, in his mind his pain was still greater, but he knew not to mess with them anymore. When he finished his food there was knock on the door...

Up stairs Sayomi was glaring at the wall while she laid in bed, those sleeping pills Shizune-sensei gave her where powerful, she was fighting for her consciousness and had bags under her eyes along with looking iritable with her hair messed up.

She had to lie to her senseis, no doubt Shizune would rush off to save what may be left of Arashi, and the bridge battle was today! If that woman who knocked her out was as strong as Zabuza Momochi then Kakashi wouldn't survive, she had to go along and hopefully bring him back as reinforcements.

_Crash!_

Her eyes widened and she got up looking toward the doors, "Ahh! Get out!" It was Tsunami.

"Shut your mouth," Sayomi heard a smack and Tsunami cry out in pain.

"Mom!" Sayomi got up and walked out the window crawling along the window sill to the roof, "I need a height advantage..."

When she reached the top Tsunami was tied up being rushed across the dock, Inari was holding his bleeding nose crouched on the floor. Sayomi took out her claws and started putting them on, when suddenly Inari stood up.

"Too protect something you love..." He looked up glaring, eyes of a man willing to risk it all for someone else the look made Sayomi stop and see if he'd follow through with actions, "You protect it with both arms," He said to him self and wiped his blood away, "You let my mother go!" He shouted and ran at the two cronies.

The big guy held Tsunami while he other began used his thumb to unlock the sword, Sayomi stood and prepared a jutsu, "No Inari!" Tsunami screamed.

"Damned brat, Die!" He turned around and swung his katana, _Whoosh! Clang!_ Sayomi had successfully executed a shunshin jutsu and was in front of Inari blocking the katana in between her claws, "What? A ninja."

Sayomi frowned a little jumped up and swung a kick down on the man's shoulder putting him on his knees and dislocating his arm, "I'm a Kunoichi. Do not mess with me, I am in no mood for it!" The silver haired man in a grey hoodie endured the pain and gritted his teeth trying to lift his sword, but he had no control of his arm.

"Why you!" The big buff shirtless man drew started to draw his katana, but Sayomi didn't even let him drew his weapon, she cut a huge "X" on his back with her claws and cut Tsunami free. He jumped up and brought another kick on the first man's shoulder again dislocating his other shoulder. He blanked out from the pain, the big guy again tried to draw his weapon, but Sayomi jumped up and planted both her feet on his face and kicked off him doing a back flip.

He flew back into a wooden post hitting his head and falling unconscious as well. Sayomi huffed and began tying them together on the post while Tsunami and Inari embraced behind her, "How can I repay you?" Tsunami asked.

Sayomi was about to say nothing but her eyes widened looking behind them, they looked and saw nothing. "What is it Sayomi-san?" Inari asked.

"I see three boats full of Gato's men they're headed to the bridge," She breathed out astonished.

"Oh my..." Tsunami covered her mouth, "Wh...what do we do?"

Sayomi thought about it, "The others on the bridge will need me," She turned to Inari and Tsunami. "Tsunami rally the villagers, tell them if they wanna live and be free from Gato's reign they have to fight." Tsunami stepped back a little but nodded.

"I'll do it," She nodded and began to run toward the village.

Sayomi nodded and turned to Inari, "Inari do you know where the black smith is?"

"Teriumi-sama?" He nodded, "She lives up north," He said, "But she probably won't help she's really mean."

"I know, but I want you to go to her and see if you or her can help Arashi I have a feeling he's alive." She said looking north, she could feel it Arashi wasn't dead.

Inari gulped and shakily nodded, he took of running north as fast as he could. Sayomi looked at the boats, only her sharp eyes could see them through the fog. "I'll slow them down for you guys, Inari please hurry..." She ran along the beach and looked for a good place to start her assault.

The majority of the Konoha Shinobi where on the bridge battling Zabuza and his friends, Tsunami was rallying the villagers, Arashi is trapped in ice, Sayomi is gonna fight many mercenaries by herself, and Inari is going as fast as he can to save Arashi and hopefully convince the black smith to help.

_**To be Continued...**_

**Author's Announcements: Hey if my calculations are correct the Zabuza Saga will end around chapters 20-23. So where almost done! Not really but I hope your enjoying it.**

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS!**

**Also I'm hosting a review challenge, "Can you tell me what is weird about the Black Smith's name?"**


	16. Vitalitity

**Sannin Spawn**

**Author's Notes: Hey welcome! Time to find out how Sayomi and Arashi are doing! Remember to review please! **

_**Start**_

**Last Time**

The majority of the Konoha Shinobi where on the bridge battling Zabuza and his friends, Tsunami was rallying the villagers, Arashi is trapped in ice, Sayomi is gonna fight many mercenaries by herself, and Inari is going as fast as he can to save Arashi and hopefully convince the black smith to help.

**Now**

Back with Arashi Kami he was having a hard time keeping himself awake, he had frost bite all over his limbs, hypothermia, and a cold. "Ah...Achoo!" He sneezed, he would've died earlier but Eon told him to use his chakra to keep his internal organs warm and running, he managed to shake the cover off it was his haori and he figured out it was Haku.

"Haku why? Weren't we friends?" He asked himself shuddering, "I-I hope I can still fight, I need my sword, and to stop this senseless violence, the core of this evil is Gato. Was he the one I sensed?" He asked himself but sighed, "No... it felt worse, please someone hurry..." He said as black creeped up in his vision, he fell unconscious the chakra he used to keep his organs warm stopped flowing...

Sayomi found a beach that was perfect for her assault, she laid out an array of kunai in the sand and buried exploding tags, they where about a mile from the bridge so this was perfect, she saw the three boats and it didn't take long for them to notice her, there was about 30 men a boat, three boats, so 90 heavily armed men in total.

"Hey look over there it's a girl!" Babbled the first idiot to notice her.

"She looks good, really good." Said the next with a grin.

Sayomi shivered a little feeling their intent; she frowned and took a kunai with an exploding tag tied to it. She threw it, an arrow came from the furthest boat and knocked the kunai away.

Up stood a man with a bow and quiver full of arrows, "Now now that wouldn't be good." He was Renji Rengaku, Gato's newest hired help; a bow&arrow specialist, Sayomi recognized him from a talk with Danielle, Danielle showed Sayomi a poster showing the greatest bow users on earth.

Danielle wanted to be one of them and if not the greatest, Sayomi was glad Danielle wasn't here to see one of her idles fight against them.

Gato in the same boat as Renji, "Alright men." He got up with a smirk, "Two boats go to that beach, so what you want with the girl, and when you're done with her ransack the village: kill the men, enslave the women and children, and burn these houses to the ground!" He announced, "Renji you will come with me as my personal guard, and the rest of use will deal with those insects on the bridge."

"YEAH!" They all cheered, the boat with Renji and Gato continued on it's way to the bridge while the others slowly turned toward the beach Sayomi stood.

"Hurry Inari..." Sayomi said taking her kunai into her hands.

Inari ran through the woods taking every short cut he knew off the main trail and with that knowledge he made it in seven minutes to the house with black smoke raising from the chimney. He ran to the door and pounded on it desperately, "Teriumi-Sama I need your help!" He cried out, the door opened.

Madonna Teriumi was wearing heavy burnt welder's clothes, "What is it?" She asked folding her arms scowling at the small child in front of her.

"Gato's thugs are headed toward the village!" He said panicked.

"So? You all hire ninja remember?" She asked leaning against the door way.

"It's not enough! We need all the fighters we can get, even Arashi, and not only that something happened to him the enemy got to him last night!" He said stomping his foot and glaring at the cold woman in front of him.

"Impossible nothing gets past me," She said but remembered the fog. "Wait, maybe you're right." She said.

"I am!" Inari shouted.

"Alright kid wait here I just have to get my things," She said and grabbed all of Arashi's stuff and ran out of the house, "Follow me." Inari ran after the red haired woman, _So I finally got to use the Oriculum after all. I hope he's worth it..._

Madonna and Inari ran but the Inari was to slow in her opinion so she picked him up and they both vanished in a swirl of white smoke, they reappeared infront of Arashi who was unconscious in the half melted block of ice.

"Shit you where right kid," Madonna said walking up to Arashi and slapped him a couple of times, "Not good he's sick, had frost bite, and hypothermia. I gotta get him up now!" She preformed hand seals, "Lava Style: Chilling Hands," Her palms and fingures started to glow red she picked up a rock and it simmered in her hands till it started to turn to liquid.

She spread it over the ice and almost immediately the ice began to melt and the lava turned to solid rocks again. Arashi fell on his side in the pool of water, blue streaks on his exposed arms.

Madonna took him in her arms and looked at his face: pale white. She check her forehead; he was running a fever. "Is there anything you can do?" Inari asked afraid Arashi was gone for good.

"I'll need all my vast medical knowledge to wake him up," She said seriously and slapped Arashi hard across the face.

Arashi's eyes snapped open, "OW!" He shouted rubbing his cheek and looked at her, "What was that for?"

She slapped him again, "First time was to wake you up, second was for being an idiot. Do you remember what happened to you?" She asked glaring at him.

Arashi's eyes widened, "Wait a minute...Haku! I gotta go," He said and tried to run but fell on his face, his leg muscles where cold and almost frozen.

"You can't run yet, you need to warm up, first you should start by relearning how to stand." She said helping him up.

"We don't have that time!" Arashi said and began to walk and stumbled, his legs where weak from being frozen, "Come on!" He said angrily and rose to his feet again, he began walking faster and faster getting his legs warm, he started to do jumping jacks to warm his legs and arms up.

"Good so far, but running and walking aren't all you need. Fight me to regain your arm movement," Madonna said taking a stance.

Arashi looked at her and nodded he walked fast at her and slowly began to run using his arms to pump his feet, he ran in and took stance Kushina-sama taught him that was perfect for a swordsman who's lost his sword. It relied heavily on long range hits which sounded odd for hand to hand combat, but it just meant for you not to get to close in.

He came in with a quick jab, and swung a kick. Madonna caught the kick and flipped him; Arashi fell on his stomach, "Come at me bro!" Madonna said with a smirk holding her arms out.

"Alright then," He got up struggling a little the frost bitten parts of his body stung, he did a leg sweep and came up with a high kick. "Alright I'm fine for now, I need a sword." He remembered Eon gave him permission and he drew her.

He practice his swings cutting the wind making the soft ringing soft tone around them like a bell, Madonna smiled; _He seems legit..._

"I finished your sword," She told him, "But the original blade was to weak after the heavy damage it suffered, so I had a completely new blade forged for you."

He looked at her surprised, "Oh you didn't have to do that, I couldn't possibly pay for a brand new sword."

She shook her head, "No money will be accepted, but I do want something when ever I call for your help, and to make sure you come I want you to sign a summoning contract." She said taking out a scroll. "Just sign your name in blood and chakra and I'll be able to summon you at any time."

He nodded and bit his thumb using chakra to sign his name, "Alright can I see this new sword?" He asked wondering if signing that was the best idea.

"Here it is, it's made from a very rare and expensive ore." She said taking out a beautifully decorated red katana sheathe with black and white lines on the sheath forming 'X's" all over the sheath. The handle was made of red wood with black bandages. "It's name is Vitality and it's forged from Oriculum, a very rare metal well known for it's durability and ability to absorb impact." She said with a smirk.

"So you mean I wouldn't be able to feel people pushing against it?"

"No; Zabuza Momochi's heavy sword broke your ANBU katana, but this blade will absorb the impact and won't crack. The only way to destroy this blade is to melt the blade or cut it. Blunt impacts can not affect this blade," She said with a smirk.

Arashi held the katana in his hands like it was made of glass, he drew the blade; it was a beautiful silver color, with the words "Love one and all" engraved into the sword blade, and on the other side was "Vitality" the swords name.

"No need to thank me, I've had that sheath and handle waiting for a long time, I just made the blade attached them and polished the wood and rewound the bandages." She said, and threw him a can and rag, "Polish your other sword sheath and handle so it looks new." Arashi couldn't saying anything so he just gave her a big warm hug.

"Thank you," He said with a great smile.

Her eyes widened and she froze up, she didn't know what to do. She looked to Inari who mouthed, 'Hug back!'

She nodded and hugged him back, "Y-Your welcome..." She said and pushed him off. "Hurry, get to the bridge before it's too late." She said urgently, Arashi nodded and tied Vitality to his waist, put his haori on, and put Eon's sheath on his back. He held the white old katana and smirked stabbing her into the ground he put on his gear, gauntlets, and scrolls.

"Time to fly," He pushed his chakra into the sword and it immediately pushed the chakra out with great force he began running and made high jumps and leaps to make himself go faster, he was trying to fly like how he did in his fight with Mizuki. "Hang in there guys..."

Sayomi was no having fun, she made easy work of the first wave, but there was so many of them she had used all the explosion tags in the sand, but there was still 48 men surrounding her and her summoned tiger Tama.

One rushed in with a sword and she lashed out at him taking his sword a few fingers out of his hand, he screamed out in pain and ran back to the group, they lurched even closer. Sayomi took out a scroll and unsealed a tanto, a short sword that she disliked, but needed. She put it her teeth and gripped it in case she had to loose her claws for any reason she still had a weapon to use.

The tiger roared some of them back and Sayomi preformed a few hand seal, "Fire Style: Ember Coat!" The blades on her claws began to heat up if they got too hot she'd hurt herself, she needed to cool it with liquid, in this case the blood of her next opponents.

The rest of them all charged in at the same time, Sayomi's eyes widened she hadn't expected this. She shut her eyes shut, "SAYOMI!"

Her eyes widened and saw him; he flew at her and grabbed her hand. The tiger roared and poofed away, it was Arashi! He held her up in the air and came down off his sword and let her down, "Are you alright?" He asked looking her over for wounds.

"I'm fine thanks to you; I would've been killed or worse if you hadn't come." She said sighing in relief, with her partner at her side this ought to be easy, right? Arashi replaced Eon in her sheath locking her in, he couldn't draw her anymore till next time he needed her. But that wasn't a problem; he drew his new sword, "Wow..." She looked at the new blade.

Arashi and Sayomi both took their stances, **2 VS 48**, "Are you ready for this?" Arashi asked and they both charged in at the group, Arashi clashed sword hard with three men at the same time, and they pushed hard against him.

Arashi's eyes widened he felt no impact, just their pushing now, three full grown men couldn't push him down immediately. The impacts from their swords, he didn't feel them, it was very strange. But he wasn't one to argue with a good thing, he moved their blades to the side and ran in between them cutting their tendons in their shoulders incapacitating their arms.** 2 VS 45**

Sayomi was way more confident with Arashi fighting along with her, she jumped on some of them and made them hit one another, "Ha ha!" She taunted pulling her eye lid down and sticking her tongue out; the man she taunted came down with a swing of a huge iron club. She rolled to the side making him knock a bunch of his own comrades out, **2 VS 39**.

Arashi dodged a slash and spun his sword into a back grip and slammed the but of his katana into the man's nose crushing it and sending him into another. Arashi ducked under another slash and kicked the man onto his back, he was stepped on by his comrades who came at Arashi, Arashi didn't have time to taunt people like Sayomi.

He held the sword with two hands and put chakra into this slash he broke three swords and the shards flew back hitting the wielders and people behind them, it wasn't a chakra blade but it still made the slash stronger. Strong enough to break three amaturely made blades. **2 VS 30**

Sayomi and Arashi leapt out of the crowd, Arashi fell to his knees and vomited, he was still sick and it hurt to do all these moves. His fever was starting to hurt him and he was dizzy. The thugs looked at them smirking thinking he was too weak to fight, Sayomi took her claws off and pulled out black tape, she began to tape up her fore arms and fist, "Time to unveil my new technique..." She said realizing she may still need to fight on her own a lot.

"How about we handle them for you guys!" Shouted a voice behind them, Arashi and Sayomi turned, the villagers where there with various make shift weapons, leading them was Tazuna!

"Tazuna-san I thought you where on the bridge?" Sayomi asked.

"I got away, but I'm done running, me and my people will drive Gato and his men out of this country or die trying!" He shouted and the rest of the villagers raised their weapons and shouted in approval. **89 VS 30, Original numbers: 1 VS 60**

Arashi and Sayomi looked at each other, and smiled, "Let's go back up our friends. They're completely hopeless with out us." Arashi said with a grin.

"Let's go," She ran with Arashi following close behind, Arashi looked at his new sword Vitality, _Welcome to the family Vitality Kami!_

_**End**_

**Author's Notes: Well how do you like Arashi's new Red Katana: Vitality? The ore Madonna used is called Oriculum(O-ri-cue-lum), a special rare ore that can absorb impacts with no side effects, please don't call him a mary sue just because he got a cool new weapon.**

**If it was a video game he would be the status effects:**

**Naruto (None)  
>Sasuke (None)<br>Sakura (None)  
>Kakashi (None)<br>Arashi (Sick)  
>Sayomi (Tired)<br>Danielle (None)  
>Shizune (None)<strong>

Haku (None)  
>Ryu (None)<br>Ividia (None)  
>Zabuza (None)<br>Luxuria (None)

I'll update this with each chapter!

Please remember to review!


	17. Before the action

**Sannin Spawn**

**Author's Notes: Warning: Short Chapter and voting up ahead, Remember to Review! :D**

_**Start**_

**Last Time**

"Let's go," She ran with Arashi following close behind, Arashi looked at his new sword Vitality, _Welcome to the family Vitality Kami!_

**Now**

They ran toward the bridge hoping they weren't too late, a think early fog covered the bridge making it impossible to see, "Achoo!" Arashi sneezed and Sayomi yawned.

"Bless you," She said and shook her head to regain her focus, "Come on we gotta hurry!"

"I know," Arashi said and picked up the pace, _Please be safe..._

_30 Minutes Earlier_

Later morning came, the dawn's purple pink fingers touched the sky with the aid of the sun and wind the clouds over head where blown away with time. The Hidden Leaf ninja where enjoying their breakfast before they went to all guard the bridge, Tazuna said with all their skills and help they might finish the bridge tomorrow.

The only ones not at the table was Sayomi, she said she wasn't feeling good ailed by stomach pains. Shizune couldn't find the problem but advised rest with the help of sleeping pills, which Shizune gave her.

Kakashi looked troubled, but never the less read his book while he ate a bowl of rice with fried fish slices with brewed honey milk tea. "Thank you Tsunami-sama," Kakashi said for everyone.

"It was no trouble at all, you all gonna need the energy if you're gonna help with the bridge." She said smiling with her hands in front of her as she bowed.

Naruto and Sasuke had gotten into an arm wrestling contest, Naruto seemed to be struggling, as well as Sasuke, but he did the better job of hiding it.

Sakura and Danielle where making bets on who would win, Sakura voted for Sasuke and Danielle for Naruto. Tazuna was watching this with a smile, _Young ones have such energy. I'll be sure to make full use of that energy!_

Inari was just eating quietly in the kitchen looking out at the sea, he didn't want to be part of the happy crowd.

"Alright let's go," Kakashi said getting up, Shizune still looked a little troubled having two of her team mates being out of her sight, but nodded.

"Come on Danielle, Arashi will join in later, and hopefully Sayomi is feeling better..."

They left the house walking toward the bridge, "This place is beautiful in the morning..." Sakura said looking around.

"Yeah," Danielle said holding her bladed bow and quiver of arrows on her back, she was nervous that her two teammates weren't with her, but this was the perfect opportunity to show Shizune-sensei she was a great fighter as well.  
>She always felt like she was lagging behind Arashi and Sayomi because of her hallow bones and inability to use Taijutsu like Sayomi, and her blade skills weren't nearly as good as Arashi's skill.<p>

She wasn't sure if she was a fitting team mate for Team 5, but she decided to prove that she was to good enough, she wasn't trying to prove anything to Shizune-sensei, it was more like herself that needed the confidence boost.

She drew an arrow quickly and drew it back aiming at the bridge, "What is it?" Shizune asked.

She let the tension go slowly and put the arrow back, "Nothing just practicing my quick draw," She said feeling embarrassed.

Shizune nodded and turned her eyes back to the trail, she too was worried for Sayomi and her little brother. She gave Sayomi sleeping pills and she had no idea what Arashi was doing, she hated not knowing things.

She loved her team very much and remembered what Tsunade said earlier when they started out; _If you want I can pull strings to get better teammates for Arashi..._

_Excuse me? What's wrong with the teammates he has?_

_Nothing; just offering-_

_No I already like Sayomi and Danielle like my own little sisters._

After that Shizune walked away from Tsunade and made sure to train her students well to prove that she was a great sensei and she was glad with her results: Arashi had become a journey man level swords man, Sayomi had a wide variety of Fire and Earth based Jutsu, and Danielle's accuracy had improved 10-fold since she started, the only real time she missed was when she had something mess with her, like a head ache or cold. Shizune was very proud of all of them she would defiantly put them in the chunnin exams a month from now!

They made it to the bridge the fog around the beach and bridge was thick but good enough at the very edge of the bridge; Tazuna gasped as well as Sakura, Danielle, and Naruto. Many of the remaining bridge workers where unconscious, Tazuna rushed to the closest worker's side, "Who did this?"

"D...Demons; five of them..." He said weakly, "Tazuna you must escape and warn the others, Gato's men are on their way..." He said and passed out, a dark evil chuckle was heard through the mist.

Tazuna gulped while the Konoha ninja walked up in front of him ready to fight, Five versus Five. "Stay back Tazuna-san," Shizune said a bored look showing on her face.

"We'll handle it from here," Kakashi said reading his book patting his fore arm and like that Tazuna was substituted with a transformed Naruto clone that looked like Tazuna, the original Tazuna was in the woods outside the road across his bridge, Tazuna began to run to his village to warn the others.

On the bridge the fog clear ever so slightly, five figures emerged from the mist. Zabuza, a woman, two boys, and a girl wearing a mask. "So Kakashi, we meet again." Zabuza said pointing his huge cleaver at him, Kakashi was just reading his book, "Pay attention to me you ass hole!"

Kakashi snapped his book shut and put it in his pouch, "Fine; what do you want?"

"Revenge for the humiliation you delivered to me last time we fought," Zabuza said using both hands to hold the cleaver ready to take a swing. "I'll be your opponent," Kakashi nodded and they both vanished in a plume of smoke.

Soon the sounds of clashing metal could be heard through the mist, "So impatient that man is..." Luxuria said tapping her foot, "Fine Haku your up." She commanded.

Haku nodded and took off taking out a senbon needle and rushing for Sakura, but Sasuke immediately met her in mid run, "Tch, I'll be your opponent." He said pushing against the needle.

"Are you sure, Haku's a master of speed." Luxuria warned and to prove Luxuria's words; Haku spun off quickly and kicked Sasuke in the back and threw the needle at his back, it stabbed into his back.

He took a sharp breath and met Haku with a punch, Haku held up a hand to block but Sasuke moved it away and came in with a sucker punch which Haku countered with a leg sweeping making Sasuke fall.

Sasuke caught himself on his hands and kicked Haku back, "I'm a master of anticipation and speed," He told Luxuria and ran after Haku disappearing into the heavy mist.

Luxuria smirked, "Fine Ryu takes the blonde and Ividia take one of the girls, I got the old lady." Luxuria said drawing a katana.

Shizune smirked, _A swords man, this should be easy I have plenty of experience fighting Arashi,_ "I'll be your opponent, Sakura you protect Tazuna, Danielle, Naruto. Be careful," She said and the two grown women ran off the side of the bridge to fight without the mist blocking their view. "If anyone's old it's you!"

"Can we talk about this?" Ryu asked but four Naruto's ran at him with kunai, "I guess not." He went to work taking do the Naruto clones jumping backwards to lure Naruto into the mist, Naruto took the bait running in after him, it was just Danielle and this boy along with Sakura and the fake Tazuna.

"Sakura move back I'll take him on here," Danielle said drawing an arrow and aiming it at Ividia. "I am Danielle Tengoku; Kunoichi of The Village Hidden in the Leaves, part of Team 5 under the leadership of Shizune Senju and team mate of Arashi Kami and Sayomi Tora. I will defeat you," She announced.

"I am Ividia, no surname. I am a shinobi under Zabuza Momochi with no nationality. And all I have to say is good luck," Ividia said throwing a kunai at Danielle.

She shot it out of the air making her arrow spun off in another direction, "I don't need it."

It was a true Five VS Five: Kakashi VS Zabuza, Shizune VS Luxuria, Sasuke VS Haku, Naruto VS Ryu, and Danielle VS Ividia.

_**To be countinued...**_

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the short chapter but I want to know what do you bros think I should do? Who should fight first?**

**A0 Kakashi VS Zabuza  
>B1 Shizune VS Luxuria<br>C2 Sasuke VS Haku  
>D3 Naruto VS Ryu<br>E4 Danielle VS Ividia**

**ALSO what should the next fights be?**

**F5 Kakashi Hatake VS Zabuza Momochi  
>G6 Shizune Senju VS Luxuria<br>H7 Naruto Uzumaki&Arashi Kami VS Haku Yuki  
>I8 Sasuke Uchiha&amp;Sayomi Tora VS Ryu Ginrei<br>J9 Sakura Haruno&Danielle Tengoku VS Ividia**

**So if you want both Kakashi fights to go first you would vote: A0 and F5. Please do vote for who you want to fight first, it can be by Review or PM it's up to you.**


	18. Danielle Shines

**Sannin Spawn**

**Author's Notes: I have an announcement; I am going back and fixing all my previous chapters so my next few chapters will be delayed by a few days. Also Also Also I was notified about a certain sentence by Kuroi Bara-676, and I must say reading that sentence nearly made me vomit at my own stupidity so I fixed it and you can read it again if you wish. Now let's find out how Danielle's fight will play out!**

_**Start**_

**Last Time**

It was a true Five VS Five: Kakashi VS Zabuza, Shizune VS Luxuria, Sasuke VS Haku, Naruto VS Ryu, and Danielle VS Ividia.

**Now**

Danielle may as well have been all on her own fighting this enemy shinobi, he was just standing calmly with his hands at his sides while she stood arrow drawn and ready to let loose. The sounds of fighting could be heard echoing around them in the heavy mist, she hoped she was able to defeat this shinobi without anyone else's help.

Danielle was sweating a little nervous, this was truly the first time in a real fight without her team mates, and she was always support during the time, if you classified them as Support, Defense, and Offense. Arashi would be Offense; Sayomi would be Defense, while she was Support…

She shook these thoughts off and asked, "Are you ready?" Ividia nodded and she shot the arrow, he tilted his head the arrow missing and making his hair blow back.

"It's useless," Ividia said smirking, "You'll never amount to Arashi, I've fought him already and I admit I lost, but I can tell by the way you look at me that you're weak, you rely on others while they could use your help, but it's not truly needed, you wish that was vice versa but with out them you're nothing."

Danielle gritted her teeth, "You're wrong." She drew another and shot again, Ividia this time ran at her dodging the arrow again; Ivivida picked out a kunai from his pouch and swung it.

Danielle countered with her bow and held fast as Ividia pushed against her, "Just give up…"

"You just shut up!" Danielle shoiuted moved to the side getting a cut on her arm spinning around the bow and came down with a slash, Ividia fell to his stomach dodging the diagonal slash, he pushed up off the ground and kicked her feet out from under her sending her to the floor as well.

Danielle rolled backwards and rose to her feet, he was gone, she picked up her bow and drew an arrow, she started off with 30 and she shot two, so she had 28 left…

"Danielle…" Said a familiar voice, out of the mist walked out Arashi in tattered clothes his grey pants where ripped up a little and his white shirt was smugged in black dirt.

"Arashi!" Danielle's eyes lit up, "Where have you been?"

He smiled a little and looked around, "I defeated a few of Gato's thugs about 30 of them they where no match for me!"

Danielle's eyes turned to a glare as shot fired an arrow at him, Arashi side stepped it, "What are you doing?"

"You're not Arashi, he's modest and wouldn't say something like that," She smirked and fire off two more arrows, _25 left_, Arashi dodged back they landed near his feet. "Plus Arashi doesn't side step or move a little to dodge he gets out of the way completely."

He started clapping, "Good job." He was still in Arashi's form as he took out two kunai and ran in taking three slashes. Danielle made short jumps back till she hit the railing, Ividia went in for the kill.

Danielle leaned back over the railing missing the kunai by mere inches; Ividia threw the kunai after her and her cry out in pain was a signal his mark hit. "Damn Luxuria you gave me faulty info…" He said and jumped of using chakra to stick to the bridge as he ran down it looking for Danielle.

He walked along the side of the bridge and found blood on the wall but no body, he inspected the blood and found that it was trailing up, she went up. Ividia looked up back to the bridge and an arrow hit him in the thigh, "Agh!" He looked at where the arrow came from and gasped; Danielle was using her wings to stay in mid air while she fired off more arrows at him.

He dodged to the side falling into the water, "You're not getting away!" Danielle glared using her explosive arrows to fire, her explosive arrows where just arrows wrapped in explosive tags. She only had time to wrap 7 of them she fired 1 normal arrow and four explosives. _20 left…_

Ividia was back to his normal look, "Damn…" He was on the other side of he bridge he was bleeding a little from stuff blown at him from the explosives, "How do I beat someone who can fly?"

He smirked, "Never thought I'd use that for their weakest member…" He began to go through hand seals ending on the horse sign, "Genjutsu: Ridicule…"

Danielle had retrieved some of her arrows while she was getting a breather, "I have 26 arrows left, I need to conserve and then help the others…" Just as she finished her vision started to swim a little, she shook her head and out of the mist ran out Sayomi and Arashi, they both looked normal, and Arashi had his ANBU sword and Eon.

She smiled running to them for a hug, "Hey guys!"

Arashi shoved her off and looked to Sayomi, "Did you hear something?"

Sayomi glanced at Danielle, "No."

Danielle frowned a little on the floor, "Guys..:"

"Oh it's our useless teammate Danny," Arashi said sneering.

"Arashi why are you acting like this?" Danielle asked looking at him in shock.

"Shut up, we never needed you so don't go around acting like we did." Sayomi glared at her.

Danielle felt tears well up in her eyes, "Sayomi, not you too…"

"Yeah that's right, you and you freakish wings, you may think you're like an angel vbut you more like an insignificant insect." Sayomi said coldly, "Arashi let's go, Shizune-sensei says where getting our real third team mate tomorrow."

"Right," He said and walked away with Sayomi.

Danielle looked at their backs tears streaming down her eyes, "No…" She bit her lips and felt the pain, was this real? "No it can't be Arashi and Sayomi are nice, they wouldn't say an of that…"

_Arashi, Danielle, and Sayomi where sitting in a park having lunch together it was only their fourth day as a team and they where given a break because Shizune-sensei had a mission, "Hey Danielle why do you hide your wings?" Sayomi asked taking a bite of her rice ball._

"_Yeah they look awesome, like an angel!" Arashi grinned drinking his ice cold tea._

"_Well people don't usually have wings, so I like to feel normal sometimes." She said, as Arashi and Sayomi frowned._

"_Normal is over rated," Arashi said taking a bite of his sandwich._

"_Yeah I mean look at us Danielle Arashi has pure white hair and I have the eyes of a cat, we don't care about normalness." She said taking a drink of her coffee._

"_But people have made fun of me before…" Danielle said looking down at her food._

"_And you listen to them because?" Sayomi asked._

"_Huh?" Danielle looked confused._

"_Danielle those people don't matter, those who look past outer looks are true friends, we see you as our team mate and that'll never change. We'd both give up our lives for you, right?" He asked Sayomi who nodded with her mouth full._

_Danielle smiled tearing up a bit, "Thanks guys…"_

"_From here on out we're Team 5, nothing'll change that," Sayomi started._

"_We're family," Arashi said looking to Danielle._

"_And family is all that matters," She said looking at them both, they put their hands together while Arashi took out a brush and dry ink dust, he took out three syringes, "Use those." He said taking some of his blood out, Danielle and Sayomi looked confused but did as told they put their blood in the ink and Arashi painted a seal on the back of their hands._

"_What's this?" Danielle asked looking at it._

"_Put your chakra into this and it'll glow in the other seals, even if the ink fades it'll still shine, that we way we know when ever we need each other's help." Arashi explained._

"_That's a good idea," Sayomi said pushing chakra into the seal, the ink started to glow yellow, Arashi pushed his chakra in the color turned green, Danielle did the same and the seal turned white._

"_Sayomi is yellow, Arashi is blue, and I am red. Right?" Danielle asked._

"_You got it," Arashi grinned, Sayomi smiled._

Danielle desperately pushed her chakra into the seal and her's started to glow red, the Sayomi and Arashi she was looking at their hands didn't glow, she smiled, _This is fake._

She looked up and felt a dangerous intent, she leapt up and swung a kick. She hit solid air and something flew backwards, Arashi and Sayomi faded and the thing she kicked was Ividia.

Danielle smiled but gasped seeing a beaten up Sakura Haruno at her side, "D-Did you defend me while I was in that genjutsu?"

Sakura smiled, "Of course, we're comrades." Danielle looked at Sakura who made many bruises and cuts on her body.

"No," She said and helped Sakura up, "We're family."

Ividia stood up grinning, this was getting fun! "I'll kill you both!"

Sakura nodded and held her fist up while Danielle drew an arrow, "Let's take him out together!"

_**End**_

_**Author's Notes: **_**How did you like Danielle? I love her, just saying, it took a lot to write Arashi and Sayomi being mean to her. Please don't think any less of any of them, ALSO we should give Sakura credit she defended her friend while she was incapacitated.**

**AND I feel embarrassed asking my readers for this favor, but I'm swallowing my pride and asking you my readers for help:**

**During my month long haitus I seem to have lost track of where I'd place each and every OC on each team. I think I posted it in a chapter once and the favor I ask of you is to help me find it. And if I PMed it to you can you please send it to me, I feel very professional(sarcasm) asking you guys this favor. Please help... **


	19. Johnin Battles

**Sannin Spawn**

**Author's Notes: I realized I forgot to post this at the end of the last chapter so here is their status if it where a video game. Johnin Battles, and I'm also doing another story with Arashi Ventus, he's completely original I only posted the prolog but feel free to follow that as well, and sorry for the delay.**

**Status Effects:**

**Naruto (None)  
>Sasuke (None)<br>Sakura (Pained)  
>Kakashi (None)<br>Arashi (Sick)  
>Sayomi (Tired)<br>Danielle (Driven)  
>Shizune (None)<strong>

**Haku (None)  
>Ryu (None)<br>Ividia (None)  
>Zabuza (None)<br>Luxuria (None)**

**Pained: In pain.  
>Driven: Fully confident.<br>Tired: Sleepy.  
>Sick: Ill.<strong>

**Chapter 19 Luxuria VS Shizune & Zabuza VS Kakashi**

_**Start**_

**Last Time**

Luxuria smirked, "Fine Ryu takes the blonde and Ividia take one of the girls, I got the old lady." Luxuria said drawing a katana.

Shizune smirked, _A swords man, this should be easy I have plenty of experience fighting Arashi,_ "I'll be your opponent, Sakura you protect Tazuna, Danielle, Naruto. Be careful," She said and the two grown women ran off the side of the bridge to fight without the mist blocking their view. "If anyone's old it's you!"

**Now**

"In your dreams," Luxuria said throwing a few kunai at her in mid fall, Shizune threw some back as well they rebounded perfectly with each other that they returned to their owners. Shizune caught her Kunai landed on the ground rolling into a summersault, she sprung up spinning upside down throwing more kunai at Luzuria, Luxuria dodged her kunai and had to jump again to dodge the kunai the curved to hit her.

Luxuria drew her katana Zenbon Zakura and ran in quickly to Shizune, Shizune fell to the floor from her spin, it was something she learned from Maito Gai, and she's et to completely master it yet. She got up quickly and ducked under the slash.

Shizune fell back on her hands and launched at Luxuria by pushing off ith her hands, she began kicking Luxuria with both feet, Luxuria was blocking with her forearm but Shizune was strong, she felt pressure build in her arms; she needed to get out of this attack now.

Luxuria leapt back and came in again with a slash of her sword; Shizune dodged the slash and stabbed her fingers in Luxuria's neck nerves sending signals of pain throughout her body, "Ahhh!" She cried out in pain, Luxuria made one hand seal and it built chakra in her nails, thy grew longer and pointed, she swung her clawed hand at Shizune cutting her cheek leaving four cut marks along it.

Shizune yelped and jumped back as well holding her bloody cheek, "I need to step this up." Shizune said healing her cheek, she preformed a few hand seals and finished on the Ox seal. "Earth Style," She ripped a huge chunk of earth out of the ground, "Sphere of Graves!" She threw the huge mound of earth at Luxuria using the strength Tsunade taught her how to use.

Luxuria took in a sharp breath and preformed a few hand seals ending on the Bird Sign, "Wings Style:" The mound was right in front of her, "Wind Wyvern!" Her sword coated itself with chakra and wind and in one slash cut the huge chuck of earth in half horizontally.

They both leapt at each other going inside the flying earth halves; Shizune slammed her fist upward into the top half making it fly up in pieces, Luxuria jumped up in the new open space and brought a downward slash on Shizune.

Shizune blocked with her arm and the shock of the hit sent the bottom half to the ground making it break as well, Luxuria had hit her senbon launcher, it was cracked, but would still work. She pulled the string and six poison senbon needles flew at Luxuria, Luxuria dodged off to the side, but fate wasn't with her as one needled impaled her foot injecting poison into her body.

"Alright!" Shizune said loading six non-toxic senbon, Luxuria couldn't move the poison restricted her movements, Shizune took aim and fired shooting the needles into Luxura with added force making them bury 3/4ths of the way inside her.

_This is bad!_ Luxuria thought urgently and looked at her katana, "I need you now, Zebon Zakura." The sword started to glow pink with energy, the energy went inside Luxuria enabling her ability to move once more.

"What, how? That poison is enough to take down an elephant..." Shizune said glaring, Luxuria rose to her feet.

"Scatter: Zenbon Zakura." She said and the blade broke into pieces that glowed pink with special chakra.

Shizune felt panic hit her in the back and she dodged off to the side, a wave of 'petals' crashed into where she had just been standing, "It's no use running. Got you, twister," She commanded and the petal at her feet spun up in a spiral slicing up her skin making blood spray.

"Ah, no...Arashi I..." She collapsed panting feeling the blood flow out of her, "I need to stop the bleeding..." Her hand began to glow green, but a kick came out of no where smashed her in the face sending her flying back.

"As if I'd let you heal," Luxuria said with a nasty glare, "Finish her!" She commanded and the petals piled up on Shizune covering her body from view.

Back on the bridge Kakashi was having a difficult time, unlike last time he couldn't see clearly and the Sharigan was eating up his chakra, but he still needed it to dodge Zabuza quickly. "Eheheheheh What's wrong Kakashi Hatake? Sharigan Kakashi, the man who can tell the future? Feeling a bit out matched?" Asked Zabuza chuckling.

"Heh not yet eye brow less freak," Kakashi smirked hearing Zabuza's growl, "Fire Style: Pheonix Flower Jutsu!" He fired off three fire balls at Zabuza making him have to jump back, Kakashi could hear him just fine.

Kakashi ran in with a fuma shiriken spinning, threw it ahead of him cleaning some of the mist showing Zabuza in mid swing, Kakashi jumped up in a crouch dodging the blade by inches, he lunged in with a single kunai. Zabuza let his blade go letting it spin off to the side into the mist; he grabbed the kunai letting it slide the skin between his middle and ring finger.

He grabbed Kakashi's hand, "Demon Blood Lust!" He shouted and his chakra transferred to the outside of his body and formed a demon over image, Kakashi was forced to looked into the chakra demon's eyes Kakashi felt his worst fear creep up in his body. Zabuza let go and everything went black around Kakashi, he tried using his sharigan to look past this, but it wasn't a genjutsu; it was pure fear.

Kakashi tried to move but found he couldn't he was paralyzed in fear, with his eyes shut, he gritted his teeth, "Come on move!" He commanded, but his body wouldn't obey it was too afraid.

Zabuza chuckled and left the paralyzed Kakashi to go find his sword Kakashi would be like that for five minutes plenty of time to find his sword come back and kill him. Zabuza walked away in the direction of his sword, "So much for sharigan Kakashi."

Kakashi was shaking, _MOVE!_ He shouted in his head but again his body wouldn't move, it was like a demon was holding his body in place. _Kakashi what are you doing?_ Asked a voice in his head, in the darkness out walked a blurry figure, it was his father, but his whole face and body was blurred in Kakashi's vision.

_Dad?_ Kakashi asked, the figure shook his head 'no', _I am a memory, one you've forgotten. Now..._ The figure drew a short sword, _White Fang!_ He swung a sword and a wall of white energy flew over Kakashi's head and a demon head fell in front of kakashi it was the chakra demon Zabuza made.

_I...remember you showed me how to use this weapon before you committed suicide..._ Kakashi thought sadly, another figure came out of Kakashi, his younger self.

Sakumo was still blurry but he nodded, _Remember Kakashi I never left you, I'm still here._ Sakumo said putting his finger to young Kakashi's heart,_ and here as well,_ Sakumo gave the short sword to Kakashi who gripped it sadly and nodded.

The older Kakashi cried a little opening his eyes; Zabuza was gone, probably out to get his sword. Kakashi reached into his pack and pulled out the White Fang, "Dad your with me in the battle...every battle you've been with me and I never needed you help. Until now," He said gripping the short sword and put it away, "I need to plan this out carefully," He said getting back into the same spot closing his eyes waiting for Zabuza.

Zabuza returned with his giant sword, "Now Hatake Kakashi, you die!" He shouted throwing his huge sword but Kakashi twisted his whole body dodging and catching the huge sword spinning around with it. "What?" Kakashi threw it back at Zabuza.

"Never under estimate you opponent," Kakashi warned as a second Kakashi came out with two fuma shiriken and threw them, Zabuza smirked and hit the two away, but they transformed into two more Kakashi clones who faded out.

"Bunshin?" He said as a wall of fire approached him, he dodged backward as the two Kakashi ran side by side get him, Zabuza made it out of the mist to the edge of the bridge.

The Kakashis stopped, "Give up Zabuza, there's no where to run."

Zabuza chuckled, "Run? No...I've led you to you demise," He said performing a set of hand seals ending on the rooster sign. "Water Style: Hydra Level Three!" He shouted as a wall of water rose up behind him and some of the water went back into the lake as a huge three headed monster came out of the wall made of water each head had different color eyes: Orange, Purple, and Green eyes.

Kakashi tried to copy the jutsu, but it was no use it was level jutsu if Kakashi tried to use that jutsu now it would only come out with one head, "Ready to die Kakashi?" Zabuza asked.

_**To be Continued?**_

**Again sorry for the delay, also please tell me what you thought about it, good or bad? The battle will be shown again right after Naruto and Sasuke's fight next chapter.**


	20. Haku VS Sasuke

**Sannin Spawn**

**Author's Notes: WHOO I'M BACK! Ah man that was a long and painful vacation, Jesus imagine sitting in a car for 3+ hours every day, the maximum was 12 hours at once! Holy Cow it sucked, but the events on my VACA where awesome, river rafting, swimming, bowling, hiking, riding boats on a lake. It was great, and I messed up so many hotel rooms its ridiculous. But now I'm back and time to resume this story.**

**Note: When you see the text:**"Not on my watch!" **Feel free to play "Number One" Bleach Theme, trust me I highly recomend it.**

**Chapter 20 Haku VS Sasuke**

_**Start**_

**Last Time**

Soon the sounds of clashing metal could be heard through the mist.

"So impatient that man is..." Luxuria said tapping her foot.

"Fine, Haku you're up," She commanded in a slightly irritated fashion.

Haku nodded and took off taking out a senbon needle and rushing for Sakura, but Sasuke immediately met her in mid run.

"Tch, I'll be your opponent," He said pushing against the needle with his kunai.

"Are you sure? Haku's a master of speed," Luxuria warned and to prove Luxuria's words, Haku spun off quickly and kicked Sasuke in the back before throwing the needle between his shoulder blades. This caused her opponent to take a sharp intake of breath.

He met Haku with a punch as the female held up a hand to block, but Sasuke moved it away and came in with a sucker punch. Haku then countered with a leg sweep which took Sasuke by surprise as he fell.

Sasuke caught himself on his hands and kicked her back, "I'm a master of anticipation and speed."

He told Luxuria and ran after Haku who had disappeared into the heavy mist.

**Now**

Sasuke stopped a safe distance from where they started; he had lost Haku.

"Great..." He mumbled pulling the senbon out of his back; it dripped with his blood. He dropped it and saw the needle's point change direction toward his left.

His eyes widened and threw a kunai to his left swiftly. He heard a gasp and Haku jumped out of the mist dodging his kunai.

Sasuke smirked, "You may be fast, but your tail wind is a dead giveaway in this mist."

"Tsk," Haku made a hand seal with both hands and three water clones of herself appeared around her.

"See what gives this away," was all she said as the four Haku's disappeared into the mist.

"You're not getting away that easily," Sasuke quickly made some hand seals.

"Fire Style: Terancula!" He called out and spit a column of fire straight up, it burst in eight directions burning through the mist making his surrounding clear. He had two of his four enemies, both of whom burst into water. Thus leaving the real one, and the fake one.

One of the Haku's started clapping, "Good job, but how much chakra did you use?"

Sasuke scoffed, "Enough."

He said bit on the inside he thought, _I used up 35% of my chakra for that one move, I hope this investment pays off..._

Sasuke had used 35% of his chakra leaving 65%, but 5% was needed to sustain life. Chakra wise the 5% percent needed to sustain life was so dense from years of piling up, it equaled 80% of your normal chakra. After you use that, you die.

The eight gates preserved your normal chakra, but opened up your inner 5% dense chakra. The reason why fatigue was so strong after using the gates was because all your normal chakra was forced to compress to replace your inner dense chakra. Opening the eighth gate turned all your chakra to a dense form which makes the skin red from pain, and the lack of straight thought turned the blank eyes.

Another example of dense chakra would be Tsunade's Miloctic Regeneration, years of compressing unused chakra into a seal made dense chakra build up. Tsunade's seal converts the chakra to medical chakra and has a layer fault section 5% a year and 10% was needed to use Milotic Regeneration. Arashi got it when he was 5, he is 12 now, so he has 35% dense chakra in his diamond seal hidden behind his forehead protector and bangs. All in all he can regenerate completely 3 times, but each time a little bit of your years are shaven off your life span.

First time 1 year, second time 2 years, third time 4 years, fourth times 8 years, fifth time 16, then the sixth time you shave off 32 years of your life. After doing it 6 times you have shaven off 64 years of you life you can't take it further than that.

Haku nodded and drew three needles between her fingers,.

"Get ready duck butt," She said in a mocking tone, Sasuke gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha," He responded through his gritted teeth.

"Ah, an Uchiha, so you must posses the Sharigan," She said and threw the needles, Sasuke dove out of the way.

"Hm, an Uchiha would've anticipated that and side stepped those needles. So I'm guessing you've yet to obtain your kekkei genkai," His opponent shook her head in mock disappointment.

Sasuke's eyes widened, "How?"

"Simple reasoning, and Zabuza has fought an Uchiha before. He was much stronger than you, his name was Itachi," Sasuke's eyes narrowed in detest before he vanished in a blur, "What?"

Sasuke appeared behind her in mid flip bringing an ax kick down on her. Haku turned to ice and shattered under the force of his attack.

She walked out of the mist, "Good thing I made ice statues of me to substitute with..."

"Tell me what you know," Sasuke said glaring. He felt a tingle in his eyes, but ignored it. He had other issues to take care of, and that included getting whatever information on his damn brother that this kunouchi could offer him.

"Ah that little piece of information seems to have awakened your Sharigan," She said in a slightly surprised but amused tone.

"Huh?" Sasuke looked into a kunai clenched in his fist, it was true his Sharigan was there. Both eyes were in their weakest form, but he had them. He glared back at her, he could handle his new ability later.

"Sorry, I don't know anything. It was two years ago, so that information is of no use to you now," She answered as Sasuke scowled at her. He wasn't sure if he could trust her, but maybe if he could defeat her she would talk.

"I've heard enough, now prepare yourself," Sasuke said drawing a second kunai in his hand.

"Eat this!" He threw the kunai and made a hand seal.

"Shadow Shuriken Jutsu!" Both kunai split into fifteen pieces; thirty projectiles were flying at high speeds to reach Haku.

"I could say the same, but I hate repetition," She said and made a one handed seal.

"Prepare for your demise, Uchiha, Crystal Ice Mirrors!" The mist thickened and turned to water making Sasuke's earlier jutsu completely useless. The water had brought all the kunai to the ground causing Sasuke to scowl more.

Mirrors of ice completely surrounded Sasuke and immediately senbon needles flew at him. He could barely see them, but it was enough. Sasuke used his new eyes to dodge clearly, but not all was well. She was fast and it didn't help when she could be behind him or on top of him at any moment.

Some needles got him when he couldn't get out of the way fast enough. Sasuke was feeling pain all over, but he needed to endure until he found a way to beat her.

The Haku mirrors began speaking, "You can't win. Give up!"

"I...will never yield!" Sasuke preformed a set of hand seals.

"Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball Jutsu!" Sasuke took in a deep breath, but coughed up a small torrent of fire. A needle in his chest was scratching his lungs and made it impossible to take in a full breath. Sasuke fell to his knees and coughed up some blood; the fire had burned him a little.

"This is the end," Haku said and charged at him with a kunai.

"Not on my watch!"Shouted a male's voice and a white blur planted his foot into her mask clad face. The force of the hit sent her back into her mirror, all the images were her on her back.

It was Arashi Nawaki Senju-Kami. He was still sick looking, but hid it behind a confident smile.

"Sasuke, you're done here, go get Naruto for me and tell him you two are switching opponents. Trust me it's for the better," Arashi said glancing back at him with a smirk.

"Che, why should I listen to you?" Sasuke asked with a slight glare as Haku sat up. He still wanted his answers, and there was no damn way Arashi was getting in his way of obtaining them.

"No time to explain!" Arashi kicked Sasuke outside the dome of ice mirrors landing on his face, Sasuke quickly got up. He now had new feelings of irritation for the white haired shinobi.

"What the hell was that for!" Sasuke yelled.

"Because you're too slow, now do as I say," He said drawing his new red sword Vitality. Sasuke nodded but sent him glare and scowl before he ran into the mist while following Naruto's shouts. He wasn't stupid, he could tell that his teammate had issues with the mist kunouchi as well. It seems he would just have to wait his turn.

A smirk graced his features, he couldn't believe he just thought of Arashi as his comrade.

"Kami," Haku said getting up.

"Cut the crap Haku, why did you do that to me? I thought we where friends," He accused pointing his sword at her.

Haku looked down staying silent before muttering, "I'm sorry..."

She drew three senbon as she took up a fighting stance.

"So am I," Arashi said doing the same.

This was going to be a difficult battle for two suffering friends.

**To be Countinued...**

**Author's Notes: Because I've been gone for so long, I've decided to give you this right now to read while I work on Ryu VS Naruto, Also I've got the last two OCs I need so NO MORE unless it's a villain you'd like to see defeated.**

**Status Effects:**

**Naruto (None)  
>Sasuke (Rage)<br>Sakura (Pained)  
>Kakashi (Driven)<br>Arashi (Sick)  
>Sayomi (Tired)<br>Danielle (Driven)  
>Shizune (?)<strong>

**Haku (Emo. Pain)  
>Ryu (None)<br>Ividia (Shikai)  
>Zabuza (?)<br>Luxuria (None)**

**Pained: In pain.  
>Driven: Fully confident.<br>Tired: Sleepy.  
>Sick: Ill.<br>"Emo.": Short for Emotional**

**ALSO ALSO ALSO I've got a beta reader, Kurai-Bara676 so thank her for no more of my missed spelling errors. :)**


	21. Ryu VS Naruto

**Sannin Spawn**

**Author's Notes: Hey you, yeah you, the one with the face. Hi, are you ready to read Ryu Ginrei VS Naruto Uzumaki.**

**Chapter 21 Ryu VS Naruto**

_**Start**_

"Can we talk about this?" Ryu asked with slight exasperation, he was not exactly in the mood for this. But four Naruto's ran at him with kunai which caused him to let out a sigh.

"I guess not," He went to work taking down the clones and jumped backwards to lure Naruto into the mist. Naruto took the bait by running in after him, it was just Danielle and this boy along with Sakura and the fake Tazuna.

**Last Time**

Ryu led Naruto out of the mist, he never liked fighting where he couldn't see. _How will I take down this shinobi?_Ryu drew his nagamaki, a katana with an extra long handle, it was completely black and the blade was 2.5 feet long and the handle equally as long.

Naruto saw him draw his nagamaki and muttered to himself, "Guess all that time I fought Arashi won't help me here..."

It was true, he didn't know how this guy would fight with that kind of weapon. Hell he had never seen it before!

"Hey what kind of weapon is that!" He called out as the panicked slightly in his head.

"A Nagamaki, it's name is Justice, it is used to protect the innocent," He said calmly, "But it holds the power of the sacrifice of someone precious to me. That is why it can not lose, I will not lose for her."

Naruto looked a bit taken aback, but smirked as soon as he recovered, "We'll see about that!"

He came running holding his fingers in the Ram seal, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Three more Naruto clones appeared, Ryu sighed. He was starting to get the feeling that this was all the orange clad shinobi could do. Repetition got so tiresome after a while.

"Second verse, same as the first..." He quickly sliced through the first, and proceeded to spin and ram the butt of his nagamaki into the face of the second. Two had been turned to smoke, the other two were next.

The third surprised him by throwing the original Naruto at him, Naruto came in with a kick which Ryu easily blocked. _Does he really think this level of power could beat me? _He frowned at the thought and studied his opponent. _No, he must have something else under his sleeve. That is, if he really is the Hokage's son._

Naruto threw a punch while still in the air which, again, Ryu blocked by grabbing his arm. Naruto smirked with a gleam in his eyes. A kunai produced itself from Naruto's sleeve and threw it at his opponent. Ryu's eyes widened and he let go of Naruto to dodge the incoming projectile. Naruto took full advantage of this and swept his feet out from under him. Ryu landed with a hard thud on his back.

He saw Naruto use his last clone to do a back flip on to him and reacted immediately. Rolling to the side and just barely dodged Naruto's feet that were firmly planted into the ground next to him. He twisted his body around and swung his Nagamaki low to cut his feet. But his clone pulled him back and his feet took the hit leaving the original standing and Ryu still on the ground.

Ryu flipped up and spun on one hand before standing upright a distance away from his enemy.

"That was impressive!" Naruto said smirking still.

"I could say the same," Ryu smiled, "My name is Ryu Ginrei."

"Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said jabbing a thumb into his chest, "Now get ready I can only use this only last jutsu for a second."

Naruto made a hand sign and disappeared in a poof of smoke, a shunshin.

Ryu looked around, but a shadow came down and slammed into him hard on the ground. He let out an exclamation of pain as he coughed up blood. It had landed on his face, and it hurt like hell.

Naruto flipped off him and landed on his feet, "Credit goes to my father, he taught me that!"

Ryu got up his eyes shadowed by his face, "That was a cheap shot."

"No it wasn't you just didn't know where to look," Naruto countered with triumph written all over his smug face.

Ryu shook his head, he was really starting to get annoyed but pushed it away. Now was not the time to let his emotions through, "Fine, prepare yourself for this."

Ryu flipped his nagamaki in his hand and stabbed at his own legs. Naruto's eyes widened with the shock that he would do that to himself. It didn't dig in, instead it sounded like some thing was cut. Ryu did the same with his other leg and he shook out the iron weights inside of his pants sleeves. Six bars per leg and each bar said '5 lbs' on them. He had 30 pounds on each leg and he was already pretty fast.

Ryu let them fall and he jumped up and down a little, "Ready for this?"

Naruto didn't even get a chance to respond, Ryu appeared behind him punched him hard in the back. Naruto stayed stationary because Ryu was back again in his front and kneed him in the stomach just as hard.

He started going up, but Ryu again appeared behind him. Grabbing him by the shoulders, he slammed Naruto hard into the ground. The brunette did a back flip and landed on Naruto just like how the blonde did before.

Naruto felt all the wind get knocked out of him with that final hit. Everything hurt, his back, stomach, head, and legs. Naruto took a kunai and tried to stab him, but it just made Ryu get off. He was panting hard that had taken a lot out of him.

"H...How are you still conscious? That usually always knocks them out after that fourth hit..."

Naruto got up struggling and coughing.

"Ow...ouch," He looked up in a glare, he was pissed.

"THAT HURT!" He shouted and preformed a set of hand seals.

"Secret Uzu Style: Blue Hurricane!" He took in a deep breath as the mist swirled inside his mouth, even some water from the sea rose up into his mouth.

Ryu was taking this opportunity to rest in slight surprise. It had completely winded him to sprint that fast, he couldn't use chakra so that was all physical power he just used. He was curious as to what this blue hurricane was, but he was absolutely sure it would not end well for him.

Naruto held the raging power and swallowed it all. He cough a little before uttering, "Secret Uzu Technique...Mixed Elemental Jutsu: Blue Hurricane..."

He winded up his fist and slammed it hard into the ground. All the power came swirling out as his wind and water chakra mixed to form a hurricane with high speed rain coming out like a reverse whirlpool.

It blew the two shinobi away from each other. Ryu hadn't seen this coming and was knocked back into the mist. Naruto was sent sailing back to the end of the bridge. The sheer heat of the two chakras mixing burnt off his sleeve and left his right arm covered in sever chakra burns.

The Secret Uzu Style was to blend different element chakras without merging them into a combo element. Normally wind and water created ice, but the secret was an array of seals on Naruto's arm which where only visible when chakra was pushed into them. It was all gone now, but it was glowing inside his jacket earlier.

However, there were drawbacks. It does damage to the chakra coils and it take a week to recover after one use. Twice in a row and you would damage your chakra coils beyond repair...

Ryu and Naruto where both beaten badly, it seemed like they where even matches, but Ryu still had a trump card.

He smirked with slight disbelief, "Didn't think I'd have to remove all of my weights."

He took the weights out of his arm sleeves and 30 pounds dropped off both his arms.

"Sorry Uzumaki...but I have to end this now!" Ryu tightened his grip on his nagamaki; the sooner this was over the better.

Naruto was starting to run back to fight Ryu again, but a blur appeared next to him with a nagamki already drawn, "DIE!"

He lunged in with his long sword and an intense glare. _KLANG,_something or someone had pushed Naruto out of the way and blocked the attack.

Naruto looked up and it was almost hard for him to tell who it was, then he saw the familiar maroon trench coat and golden cat eyes. Sayomi had saved him, and she had a new toy. Her entire arm was covered in a metal sleeve with four long claws coming out of the back of the hand. The part by the forearm was flat and large like a shield, but it was only her right arm. Her left arm was still bare with her usual shredder like claws.

She glanced back at him with slight amusement and exhaustion in her eyes.

"Do I always have to be the one to save the day?" She asked in a mocking tone to Naruto.

Naruto was stunned speechless as he gaped at her like a fish. Sayomi just rolled her eyes at him and spoke again with amusement lacing her words, "Come on, aren't you happy to see me?"

Ryu's eyes widened, who was this strange woman? Why was he getting this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach, was it because she was a woman? Whatever it was, he had to make it go away and fast.

Sayomi shrugged at the lack of response and grinned, "Naruto say 'hello' to my friend, Neko no Tate."

**To be continued...**

**Well how was it? Please remember to review, I would really help me out a lot AND could you at least let me know if your still reading this? I'd like to know how many there are as of right now.**

**Status Effects:**

**Naruto (Tired)  
>Sasuke (Rage)<br>Sakura (Pained)  
>Kakashi (Driven)<br>Arashi (Sick)  
>Sayomi (Tired)<br>Danielle (Driven)  
>Shizune (?)<strong>

**Haku (Emo. Pain)  
>Ryu (?)<br>Ividia (Shikai)  
>Zabuza (?)<br>Luxuria (None)**

**Pained: In pain.  
>Driven: Fully confident.<br>Tired: Sleepy.  
>Sick: Ill.<br>"Emo.": Short for Emotional**


	22. The Slug Sage?

**Sannin Spawn**

**Author's Notes: I've had fun this weekend I went camping in the dessert/ocean beach. I ALMOST DIED, seriously my huge ATV almost landed on me when me and it went tumbling down a sand dune.**

**But what ever I'm not important, you just wanna read the story so I'll get to it.**

**Chapter 22 Shizune VS Luxuria**

**Start**

Shizune felt panic as she dodged off to the side, a wave of 'petals' crashed into where she had just been standing.

"It's no use running. Got you, twister," Luxuria commanded in a malicious tone and the petals at Shizune's feet spun up in a spiral, slicing up her skin making blood spray. Shizune let out a gasp of pain as pain clouded her mind for a fleeting moment.

"Ah, no...Arashi I..." She collapsed, panting, feeling the blood flow out of her. Her sight was blurring and she was beginning to feel dizzy.

"I need to stop the bleeding..." Her hand began to glow green, but a kick came out of no where and smashed her in the face which sent her flying back into the railing.

"As if I'd let you heal," Luxuria said with a nasty glare.

"Finish her!" She commanded and the petals piled up on Shizune covering her body from view.

**Last Time**

Luxuria waited a safe distance away from the petal as they swirled around where she buried Shizune's body, "She should be dead, but I don't see any more blood..."

Suddenly the petals expanded as if trying to contain something; Luxuria bit her lip in a slightly worried but more so irritated fashion.

"She just won't give up. Go slice her to bits," She commanded and the petals moved faster in order to shred the unseen force.

"Sage Mode!" Came Shizune's voice as the petals flew off of her in multiple spiral directions. Luxuria's eyes widened, what was this woman? Stepping out of the curtains of falling petals, Shizune showed off her more powerful form. Her skin was a teal color and her hair mopped down like it was wet.

Her eye colors had swapped places with hhe outside being black and the inside was white, "I don't really like using this form, but I know when I must swallow my pride."

"Wha...What are you?" Luxuria asked in shock, Shizune laughed a little she was going to enjoy this.

Shizune calmed down and smirked in an amused way. This fight was definitely going to change now.

"I'm the same. I've just simply used a technique, a Sage Mode Technique: Slug Model." She explained.

"My skin is now resistant to blades, fire, and is also slicker. I have the powers of a slug summon, here is a sample. Acid Slime," Shizune started spraying out a brownish-green liquid at her opponent.

Luxuria jumped back to avoid the acid liquid, wherever it hit the sand steamed and caved in on its self like a sink hole.

"Tch! let's see if this helps you or not. Go," She commanded once more and all the blades flew at Shizune forming a drill.

It pierced Shizune and went straight through her. Luxuria looked surprised as Shizune smirked slightly, "I told you blades won't work, I can turn my body to a slick slime that passes around the blades without harm..."

Luxuria hissed a little as the petals surrounded her, "Looks like I'll have to step my game up. Bankai!"

The petals turned back into a sword as Luxuria dropped the sword into the ground. It phased through the sand as if it wasn't even there.

Shizune watched as the world went black with mild fascination and slight awe. Giant sword blades rose up behind Luxuria, and all the blades shattered into more petals. Some went to Luxuria and formed a pink sword. Others made a fence of the same pink glowing swords.

"How much can you take? We'll see very soon," Luxuria ran with two more swords following her. Right now she just wanted to end this.

Shizune prepped herself and dodged the first slash and let the second go through her.

"Those won't work!" She kicked Luxuria in the face with a low smack. Luxuria staggered back and Shizune took out two senbon.

"Paralasis; Legs!" She stabbed the two needles in separate locations, one in her thigh and one in her ankle. Her legs had a spasm and locked in place. Luxuria let out a small string of curses as her knees slightly buckled.

Luxuria felt the pain and tried to dodge back, but her feet weren't responding, "She fights a lot like Haku..."

Shizune ignored her and prepped three more needles.

"Paralysis; Arms!" Shizune came in with a twirl, but a barrage of sword came raining down on top of her sending dust into the air. Luxuria yanked the needles out and jumped back to get a clear view.

"This is bad, I have to destroy her whole body, I can't just cut it." Luxuria watched as the swords turned to petals again and Shizune got up. Luxuria scowled deeply as she saw, like before, Shizune was fine. "Goddamit, Zenbon Zakura Kageyoshi." Every pink sword shattered into pink petals and turned into a white energy force behind Luxuria while she held a white katana in her hands.

Shizune smirked as her skin and eyes faded back to normal, "I'm out of Nature Chakra. I hope this doesn't kill me, but I mustn't give up."

Shizune kneeled down arms covering her face, "Gate 1 open, Gate 2 open, Gate 3 open, Gate 4 open."

Shizune stood up her skin started to turn red and the sand around her rose into the air from the pure pressure her body was emanating, her eyes turned blank white.

"We'll settle this with one final clash," Luxuria said through gritted teeth.

"Agreed," Shizune slammed her fist into her palm, the force of that one punch parted the sand for a second, "Let's see how Tsunade's Ledgendary Strength is like when super charged by four of the eight gates."

Luxuria and Shizune ran at each other, blue fire like chakra ran off Shizune's arm as she came in with a punch. Luxuria shouted as she swung her white katana in her final attack. Who would win in this final clash?

An explosion rocked the whole beach and shook the bridge, everything went white...

Luxuria and Shizune stood facing away from each other in the beach, everything was white around them. Both were panting as darkness lined the edges of Shizune's vision.

"Damn...you win..." Shizune said, her arm was bent backwards and had a gash running from her hand to her shoulder. Blood caked her arm as some dribbled from her mouth. Shizune fell down in the sand and fell unconscious.

Luxuria smirked, "I...wish."

She collapsed right after. Blood was also dripping from her lips as her vision was blurring everything. Her right arm was dislocated and her left arm was broken... It was a draw, Luxuria looked at Shizune with some respect before her vision failed her. The world returned to it's normal color as the two women whom were equally matched laid unconscious, nobody won this fight...

**End**

**So that battle was a draw, sorry if it wasn't as good as the rest, I literally wrote that in 2 hours because I was gone the whole weekend, please remember to review.**

**Status Effects:**

**Naruto (Exhausted)  
>Sasuke (Rage)<br>Sakura (Pained)  
>Kakashi (Driven)<br>Arashi (Sick)  
>Sayomi (Tired)<br>Danielle (Driven)  
>Shizune (K.O.)<strong>

**Haku (Emo. Pain)  
>Ryu (Uncomfortable)<br>Ividia (Shikai)  
>Zabuza (Driven)<br>Luxuria (K.O.)**


	23. Kami Killed?

_**Sannin Spawn**_

**(Note my editor sent this to me via yahoo mail and I can't fix the text positions corrrectly so please just bear it this chapter, please and thank you.)**

**Author's Notes: Hello once more, and sorry for the super long delay, I've had a lot of writer's block and I've just decided to do Kakashi and Zabuza's chapter another time. So for now here is Arashi and Naruto Versus Haku Yuki.**

**Chapter 23 Arashi Ventus & Naruto Uzumaki VS Haku Yuki**

BUT WAIT I'm making a Konoha High version of Sannin Spawn so if you want your character in the story please PM me your modified information for High School Life, and yes this takes place in Shippuden time, so some pairing spoilers may appear.

**Start**

**Last Time**

"Kami," Haku said getting up.

"Cut the crap Haku, why did you do that to me? I thought we were friends," He accused pointing his sword at her. Haku looked down staying silent before muttering, "I'm sorry..."

She drew three senbon as she took up a fighting stance.

"So am I," Arashi said doing the same.  
>This was going to be a difficult battle for two suffering friends.<p>

**Now**

'I'll end this quick with a strike to the neck like how I did with Zabuza-sama, then I'll put him in the river so he'll live…' Haku thought to herself, Arashi simply scowled.

'You won't silence me Haku, I'l tire you out and then we'll talk.' He decided and held his sword at his hip ready to charge, all was quiet until Arashi took the first steps.  
>Haku immediately began hoping through her mirrors throwing Senbon between jumps aiming for his neck, but Arashi wasn't going to let her win that easily.<p>

He put his other hand on the butt of his sword and used it to spin the sword in circles knocking away most of the senbon.

"Wind Style: Blades of Silence!" Arashi swung his sword and an invisible wind extension came out in the form of his blade. It made a gash in the mirror Haku was currently residing in which forced her to move to another mirror.

"You can't keep this up forever Arashi, you're sick I can see it on your face," Haku warned, Arashi smirked in retaliation.

"I've never been more healthy in my…life…." In the pauses he had been coughing prooving Haku right.

"Shut up…" He looked at her now smirking face with irritation and determination.

Haku couldn't help but smile behind her mask, "I like your courage Arashi."

"Ditto," Arashi came in with a second slash at a mirror, yet it just bounced off. Three senbon went into his shoulder; Arashi gritted his teeth in pain.

"This isn't looking good, I need to figure out a way to break these mirrors…" Arashi said and pulled out a sealing scroll, he unsealed two fuuma shuriken.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He made one copy and handed him the two.

"I'm counting on you," Arashi told himself. The clone nodded and spun them in his hands making a shield to block senbon. The original himself put one hand on the mirror while drawing seals around his hand, "Decoding Chakra signal."

He announced, if this worked he'd find out how much chakra Haku put into each individual window and if he could put enough chakra inside one window he'd break it!

Haku figured this out and needed to stop him. There would be no way Haku would let Zabuza down, not after all he's done for her. She came out of her mirror surprising the clone. She stabbed the clone in the chest dismissing him. The shuriken spun out of control and into the air, who knew where they'd land…

The original was pushed against the mirror by Haku and he figured out it was like being in a closet. Haku was in the closet like space with him and shoved him out the door, he fell down to the ground. He looked around he had entered one mirror but came out the other, "All the mirrors are linked…"

"Arashi look out!" Cried a voice he could recognize but the pressure of the situation left them anonymous. Arashi was tackled to the side and senbon rained down where he was moments ago. It was his brother Naruto, "Naruto, thanks for the save…"

He was worried, was she trying to kill him?

"You owe me," Naruto said.

"Alright here's what we do…" Naruto started whispering into Arashi's ear.  
>Arashi nodded and they high fived, "Let's do it."<p>

Haku had no idea what they were planning, but she waited for the opportunity to counter…

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Five Naruto Clones came rushing at different angles and Haku quickly dispossed of them and mistakenly entered a mirror right next to the dispelled clones. Arashi came flying out of the smoke twisting like a drill and slammed his foot into the mirror and the force knocked her out of the mirror.

"What?" Haku asked seeing Arashi shatter the mirror with his hand.

"How did you do that?"

"You entered the mirror with a seal on it, so the seal appeared on every other mirror reflection. How I broke the mirror is simple; I over loaded the chakra you placed inside it and the pressure built up shattering it." He said prepping his katana. Haku got on her upper back and pushed herself back up onto her feet.

"Fine. Let's see how you like this, Ice Style: Skies of Odette," She jumped and ice skates formed on her feet. She started moving and ice spikes rose up from the ground following her. Haku skied to Arashi and rose her foot in for a kick. He held up his sword and the blades on her feet and his sword clashed, the force sent ice around the blade. A spire formed and extended to pierce him. Arashi was forced to let go of Vitality and jump back. Haku spun around the blade and delivered a sharp kick to Arashi's gut cutting him and freezing the wound shut.

"Ice Style: Pillars of Snow!" All the water turned to frost and built into a snowy wave that sent Arashi high up into the air and pushed him down into the top mirror. He was then sent out the furthest mirror. Naruto came rushing at Haku but the snow pushed him back inside the dome. Haku made another mirror and went back to damaging Naruto while Arashi got up on his feet. Arashi held his frozen wound in pain.

"I can't stop her…." He said finally, "But maybe I can finish this fight."

He ran back to the dome. The thick mist kept him blinded, but when got close enough he saw Naruto was not doing well. He looked like a hedgehog with all the metal spikes inside him; Haku was standing over him with a kunai.

"Sorry, nothing personal, it's what I was born to do…"

She drew back the kunai and got ready to stab it inside Naruto.

"NARUTO, NOOOO!" He drew Eon and pushed all the chakra he could into the blade. The force that came out nearly ripped his arm off as he took off going through a mirror with great force. it slowed him down, but not nearly enough. Haku and Naruto gasped as a white blur slammed into her. She fell back onto her butt with Arashi embracing her, he was gasping and choking. Haku's eyes widened and the world went silent. Her hand was warm and wet…

The warm liquid on her hand, it was Arashi's red blood. He had rammed into her and her kunai had went inside his neck! He chocked and gasped as blood fell onto her mask. They were close to her eyes and ran down like tears.

"H-Haku…" He gasped, "Don't... he's... my brother…" He said and tried to pull her closer, she gasped and pulled him closer. Did she really want him to die? The ice that had encased itself around her heart and tears started to thaw just a bit more.

"And…it's always…a…choice…." Arashi fell to her side. His blood caked her left side, staining her clothes crimson. The metallic scent wafted up to her nose, but she was in too much shock to notice. She killed him... She killed the one who she had felt a growing attachment to. She killed Arashi. The shock of what just happened wore off and she could feel tears slide down her cheeks under her mask.

Naruto's wide eyes finally blinked and Haku and him both screamed,

"AAARRRAAASSSHHHIII!"

**To be continued...?**

**Status Effects:**

**Naruto (Exhausted)  
>Sasuke (Rage)<br>Sakura (Pained)  
>Kakashi (Driven)<br>Arashi (Dead?)  
>Sayomi (Tired)<br>Danielle (Driven)  
>Shizune (K.O.)<strong>

**Haku (Shattered)  
>Ryu (Uncomfortable)<br>Ividia (Driven)  
>Zabuza (Driven)<br>Luxuria (K.O.)**


	24. Conclusion: Danielle&Sakura VS Ividia

**Sannin Spawn**

**Author's Notes: I'm, so very sorry about the really long unannounced haitus, I have just been very distracted by a new game I got: Minecraft! I've been playing that game in my spare time and haven't taken time to think of the story, but now I'm setting it down(after halfway building my castle), and getting started, now for the thrilling conclusion of Danielle Tengoku's battle with Sakura and Ividia.**

**Chapter 24 Danielle Tengoku & Sakura Haruno VS Ividia**

**Last Time**

She looked up and felt a dangerous intent, she leapt up and swung a kick. She hit solid air and something flew backwards, Arashi and Sayomi faded and the thing she kicked was Ividia.

Danielle smiled but gasped seeing a beaten up Sakura Haruno at her side, "D-Did you defend me while I was in that genjutsu?"

Sakura smiled, "Of course, we're comrades." Danielle looked at Sakura who made many bruises and cuts on her body.

"No," She said and helped Sakura up, "We're family."

Ividia stood up grinning, this was getting fun! "I'll kill you both!"

Sakura nodded and held her fist up while Danielle drew an arrow, "Let's take him out together!"

**Now**

Ividia scowled biting hard down on his thumb, "You asked for it." He took out a scroll and unrolled it dragging his bleeding thumb over the paper. A poof of smoke-filled the air and out leapt a monster!

Danielel flew back and Sakura ran off to the side, hat ever it was it roared a loud as it could, the wind blew away the mist and Danielle got a clear look at the thing. It looked like a gigantic lizard with armor and sharp blades around it, "Say hello to Kinzoku Tokage," Ividia smirked standing on top of his head.

"What is that thing?" Danielle asked terrified, it eyes didn't look in the same direction, one on her and the other on Sakura.

"It's my Armored Kameleon, it changes its appearance regularly to hunt down its prey. Just like me," Ividia preformed a set of handseals and morphed into a female version of himself...herself now. "My kekkei genkai let's me change appearance, I am neither a boy nor a girl, I am both."

Danielle looked ready to throw up, that was really gross, seeing him morph. "Alright, but you and your Metal Lizard won't beat us. Right Sakura?" Danielle asked looking over at Sakura.

"Y-Yes..." She said and drew a kunai, Danielle blinked and shook her head.

"Sakura, back me up, but don't get to close. We don't know what this thing can do yet..."

Ividia prepped herself and drew two kunai, her body changed substantially. She had grown more slender, her skin lightened up slightly, her hair grew longer. And her body produced c-cup breast for whatever reason you wanted to know why. Even her clothes changed from its long black cloak to a tighter black outfit with a hood and black facemask still hiding her face from view. "You can't win," Her voice was even higher pitched.

"We'll see about that!" Danielle dove down bow drawn, the lizard swung huge claws at her trying to swat her out of the sky. But Danielle withdrew her wings somersaulting between the claws landing underneath its chin and drawing an explosive arrow and hit an opening under its helmet blowing up its neck.

The lizard roared in pain exploding into smoke leaving this dimension, Ividia came rushing out of the smoke, Ividia came in with a range of kick attacks all of which Danielle had to back up to dodge. Ividia swung her kunai and Danielle had to block with her bow, Sakura came into the fray, grabbed Danielle, and left pulling her out.

Multiple heavy things from the construction site came falling down on Ividia's location, dry cement dust were thrown into the air it was dark grey. Inside the huge cloud they could see Ividia stumble out coughing, Ividia fell to her hands and knees and coughed out dry cement dust.

Sakura began running forward, but Danielle caught her arm. Sakura looked back at Danielle confused, "What are you doing?"

"She's done, don't hit a downed opponent." She said looking at Sakura with sincere eyes, Sakura wanted to argue but Ividia stood up coughing.

"Don't take me lightly," Ividia hissed looking up at them. Her eyes where green and slitted, but they changed back to normal as she fell to her knees and threw up her breakfast mixed with slightly damp cement.

Danielle walked up to this downed shinobi fnally getting a better look, she must've been they're age if not then very close. Ividia leapt forward with a kunai, she was slow and weakened. Danielle caught her wrist and twisted it hard, "Ah!" Ividia rolled to her side to decrease the pressure put on her arm.

"You're done," She said.

"Then kill me," He said bitterly awaiting his demise.

"I will not," She said taking his kunai and throwing it over the edge.

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because its not-"

"AAARRRAAASSSHHHIII!" Danielle, Sakura, and Ividia looked to their north.

"That's Haku's voice," Ividia said. "Let me go," Danielle nodded letting him go. Ividia got up and stumbled a bit, all the stress and work of this battle was finally catching up to him, his adrenaline was gone.

"Wait for the cement to clear," Danielle said stopping him. Sakura joined them, "I hope you're okay Arashi-kun..."

_**END**_

**Author's Notes:**** Again I'm very sorry for this long break, but I'm getting back into Naruto so shouldn't be that long for the next update.**

**ALSO ALSO ALSO I'm doing another story! Here's the summary and you can find the first chapter in my stories now, it's 80% original so please do enjoy, follow, and review.**

_**Prince of the Land of Snow**_

**Summary: The Land of Snow's Queen Koyuki Kazehana is at her wit's end with the marriage proposals from neighboring countries and its up to her son Yukirei Kazehana to bring this to an end. He must go on searching for his father who will reclaim the throne and return this country to its former glory.**


	25. I'm sorry it took this long to say

**I'm sorry...**

Dear fans and contributors to my story Sannin Spawn.

I'm sure you're all wondering why I've abandoned my story, partly due to school and lack of intrest. But the biggest reason is the very reason I started this story; I lost track of the Original Characters (OCs) submitted to me. And there for have been unable to continue and I've decided I'll try to attemp this story once more, but this time _**NO OC SUBMISSIONS**_!

I will forge my own characters and place them in place of those OCs I've been given before. Except maybe Sayomi, because she's my beta's Original Character. But still I will forge every enemy, every ally, and every character aspect on my own. I hope to have your support, I know I cheated my readers and submitters, and I couldn't bare to face you guys like a coward. I hope you understand...

I will attempt to make a rewrite of Sannin Spawn, or maybe make a COMPLETELY new story...you know...as a final act on involving my characters I'll make a poll. This is merely for your thoughts and in no way will affect my decisions, I just want to know what you guys want.

Survey Poll(s):

I) Rewrite of Sannin Spawn with my characters (Suggest a new title?)

2) Completely new Naruto story from Scratch (Suggest a new theme?)

3) Make a similar story with a different premis (Like it follows Sannin Spawn's Story line but Arashi Senju is a completely different person who isn't Tsunade and Jiraiya's love child.)


End file.
